


The Beginning Of The End Of Us

by RemianDemian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Ancestors, Culling, Dead Aradia, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 64,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemianDemian/pseuds/RemianDemian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Sgrub AU. The Lives of The post-scratch Trolls. Watch as they grow up, grow together, grow apart. And grow into what they were always going to be-Or maybe something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat Vantas and it your 7th wriggling day. Not that you give a shit. It is literally just another day to you with nothing special about whatsoever.

"I hate life!" you say as you slump into a chair. "I fucking hate it." Normally you wouldn't waste the breath needed to swear at an empty room. But today just sucked that way.

You decide to see if anyone is online and wants to chat. A few trolls are. No one you really want to talk to though.

And then Gamzee Makara started messaging you.

 _Oh Fuck_.

* * *

TC: HeY tHeRe BrO :o)

CG: OKAY, FIRSTLY: I AM NOT YOUR BRO. SECONDLY: WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU BOTHERING ME?

TC: cAlM dOwN. nO nEeD tO gEt AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkIn MaD aT mE. I wAs JuSt SeEiNg HoW mY BrO wAs DoInG.

CG: well then, I'm perfectly well, thanks for aski-DO YOU REALLY THINK I BELIEVE THAT TRASH? YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF MOST OF THE TIME AND YOU'RE CHECKING UP ON ME?

TC: HeY nO nEeD fOr ThAt, BeSt FrIeNd. I lOoK aT iT lIKe ThIs Im StIlL alive AnD tHaT's A mIrAcLe. AnD tHe MiRaClEs JuSt kEEp CoMiNg.

CG: YEAH, EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, FUCKING HIGHBLOOD. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT CULLING OR ANY OF THAT SHIT. NO ONE'S GOING TO WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR CULLING SOMEONE WHO DEBATABLY HAS THE HIGHEST BLOOD IN THE WHOLE FUCKING EMPIRE FOR ANY REASON. FUCK, EVEN THEY WOULD, YOU COULD ALWAYS JUST PICK UP SOME LOWBLOOD TO-YOU KNOW-

TC: YeAh I KnOw BuT aLL bLoOd CoLoRs ArE MiRaCuLoUs. LiKe, WhO sAiD tO aLl ThEm WrIgGlErs 'YoU gOttA bE a LoWbLooD, aNd YoU GotTa bE a HiGhBlOoD'?

CG: NO ONE, IT'S JUST GENETICS. GET IT, YOU SOPER-DELUISIONED FUCKASS?

CG: GAMZEE?

CG: OKAY, BEEN A LITTLE LONG. YOU'RE STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT.

CG: STOP BEING SUCH A SHIT AND STOP WANDERING AWAY FROM YOUR COMPUTER IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION!

CG: FINE THEN, FUCKASS. BYE.

 _CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling T_ e _rminallyCapricious._

* * *

Karkat: Be best friend.

* * *

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have no clue what the motherfuck just happened. Maybe if you just think through it slowly you'll figure it out.

You were sitting at your computer, just all chill with your faygo, talking to your best friend. When some motherfucker went and bust down hive door. Now why would they do that? It sure wasn't anyone you know. Your Karbro isn't big enough to do that, Tavbro would knock, and if it was lusus (however unlikely you still hope he'll up and come back soon) he'd just bleat for you to come outside. And no one else really comes here, so...

You peek down the stairs and see imperial drones.

 _Holy motherfuck._ You think, and then try to find a place to hide. You hide by your recouprecoon underneath the window and listen.

"A highblood lives  _here_?"

"That's what we were told. Where is he? I want to get this over with."

"Don't you find it weird we're culling highbloods?"

"Her imperial condescension ordered this. I won't question her orders" your breath catches. They're here to cull you! Why? You're in perfect health, a highblood, and no threat to the empress's rule.

But she had told the drones to up and cull you anyway. Told them personally from the sound o fit.

You decide to climb out the window and run for it.

You hear the drones enter you room shortly after you hit the ground. You aren't badly hurt. Just a broken wrist, maybe.

_This sure ain't miraculous. Where do I go? Eh, it doesn't matter too much, the Mirthful Messiah's will make it better._

* * *

Gamzee: answer private messaging device

* * *

You decide to answer the private messaging device you were given for your seventh wriggling day by Tavros. Weird receiving presents to commemorate the anniversary of your entering the world. that little motherfucker is just all up and sweet that way.

* * *

AT: uHHH. hEY gAMZEE.

TC: hEy, TaVbRo. SaY yOu wOuLdNt MiNd If A MoThErFuCkEr CrAsHeD aT yOuR pLaCe FoR a DaY oR tWo?

AT: i GUESS THAT'D BE ALRIGHT. wHY?

TC: i JuSt NeEd A pLaCe To HiDe FrOm DrOnEs. See YoU sOOn, MoThErFuCkEr.

AT: dRONES? gAMZEE, WHAT'S GOING ON?

_TerminallyCapricious_ _ceased trolling AdiosToreador_

* * *

Karkat: continue speaking to Tavros.

* * *

CG: SO DRONES TRY TO CULL GAMZEE ALMOST IMMEDIATELY AFTER I SAID THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN. SO HE JUMPS OUT OF A SECOND LEVEL WINDOW, BROKE HIS WRIST AND IS STAYING AT YOUR HIVE UNTIL HE THINKS HE CNA GO HOME WITOHUT GETTING HIS HEAD CHOPPED OFF. OR EVISCERATED. OR DYING IN SOME OTHER REEQUALLY BLOODY FASHION.

AT: uMMMM... yEAH. pRETTY MUCH. i TALKED TO sOLLUX, WHO TALKED TO eRIDAN. aND eRIDAN IS STAYING WITH fEFERI BECAUSE DRONES CAME TO HIS HIVE TOO.

CG: THEY CAME TO THEIR HIVES, TWO HIGHBLOODS, INTENDING TO CULL THEM. BUT NOT FEF'S. SOMETHING IS DEFINETLY ALL FUCKED UP HERE.

AT: wELL, i'M JUST A LOWBLOOD, SO i CAN'T PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND POLITICS. bUT i'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF gAMZEE UNTIL HE THINKS IT'S SAFE TO GO HOME.

CG: YEAH, SURE. WHATEVER. TELL THAT CLOWN FREAK I SAID HI.

AT: oKAY, i GUESS.

_CarcinoGeneticist ceased trolling AdiosToreador._

* * *

Karkat: worry about Gamzee

* * *

Why should you worry about him? He is old enough he should be able to take care of himself.

But he can't. And now he may or may not be tied up in someone's political agenda. You always thought it was ironic, such high blood and he didn't care. You'd give your right horn for purple blood. Oh, who are you fucking with? You'd give your right horn of ANY blood color but your freakish candy red.

You decided to work on improving your hacking skill to try to take you mind off of Makara.

You fail miserably, both at hacking, and at not worrying about Gamzee.


	2. Chapter 2

Feferi: talk to land-dwelling friend

* * *

AC: :33*Worries about her fishy friend because of what's b33n happening to all the purrrrplebloods.*

CC: I know, Nepeta. It bot)(ers me too. Eridan was s)(ore worked up over it! (And it's indigo, silly. Not 'purrrrple' But my blood is fuschia anyway)

AC: :33 But nobody came for you? At all?

CC: No. I t)(ink I know why, but I'd rat)(er not s)(are until I'm positive. And I may not even tell you t)(en, because whale, we are very different blood-wise. I'm sorry.

AC: :33: No! Don't be. I understand if there are some things you can't tell. We do have very different bloods colors after all.

CC: 38) Thanks. But hey, it's been half an octal since drones came after Eridan and Gamzee, so we're probably fin now. I need to go. Sea you later!

AC: :33 *grins happily and waves goodbye*

_CuttlefishCuller ceased trolling arsenicCatnip_

* * *

Karkat: answer door

* * *

You open the door and see Terezi standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" you ask. Terezi comes in.

"We need to talk."

"About what? Here. Sit down. Or you'll probably trip and kill yourself." Terezi sits down on the chair you offer her.

"Where's your lusus?"

"I don't know. Why do we need to talk?" you are hopeful that perhaps she wants a matespritship.

"Is Vriska here yet? I don't smell her."

"Why would that complete lunatic be at my hive?"

"Because I told her she needed to come."

"And here I am!" Vriska strolls into the room and sat on the table. "I let myself in, Karkat. Here. Hold this." she hands you a book.

"Not this again! Fuck, every fuckin time I decided to waste my valuable time talking to you, you bring this ludricrous piece of shit up!"

"Hey! It's not shit! It's my ancestor's journal."

"Whatever. What's it got to do with me?"

"Quite a bit if Vriska and I are correct." says Terezi. She launches herself at you and scratches your arm with her fingernails.

"Ow! The fuck!" You look down and see you are bleeding.

"I told you." says Terezi.

"Well, this is interesting." replies Vriska. You look at her in horror.

"I can't let anyone know! I'll get culled! Screw it! I will be culled now! Fuck! Oh f-" Terezi calmly slaps you.

"I've known about your sweet strawberry blood for awhile. I can smell it in your ruby tears everytime you blink." she explains.

"In the times of my ancestor, there was a troll called the signless, or the sufferer. He had blood like yours. He begana movement that coudl be called religious by some points veiw." says Vriska. "It has died out now, but it's core belief was that all blood colors are equal. Several other ideaswent along with it, including radical ones such as democracy, merciful court sentences, laws against killing and no obligation to pail with anyone." you attempt to avoid blushing at the last statement. You do avoid it. But there's others issues now.

"That. Is. Fucking insanity! Am I suppsed to believe that some troll who tried and failed to enitrely re-tool the society and principals the lives of all trolls are built upon is my ancestor? And if he was, so what? I should I give a shit?"

"I don't know." Terezi shrugs. "I came along because you smell really good. Mutants are tasty!"

"And that isn't creepy at all." you say. "If you don't have reason to be here. get the fuck out. You want to be lawyer, or some stupid girly thing like that."

"On the surface it may appear that this course of action is counter-productive to my wanted ends. However, it is my duty as a defender of the law to know as much as I can about all great criminals, past and present. But I won't sell you out."

"Why not?"

"Because then I couldn't smell your blood anymore." Terezi bows her head, almost like she is looking down. Which is entirely impossible since she is blind. "And because if you do what the sufferer did, or keep doing it, it could lead to a democracy or some other crazy, unstable government. But a non-dictatorship would mean trials would happen more often, and maybe not just as formality."

"Hold on a fucking second! You want me to be a  _religious leader_  so your career choice can be more  _enjoyable_? Fuck you!" Terezi shrugs again and stands.

"They're changing the legal age of adulthood to eight sweeps. You'll have your blood sampled then, enjoy what life you have left." with this closing statement, Terezi leaves your hives and begins to head back to her own home.

"I think I'll leave too. I've had enough of you. I'll loan my ancestor's journal for a few days, read through it. It's very intersting." say the spidertroll.

"Why do  _you_ care, Vriska?" you ask.

"Oh now reason. And two little things dear Terezi forgot to bring up. With all the highblood culling lately, it'd be so easy to overthrow the whole 'highblood' thing right now. especially seeing how the Condesce has been since her return to Alternia.

"What the fuck are you talking about." she smirks.

"That's thing two. I think I've figured out why the highbloods are being culled. The Condesce is getting rid of everyone she doesn't want succeeding her.

"That means she's dying."

* * *

Your name is Feferi Peixes and the palace is larger than you could have ever dreamed. It will be yours someday. But not today.

Today you are being led down a hall toward what is either your doom, or the most wonderful thing that has happened to you.

You are told to enter a room and you do.

You find a troll who, judging from her size, must be hundreds of sweeps old, sitting in an ornate and comfortable looking throne. And Cod, she is beautiful. Is that what you look like? After all, theoretically, you should look identical to your ancestor.

She looks so awful at the same time too. Supposedly she ought to be intimidating, but you aren't intimidated all at. Her skin looks clammy. she's too thin, and overall, she looks sick.

She looks over at you.

"Da fuck you standing over there for? Get you ass over here. I didn't call for you to have you stand in my doorway, kid." you rush to the throne.

"Yes, your Imperial Condescension, ma'am."

"Shut up. You know why you're here?" you take a breath and hope not to be culled after you next sentence.

"You're dying. And you decided to make me your heir."

"Girl, you know I can't pick an heir. That's why I did the next best thing. I got rid of most of your competition for ya. So your welcome." She hands you a bow which you open.

Inside is shining yellow jewelry, similar to your own, more far more copious.

 _The number of horns that wen into making these must be E-NORMOUS._ You think.

"Gotta look the role." says your empress/ancestor. You suddenly find yourself becoming angry.

"You tried to cull my moirail!" you shout. "Well, ex-moirail, but we're still friends, but that's beside the point! And I don't need to look like the role you had, because I'm going to be a totally different kind of empress. I'll help my people and be merc-" you earn a slap for your outburst.

"Shut da shell up!" the Condesce yells, and then starts violently coughing. Magenta blood of the royalist shade comes flying from her mouth, splattering you and her. You both wipe blood off your faces.

"I might last another octal, them I'm done. And take advice from the oldest troll alive. You gotta rule with iron fists and fear. The whole 'nice and mercy' thing is shit." You nod. She looks worse now, very ill.

"Jut wanted you ta know that, girl. You're my descendant, right? I like the idea of you ruling when I'm dead. Now get outta my palace, you'll have it for a long time." you nod quickly and leave without another word


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat: Read journal

* * *

You read Vriska's stupid ancestor's journal for the third time. It's been twelve days since she gave it to you. And you find yourself sympathizing with Your supposed 'Ancestor' more and more often.

You toss the book aside. This is stupid! there are no such things as ancestors! It's more likely this journal is an elaborate fabrication made by Vriska for some unknown purpose!

Then again...

Karkat: Answer Troll

Someone is trolling you on trollian. You answer them.

* * *

_AdiosToreador began trolling CarcinoGeneticist_

AT: hEY, uH. hEY.

CG: WHAT?

AT: oH, UM. i WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO COME OVER TO MY HIVE. uH, AND UH, HANG OUT. i GUESS.

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?

AT: oH, uH, NO REASON. sORRY TO UM.

AT: bOTHER YOU.

_AdiosToreador ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist_

* * *

After ending that pointless conversation you decided to pick the journal up off the floor. You'll return it as soon as you can.

Karkat: reconsider Tavros' offer

You have nothing to do here, and Tavros  _does_  have a large collection of virtual gaming applications for his audio-visual entertainment device. And it may serve to get Gamzee out of his hive. You've been worrying about that moron lately. He's been, weird. Normally he bugs you non-stop. It's so fucking annoying. Lately though, total silence.

Karkat: Troll Gamzee

* * *

_CarcinoGeneticist began trolling TerminallyCapricious_

CG: GAMZEE.

CG:GAMZEE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

CG: DAMN IT, DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU MORONIC, NOOK-SUCKING, FUCKASS WITH A THINKPAN FULL OF SLIME!

TC: HeY ThErE BrOtHeR :O)

CG:WE'RE GOING TO TAVROS'S, OKAY? I'LL MEET YOU THERE.

TC: oH, WeLl gEe, I wIsH I CoUlD AlL Up aNd vIsIt mY TaVbRo. BuT IvE GoT SoMe mIrAcUlOuS ShIt gOiN On. sO i cAn'T.

CG: GAMZEE, YOU'VE HAD 'SOME MIRACULOUS SHIT' GOING ON FOR AGES NOW. I'M WILLING TO BET YOU HAVEN'T LEFT YOUR HIVE IN NIGHTS AND KNOWING YOU, YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING BUT SOPOR AND FAYGO. SO GET YOU STUPID ASS DOWN TO TAVROS'S HIVE. WE'RE GOIng TO PLAY SOME GAMES, GET SOME ACTUAL FOOD DOWN YOUR CHUTE AND YOU HAD BETTER SHOW UP, DAMMIT!

TC: hEh. OkAy yOu wIn KaRkAt. SeE YoU SoOn.

_TerminallyCapricous ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist_

* * *

Karkat: Be the cripple

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are very happy.

Karkat and Gamzee came to your hive, even though Karkat said he wasn't going to. Gamzee looked even thinner than normal, but you got him to eat something. Karkat seemed relieved at that-in an angry sort of way. You wonder if Gamzee has asked Karkat yet. You doubt it, it'd be more obvious if the two were morails you think.

You along with your hiveguests spend the night playing fiduspawn and several other games. The only thing that could've possibly made today better was if Vriska...

you can't think about her, not right now. Not with what's about to happen.

"Fuck, the sun's coming up already?" says Karkat. "We'd better go." Gamzee jumps up form where he is sitting and hugs you.

"See ya, motherfucker." he says, and then follows Karkat to the door. Karkat opens to and immediately slams it shut.

"Tavros. There is a drone out there." You bite your lip.

"I know. You should go, they'll leave you alone." Gamzee cocks his head.

"Dude, I don't get it." he says.

"Um, you both really should go." you say again. "Um, goodbye. Uhhhh, could you maybe, um, come back tomorrow and try to find Tinkerbull?"

"Tavbr-" begins Gamzee. Then the drone knocks in the door.

"Get out!" you never yell, but now you are screaming. "Just leave Gamzee, Karkat!" Karkat steps in front of a drone and gets thrown aside. Gamzee listens to you and jumps out of the way.

Tavros: be Karkat

* * *

You pull yourself up. Tavros is calmly sitting there. Hands folded in his lap, eyes closed. It occurs to you that he knew.

_He knew. He knew he was getting culled. Maybe he didn't know it was going to be tonight. But he knew it'd be soon. That's why he wanted me to come over. He didn't want to be alone._

Karkat: recall passage from diary

Something written in Mindfang's diary quite suddenly occurs to you.

_'The Signless spoke today a8out how he once saved a disabled child from being culled. He said he did it 8ecause no one deserves to die for a crime they didn't commit, what an odd concept. 8ut every odder, he said that the disa8led have worth, that if let everyone live out their life until they ended on their own, those we would've culled may 8ecome amazing.'_

_This isn't some nameless person dying. This is TAVROS. Gamzee's friend. He likes fiduspawn and all animals, he's shy and kind. And it sure as fuck ain't his fault his legs don't work right!_

_He doesn't deserve this._

Karkat: be Tavros

* * *

You wait for the death blow.

And it doesn't come. Instead you hear a voice.

"Leave him alone." you look up. It's Karkat. He's standing.

"If you attempt to resist, you will be eviscerated on charge of treason."

"Fuck you." Karkat pulls a sickle out of his strife specibus. "Tavros has never hurt anyone. And he isn't a threat. And he's not a freeloader. so get the fuck out of here before I start culling people." The drone moves toward Karkat. Karkat attacks. You close your eyes. You don't want to see him die.

There are sounds of strife, screaming and then silence. You open your eyes, expecting to see Karkat's body all mangled and lying on the floor. Instead you see the much larger body of the drone, blue-blood of a lower sort still coming out of wounds inflicted by Karkat.

"You, you. You ki-" you can't finish your sentence. And Karkat just stand there, looking at his blood-coated sickle. "Why?"

"You or him. And it's what he would've done." whispers the other troll. "Fuck it, I told Vriska and Terezi I wouldn't agree with him. Or be him, fuck."

"Karbro?" you look over. Gamzee is standing out of the way, looking confused. "What's wrong with you face, Brother? It's got some wicked shit on it." you look back at Karkat. You hadn't even realized it, he was bleeding, from the nose and a cut on his temple. Then you  _reall_ _y_  realize.

It's red blood. Bright red mutant blood that puts Karkat even lower then you, a crippled brownblood.

"It's blood, Gamzee. My freakish red blood." says Karkat flatly. "I'm going back to my hive. You should too Gamzee. Tavros, I'm sorry, but you'll need to find a way off of Alternia. Or at least somewhere away from here, they'll come after you once word of this gets out."

"Who says it will?" asks Gamzee. Karkat rips something off of the drone's uniform.

"A radio. It's still transmitting. Someone now has a recording of everything said since this guy," he kicks the body, "entered the hive."

"Well, isn't this an interesting scene." You look to the door and your heart leaps. It's Vriska.

"You know, Gamzee, you should go, you don't belong here." she says with fake sweetness. Gamzee looks at Karkat again and then leaves. he pauses though.

"You were always a mutant, Karbro?"

"Yes." Gamzee nods and just walks out. You aren't sure but it feels like something just ended.

"Why the fuck are you here, Vriska?" asks Karkat.

"Tavros invited me, I decided to come." she said. "And oh dear, looks like your secret is out."

"Did you plan this?!"

"How could I plan this? Be logical, Freak." you see Karkat wince.

"We-we should leave." you suggest.

"You're right, for once. We should. After all, you two are fugitives, now. And I'm going to help you. Guess that makes me a fugitive too!"

"Stop being so fucking happy about this!" screeches Karkat. He storms out, you wheel out as fast as you can after him, with Vriska.

"Listen." she says. "I have plans, and they include you."

"Fuck you!" says Karkat.

"The highbloods are weak right now, there aren't enough of them, and The Condescension is dying." you start at this. You hadn't known.

"Why should I give damn?"

"Because you agree with your ancestor." Karkat stops and turns back toward you and Vriska.

"This had better not be a mind control trick."

"Please. You aren't worth wasting my powers on. It's simple, you help me, and I help you. We work to overthrow the highbloods, in particular the empress or whoever succeeds her. I get to be a pirate, you both get to live, and all you have to do is do what I tell you." Vriska walks away from you and toward Karkat. "And all I want you to do is so very simple. Just, be the face of my rebellion, okay, Karkles?"

you can visibly see him struggling. You decided to do the brave thing, just like Rufioh would.

"I'll help you, Vriska." you say. She throws you a smirk.

"Well, Sufferer-spawn?" she asks Karkat. He groans.

"Fine, I'll help your fucking stupid cause. We're all going to die anyway. May as well." Vriska continues to smirk.

"Excellent."


	4. Chapter 4

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you fucking HATE Sollux. If only he hated you too, that'd be perfect.

You have just finished a conversation with him, why you bother though is beyond you. Stupid low-blood.

Eridan: troll Feferi

You cannot troll Feferi because you are on your way to Feferi's hive. You are finally going to do it. You love her and after not even trying to bring up quadrants with her for a looong time just to get on her good side (even when you had to live with her for a little while two octals ago) you are going to ask her to be your Matesprit.

You get here and find the door left wide open.

"Fef?"

"C-come...Come in, Eridan." you quickly enter to find out why Feferi sounds so shaken up. She is sitting at her computer.

"Fef, wwhat's wwrong?" you ask. She looks at you, stands up and heads for the door.

"I need to get the surface."

"Wwhat? Wwhy?"

"Stop it with the stupid wwuh sounds!" she snaps. She calms down. "Listen, somefin has happened. I need to go up top for a little while. I-I might not come back down here."

"No, hey! Wwait a sec Fef! You can't just swwim off saying you might not evver come back and not tell me wwhy!" You reach out a grab her arm, but she pulls away.

"Just tell me wwhy." you plead.

"Because I'm the Condescension!" she yells. She is starting to tear up. "Or, I'm supposed to be now. The Empress, she's dead. She's dead, and I'm in charge, or I'm going to be because there's no one left high enough to challenge my right. Because she had them all culled. You're lucky you escaped. You and Gamzee."

You blink. Feferi? Empress? Well sure, you knew about the possibility of it. But the idea that it's actually happening,  _right now_ is odd to say the least.

"So the Condesce came back, to die?"

"Yeah. I've talked to her actually. And I've decided something, I'm not leaving Alternia. We're going back to a planet-based rule. And other things are going to change too once I'm established." she glances upward, toward the surface. "I need to go. Goodbye, Eridan."

"Bye, Fef." you pause. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

Tavros: wake up

* * *

You wake up. You feel disoriented. You sit up. You are laying on a cot rather than resting in a recouprecoon. You then remember what happened

Tavros: flashback

* * *

You, Karkat, and Vriska had just left Karkat's hive. He had gone back briefly just to grab a few things. You had thought Vriska was being real nice to him. Nicer than she ever is to you.

Then you went to Equius' hive. Which wasn't easy for you, going so far in your wheelchair. Vriska said though that she'd figured out a way for you to get around easier, and that Equius had helped her design it.

When you got there, you remember being lifted out of your wheelchair by Equius and Vriska and laid on the cot you're on now. You had asked why. Then you woke up.

* * *

Tavros: stop flashing back and examine legs

You sit up and look down at your legs. You are shocked to find they are gone. replaced with metal legs undoubtedly created by Equius.

 _So that's what Vriska meant._ You think. Equius enters the room.

"Hello, lowblood."

"Uhhh, hi, Equius." you look at your legs again. you aren't wearing any pants, just underwear. You can see just the smallest bit of your thighs have been left intact, everything below them replaced with metal.

"Stand up." Equius instructs. You listen. It feels so weird to stand.

"Walk." you start walking, tripping more like it, you can barely keep yourself upright. It takes a minute, but you get the hang of it.

"Good. Now move faster." you do as you are instructed making laps around the room, going faster until you are running.

"I-I can run!" you say, excited. Equius nods.

"Stop." you stop yourself, teeter for a moment, and fall on your face. You hear laughter. You look up and Vriska is standing there.

"How you like your legs, Taaaaaaaavros? I thought you'd be more useful if you could walk." you scramble to your feet.

"Yeah, uh, yeah! They're great! They're really amazing! Thank you, Equius."

"You are most welcome, lowblood."

"Well. Thank him, fine. I was the one who made I possible." huffed Vriska. "But no don't thank me, all I did was get this all set up for you, pay for the materials, and cut off those useless pieces of meat you were calling 'legs' before."

"You cut off my legs?" you hadn't thought about that, that someone had had to.

"It seemed appropriate for me to do it." She sniffed. "Come on, we don't have any more time, I have plans all ready to be set in motion, and we've risked to much exposer here waiting for you to regain consciousness."

"Right." you say. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay, Tavros." says Vriska. You are pretty sure she's being sarcastic.

Tavros: exit room

You walk out of the room. Karkat is sitting on the floor in front of Equius' audio-visual entertainment device. Nepeta (you assume she came while you were unconscious) is trying to get him to play a game.

"No, no no. Fucking Gog no." he says.

"But Karkitty..."

"Nepeta, I said no. Besides, I'm watching this." you look at the screen.

"That's Feferi!" you say. Karkat tips his head backward.

"Hey, Tavros. Nice legs. And yeah, it is Feferi. Duh." Karkat goes back to looking at he screen

Tavros: Watch.

You watch the screen. Feferi is wearing an unfamiliar outfit, standing in an unfamiliar place, talking.

"It is with great sadness I take over the throne and role of my predecessor, but with great hope for the future of my empire." she says.

"Well, that's it." says Vriska. "She's queen. Switch the channel." You move to, but are stopped by Equius.

"It is not correct to not finish listening to the first speech given by our new leader." says Equius. Vriska waves him away.

"Yeah, sure. Sit down." He does, undoubtedly under her control. "Anywaaaaaaaay, did you gather up that stuff for me, Nepeta?"

"Sure, Vriskers!" says the cat-troll happily. "It's all outside, ready fur you."

"Excellent. Come on, boys. Let's go." you stand, as does Karkat.

"Where the fuck are we going anyway?" asks Karkat.

"Well, I manage to procure us some transport." says Vriska. "A lovely sea-sailing ship, fit with plenty of weapons, and broadcasting equipment."

"Um, Vriska? Why would we need to broadcast stuff?" you ask.

"So Karkles here can sound the warcry. I'll write his speeches, he'll say them, and when all goes to plan. we'll have followers coming out of the woodwork."

" _If._ " says Karkat. "If all goes to plan. The only guarantee here is Tavros and I are running from the law."

"Whatever, let's go. Bye, Nepeta, take care of Moirail when he wakes up, he'll be out for a few hours."

"Okay, but, Tavros, Karkitty, what did you do?" asks Nepeta.

"Nothing, not a fucking thing. And that's why we're running away." says Karkat. And the three of you leave.

Just like that, your entire life is different.


	5. Chapter 5

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you didn't think you would be nervous. You have known this day was coming for all eight sweeps of your conscious life. Your eighth wriggling day, marking the day you will leave the surface of the planet to go underground and care for the mother grub.

You have been putting together everything in your hive for a good many nights now, throwing things away, packing away others, and very simply getting rid of a lo of things you will no longer need.

Kanaya: answer door

You answer the door for the expected drones and protectoress of the mother grub. You feel very small next to their dwarfing height.

"You are Kanaya Maryam?"

"Yes." you extend your left arm. A needle is inserted, filling a vial full of your jade blood. it is given to the protectoress who briefly examines it before nodding her approval.

"You will come with us." you pick up a traveling bag you had waiting.

"I am aware of that, and I am prepared." The protectoress smiles slightly.

"Come then, little troll." she says. and you follow her away from your hive.

Kanaya: glance back at your childhood home

You think to look behind you, but resist the urge to do so. It is not a proper thing to do. Not for a protectoress of the mother grub.

Kanaya: Be a pirate

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and this is what you've always wanted.

You have a ship, and a loyal crew, and people from all over Alternia listen to you. Well, listen to your slightly modified words being said by Karkat. But, hey, good enough.

"Captain, there's another ship approaching." says one of your ship's crewmembers. You smile. You had been slightly worried that a sea faring ship just wouldn't cut it nowadays, but with The new Condesce favoring a planet-based rule rather than a space-based rule, it's working pretty well.

"Attack." you say. the crewtroll nods and starts bellowing orders 'from the captain'.

"Vriska." Karkat approaches you.

"Get beneath decks, Sufferer-spawn." you say. That name was your idea too. And people love it. "We're attacking."

"You don't have to attack every fucking ship we come upon, Vriska." said Karkat. "I mean, really?"

"Karkles, you are supposed to be memorizing your next speech." you say as you take a gun from someone. "Last one before we dock again."

"Yeah, no. I hate it, I'm not saying it."

"Well, just change the wording, you always do anyway. Where is Tavros?"

"It's not your fucking awful wording, it's the message. It's weird and too personal."

"Of course it's personal. it's _my_ rebellion after all." You say. a shot is fired at the other ship.

"Hey! I want that thing intact! It's much nicer than ours, providing you don't ruin it!" you yell at the gunner. "And where is Tavros?"

"I'm here!" he runs over to you and Karkat. "H-hey. I'm here."

"Gooooooood. Duck!" You shove both Karkat and Tavros down as a shot goes whistling over your heads.

"Hey! Don't let that go unanswered! We will board them! Their ship will be ours!" you shout, returned shouts of enthusiasm ring around the ship. the ships are quite close now and your men are swarming the other ship.

"Tavros, take Karkat somewhere safe. See you laaaaaaaater!" and run and jump the short distance between the now lashed together boats.

Oh yes, this really what you always wanted.

* * *

Vriska: be Feferi

* * *

Being the all-powerful ruler of the entire Alternian empire is both rewarding, and tiring. You don't have a clue what you would do without Eridan. You brought him here to be your adviser, and you regard it as the wisest thing you ever did.

"Your highness." one of your servants addresses you. "I have information on the subjugglators.

"Let me have it." you take it. Shortly after you rule, what had been some obscure cult came back in full swing. Led by a new 'Grand Highblood' who believers in the Mirthful Messiahs were calling their 'Miraculous Prophet'.

You regard the whole thing as complete carp.

Still, they are gaining power and influence, better keep an eye on him.

Feferi: call for Eridan.

You tell a servant to get Eridan for you. They nod and run off to do your bidding.

"Fef." Eridan enters the room a few moments later. "Wwhat's wwrong?"

"Nothing much." you put aside the papers about the subjugglators. "I need your opinion on somefin."

"Of course, that wwhy I'm here."

"It's about the rebellion."

"Bit of a stretch to call it that." he snorts.

"We executed people in the city today, for riots in the name of the Sufferer. I'm getting worried." you twists one of the bracelets left for you by your predecessor nervously.

"Fef," Eridan comes closer to you. "It's all fine. Another wweek and this rebellion is done. Here. This was put out yesterday." he takes a disc out of his pocket and puts it in a nearby player, which you keep in the room for convenience.

"I know what you guys say. Why am I just sitting here talking from the safety of some distant place, while asking you to stick your necks out. Who's that fucker think he's trying to kid?" says the troll on the screen. "Well, it's ending, you'll meet me, a lot of you at least. Within a week I'll be in the capital. And I'd love to see those stupid fuckass drones and their stupid fuckass leader try to stop me." the message ended.

"WWher does he get off saying stuff like that?" huffs Eridan. "but still, One wweek. That's all it wwill take, a wweek of wwaiting."

"I wonder." you say, "Why does he wear that hood, we all know his blood is that cod-awful red. So why cover his face?"

"Because despite his little rebellion, he's ashamed." says Eridan. "Please, please, Fef. Don't wworry about it." you nod.

"You're right, I'm being silly. If I should be worrying about anyfin, it's the Grand Highblood. I never thought he was this clever, but hey, guess so."

Feferi: Tell Eridan our plan

You decide to tell Eridan your idea.

"WWHAT? he says afterward. "I mean, it could wwork, but that kind of alliance? Wwhy not a less, binding, kind?"

"Because it's less binding. I have a lot of power, but it was given to me. He made his power, and in a single sweep!"

"So you're going to red-marry him?" asks Eridan. "I'm your advisor, Fef. Couldn't you have told me before you started negotiations?"

Feferi: act like a queen and tell him to shut the shell up.

"Be silent! I don't have to ask you anything! I do as I please." you say. You don't like being the Condesce around Eridan, but sometimes you need to. "He'll be coming soon actually. You're free to stay, or not. You choose."

"I'll leavve." says Eridan. he walks out. "shall I put people on this sufferer thing?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine. Tell Gamzee I said I hi."

"I will. And Eridan?"

"WWhat?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna yell at you."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are pretty fucking sure this is a bad idea.

You landed here a few days ago. Now your in the capital city, waiting for Vriska to rally the crowds, telling them you're here.

You pull you hood on your jacket a little tighter. When is she going to start?

You spot a few members of Vriska's crew in the crowd, and you know Tavros is with Vriska.

It's a busy square, it always has been, even more so now that there are more adults on the planet. Which is why Vriska had chosen it.

"Heeeeeeeey!" you look over towards the center of the square, Vriska has found something to stand and in still yelling.

"A week ago, a message was released, the sufferer-spawn said he'd come here. And he has!"

"Get down kid!"

"I am a legal adult, thank you very much!" she snaps. "Now, he's here. And guess what? You get to see his face." she straightens up. "SUFFERER-SPAWN! WHERE ARE YOU?" that's your cue.

Karkat: surge forward.

You run and as you do, you discard you jacket, you finally reached Vriska.

"Hello" you say. "I'm the sufferer-spawn. And I want to speak to all of you."

"You? You're a kid?"

"You're so small!"

"I never liked you, now I know why! Your some upstart punk!"

"The Sufferer-spawn is not a punk! That's not him!"

Karkat: prove who you are.

You retrieve your Sickle from your strife specibus and cut your palm. You lift up your hand.

"My name is Karkat Vantas. My ancestor was a troll known as the sufferer. And fuck it all, I'm risking my life to be here, so get those facts stored in your thinkpans and listen up!"

Silence.

"Thank you." you say. You look out at the crowd, and suddenly, something strange happens. Before now, your 'preaching' was talking to a camera with your face covered. Now, you're standing before a crowd, real people, looking back at you. People with lives, they have jobs, and matsprits, and lusi, and friends, and hives, and names and the message Vriska gave you...

You can't say it. It's full of fucking shit you don't agree with. But until now, you needed to say it because Vriska was keeping you safe. But you can't seem to make yourself worry about that.

"Okay listen. most everyone here has heard me talk. 'Preach' if you will. I talk about freedom and equality and how the hemospectrum is fuck. Well listen up! Nothing is changing unless we do something." You jump up onto the bow Vriska had been standing on. "But I can't ask any of you to do a fucking thing.

"You all have lives, maybe good, maybe bad. Point is, if you do anything- _anything-_ in my name or the name of my ancestor, you could very well be killed. Just cut down by order of the Condescension. So if you aren't willing to pay that price. Leave. Leave right now, and I won't blame you. Because in your place, I'd leave. I really honestly would just fucking go home." you glance around. No one goes. You look at Vriska, she looks like she wants to kill you.

"Okay then, I'll keep talking." you sit down on the box. "But any power I have comes from you. So what the fuck do you want me to say?"

* * *

Your name if Gamzee Makara and you plan to tell the truth.

You walk through the halls of the imperial palace and enter the throne room.

"Hello." you are greeted by The Condesce. You smile at the sight of her. Feferi, sitting in a throne meant for someone taller than her, dressed in black, wearing more jewelry than any other troll owns.

"Hey there." You bow. "What can a motherfucker like me do for her highness?" She smiles and steps down from her throne and walks over to you. You can't help but smile when when you see how much taller you are than her.

"Well," she takes your hands in hers. "Have you thought any on my, proposition?" You glance around. There are guards at the door, your own men outside, and Eridan Ampora standing next to the throne like he's prone to do.

The first time you came to meet at the palace, he wasn't here. But you saw him on the way out. Now, he's in the room, watching. And you'll be he's one jealous motherfucker.

"Could we talk alone? Really actually all up and motherfucking alone?" you ask. She thinks for a moment and nods.

"Out. All of you, out!" her drones leave. "You too Eridan."

"Fef-Your M-"

"Out!" he leaves. She turns back to you.

"Your turn." you walk to the door and dismiss your own guards.

Gamzee: sit on the floor.

You sit down crosslegged on the floor and gesture for Feferi to join you. She doesn't.

"Look, I just wanna talk eye to eye. I ain't gonna hurt you." she sits across from you.

"Feferi." You take her hands this time. "This is a lie."

"What?" she says.

"You ain't red for me. And I'm not for you. This whole thing is motherfucking politics." you say. "And if it's a game you wanna play, well, I'm all up and for it too."

"You'd give up a chance at love?" she asks.

"You are."

"I will never love." she says.

"Me either, sister. I don't have any motherfucking love to give anyone. there ain't no red feelings in me." you say. And it's true. You gave them away, and you aren't getting them back. "But what I don't get is why a such a motherfucking sweetheart like you won't ever love?"

"Because." she says. "I, shouldn't tell you."

"Listen." you squeeze her hands. "I'm a good listener. And here's how this game's gonna work. I'll all up and red-marry you. You'll have my power, and I'll sorta have yours. When we're around people, I play my part, you play yours. But when we're alone, we'll just be our motherfucking miraculous selves. And maybe friends?" she starts laughing.

"Sure. I'd like that. I really would. The only friend I have left is Eridan, really. Being the Condescension, it-it's actually pretty lonely." Fuschia tears start trickling from her eyes. "Oh glub it, now I'm crying."

"Hey, we're alone." you stand up. "Be our motherfucking miraculous selves, right?" She stands too.

"Yeah."

"So, am I suppose to propose or something? Show you some miraculous display of affection and love?" she laughs again.

"No. But we do have to make plans."

"Yeah."

Gamzee: be the fiancée

* * *

You are so relieved. Gamzee knows this is politics, and neither of you have to pretend. And maybe you have a friend.

You told him you'd never love, and that's true. You couldn't. It's be dragging someone into this dangerous and stressful life. You don't want that.

"Excuse me." Eridan comes in. "I'm so very sorry, but this is important. He's here."

"Who's here?" asks The Grand Highblood.

"That horrid rebel." he says. "Let me show you both." He takes out the mobile computer he has from under his arm and opens it up. You sit down in your throne, just like what is expected of you. Eridan hands the computer to you and both he and Gamzee stand behind you.

"Well no. That's not what's going on at all!" a troll about your age is debated with a blue-blood.

"This a live stream by the way, off of a security camera." says Eridan.

"So you don't want to be emperor, Sufferer-Spawn?"

"No. At one point I wanted to be-that doesn't matter. I want there to be no emperor, or empress or Condesce." he explains.

Feferi: realize

"That's Karkat Vantas!" you yell. "But-but how?"

"I don't know." said Eridan. Gamzee stays silent.

"Are you really going to reverse the hemospectrum?" asked someone in the crowd.

"No! Fuck, where do you get this from? I can't personally do much at all, any power I have comes from all of you. And what I want-what my ancestor wanted-was for there to be no Condescension and no hemospectrum." your breath catches. "A fuschiablood is no better than a brownblood in any way! We just think that because if we don't, we could be killed. You know why our empress has power?" he pauses for a moment. "Because you're  afraid of her. I heard she culls less. So what? She still kills, and eventually she will kill as much as her predecessor. She fucking  _has to_  if she doesn't you won't be afraid. And then, you won't respect her. Because she has never earned any respect, she has it because if you disrespect her. you know you will get your guts ripped out by a drone!" He looks around, and then right at the camera.

"I'm not afraid, Feferi Prexes! Because that's all you are! Feferi! Not the Condescension! Just Feferi! And you were a kind sorta person who never killed anything for any reason. Be that again, I'm asking you. Step down! End this! Before you become just like  _your_  ancestor!"

You are shaking. Karkat-he's a mutant. the lowest of the low, and he thinks he can tell you what to do?

No. You hate the small bit of culling you still must do for the safety of your empire. He has no right! None!

"Kill him." she says. "End him, Please. Before he ruins everything." Eridan nods and snaps shut the laptop.

"I'll send in troops right away." he leaves.

"Yow know. that motherfucker used to be my best bro." says Gamzee.

"Oh Cod. I'm so sorry." you say. "I just-I can't-I'll take it back-"

"-Hey, he chose his life, and you chose yours and I chose mine." he say. "So if he wanted to be stupid and challenge what he can't beat. Then he'll get whatever he earns. We'll all get what we earn in the end. And I hope to earn myself some motherfuckin' miracles." you offer your fiancée a small smile.

"Yeah, Gamzee. I do too."


	7. Chapter 7

Your name is Vriska Serket and you cannot believe what Karkat has done.

You gave him a very precise speech. One that you thought-no-you knew was absolutely perfect. And he threw it away and did his own thing entirely!

"Drones!" someone yells. And there are. Three of them storming toward you.

Vriska: STRIFE

You pull a sword out of your strife specibus and stand in front of Karkat.

"You will leave." says a drone.

"No. You will." you say. And he does. He walks away. "And both of you too, if you please." they don't move.

"We are now protected against your abilities. You are a rebel and the sentence is death. You put up your sword and exchange blows. But you are knocked to the ground by the other drone.

"Let her be!" Karkat yells, he lunges forward and begins his own attack. You see this as an opportunity.

"Help him!" you yell, scrambling to your feet. "He's helping you!" That proves to be enough to rally the crowd. The drones are attacked.

"You will desist! Backup has been called for." says one, before he is pulled down. You smirk and join in the fray. Things are back on track.

Vriska: Be Karkat

* * *

You really cannot believe how fucking adamant these guys are. There's just three of them against maybe fifteen people and they are trying to actually fucking win.

Karkat: look up.

You look up for just a moment and see exactly what you didn't want to.

More drones. More perfect little soldiers all intent on ripping your guts out.

"Everyone without a real weapon, get out of here! Run! Please!" you shout, and some do leave, just as two drones (out of what is now ten drones standing) set in on you.

Vriska show up at your sides and starts an aggressive attack. You join her.

"I gave you a speech!" she says.

"Yeah, well, it was shit." you reply. "Where's Tavros? Tavros!"

"I'm fine!" comes the answer.

"We could've been having this fight at the palace." Vriska manages to stab the drone through the stomach and knocks yours unconscious.

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"Yes I did. Eight more to go. My lucky number." you both return to the work of disabling the drones, with the help of the few remaining members of the crowd.

"You wanted me to get them to storm the palace, and kill Feferi! Not happening!"

"Why not?"

"Because I want this to have chance at an end where nobody has to die." Two more drones fall, both still living. Vriska prepares to stab both but you pull her away. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Something about trolls dying." she says. And is promptly slashed in her metal arm.

"Ah!" she clutches it. You take a chance to knock out the drone, but they're almost twice your size. You get knocked down.

Karkat: close eyes.

you will  _not_ close your eyes. If you can't meet death on your feet, you'll at least do it with your eyes open.

Someone leaps in front and slashes at the drones face, knocking them off balance. you see your chance and take it.

you lunge for his shins, and succeed in kicking him down.

your rescuer grabs your hands and pulls you away.

"No!" you pull away. "I have to help Vriska and Tavros!" you run back in. and find Tavros desperately trying to avoid being killed.

"Get outta here!" yells a random person.

"Yeah, live for us!" you freeze. live for them? They want you to run away?

Karkat: leave

"Tavros! come on!" Tavros glances over and nods swiftly. he whips back around and hits the drone in the jaw, knocking him flat. he runs over to you and follows you out.

"Hey! where are you going?" Vriska runs to you, her fake arm hanging limp. you grabs her other one (after returning your sickle to your strife specibus) and pull her along.

"We need to go. Before one of us gets hurt." you duck and barely avoid being beheaded. Tavros punches the drone in the stomach and he doubles over, you hit him in the head.

_Fuck, gotta hide!_

Someone grabs your free hand.

"I'll help you!" she says and pulls you through the crowd, ducking and weaving until you've made it several yards away and are hiding behind some poor troll's hive.

Karkat: finally look at the person who helped you

you look next you and your jaw drops.

"Nepeta?"

"Hello Karkitty!" she practically yells. "Oops. Gotta be quiet as a squeakbeast, right?"

"Yeah, but what the fuck are you doing here? you're gonna get hurt." she smiles.

"I will gladly lay down my life furrr the Suffurrer, his ideals, and his descendant."

"No! No. I don't want people risking their lives for  _me._ " you groan.

"Hey, Tavros." said Vriska. "How'd you do that? Punch so hard?"

"Oh, um, well. When I was in my four-wheeled device I had to push myself everywhere, and I built up a lot of arm strength. And I've worked to keep it since I got my new legs."

"We can't stay here." you stand. "Vriska, can you find your crew, and am I still welcome aboard your ship?"

"Yes, I suppose you are, Karkles. But only because I need you." she says. "I want some action and this rebellion can get it for me, and it looks like you aren't going to let it be my rebellion anymore, are you?" You nod. You are done listening to Vriska when it comes to messing with other people's lives.

"One thing though." adds Vriska. "the original reason I told you to tell people you were coming was because we needed to dock for repairs. We can't leave for like, four days?"

"Fuck!" you say. "just, Fuck."

"Um, I can help." offers Nepeta. "You can stay in my cave and I'll stay with Equius."

"What are you guys now?"

"Still meowrails! Come on, I'll show you the way."

"What about, uh, the crew?" asks Tavros.

"They can fend for themselves, they'll be fine." says Vriska. You frown. You don't want to get Nepeta involved, but it looks like she'll get herself involved no matter what.

Karkat: go with Nepeta

You follow her along with Tavros and Vriska, hiding and keeping out of site as much as possible.

You reach her cave.

"You'll be safe here." she says. "No one will know you're here, not even Equius! I purrromise!" she smiles. "I'll bring you food later. I better go." she runs off.

"This seems like a bad idea."

"Relax, Karkaaaaaaaat." says Vriska. "We'll get you around in the next four days, gain some support, and then leave, Nepeta will be entirely unharmed when we leave, I'm sure." you lay down on the a pile of blankets.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

* * *

Your name is Equius Zahhak and you don't know how much longer you can hold you tongue.

You are perfectly aware of what Nepeta is doing. Of the..lowblooded..rebels she associates with. But you don't tell her you know.

You worry about your moirail and what could happen if someone finds out, which is why you say nothing, and do nothing.

Equius: check on her

You wander into the other room where Nepeta is curled up on the carpet. You sigh. You told her she could use your recouprecoon, but she prefers to sleep here you suppose.

She sighs in her sleep and shifts a little. You are always struck by how STRONG such a small troll as Nepeta is on occasion. you do wonder why she asked to stay here for the next few days.

Equius: pick up catroll's computer

Nepeta had brought her portable computer with her, and she has left it open on the floor, you pick it up, intending to move it to where it won't be in the way. when you notice the conversation on trollian she has up.

Equius: read messages

* * *

_ArsenicCatnip began trolling CarcinoGeneticist_

AC: :33 *looks at you with worry* it's already on evfurry feed.

CG: STOP WITH THE ROLEPLAY, GOG, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING ANNOYING IT IS? IT'S LIKE YOU'RE TREATING THIS AS A GAME! WELL, PEOPLE HAVE DIED. NOT A GAME ANYMORE.

AC: :33 *huffs at you* fine. No more roleplay. And only two people died today, no, four, two wounded just died. but that's really it. and one was a drone.

CG: OH, RIGHT! THAT MAKES IT AL BETTER! GOG, I FUCKING HATE BEING THIS...THING. RELIGIOUS LEADER, POLITICAL MOVEMENT, REBEL, WHATEVER THE FUCK I AM. BUT I GUESS I CAN'T BACK DOWN NOW, CAN I?

AC: Nope! You're stuck with us! and from Captain Vriskers sounds like your stuck  _here_  a few days.

CG: DON'T CALL HER 'CAPTAIN' VRISKERS! SHE'S READING THIS AND YOU'RE INFLATING HER ALREADY DANGEROUSLY AND FUCKING MISPLACED SENSE OF SELF IMPORTANCE.

AC: but she is a captain, she has a ship. (ships! hehehe!). Anyway, there are rebels here who are arrange a little bit, they could help you be able to do things while you're here. Talk to everyone or do a demonstration of...something.

AC: Oh! Karkitty! People love you! they've disabled to comments because people were agreeing with you on this feed channel!

CG: I'M ACTUALLY REALLY SURPRISED BY THAT. FEFERI ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT HOW SHE WAS GOING TO CHANGE STUFF, BUT I DON'T SEE MUCH CHANGE. HUH. MAYBE THERE WAS SOME TRUTH BEHIND THAT SHIT I SAID.

AC: that's good! Because trolls were agreeing with it.

CG: WEL-ASDHAOBIhkb;snudgborwef;kOBUL[WHIVH [[[./

AC: Karkitty...

CG: oh, relax. it's fiiiiiiiine. I was just trying to get the computer. Karkles can be so stu88orn, ::::)

AC: Oh, hello Captain Vriskers.

CG: hello Nepeta. Now, what was this about a demonstration?

AC: well, I know somebody that would help us to

Equius: cease reading.

* * *

You put aside the portable computer before you read something incriminating. You walk back over to Nepeta and sit down beside her.

You do not share or condone her beliefs. But she is your palemate, the only quadrant you have ever filled. You care deeply for her and you could not bare to lose her.

You will continue to turn a blind eye for as long as you can, perhaps it may be in defiance of the Empress. But then again, Feferi has never actually asked you if Nepeta is a rebel either.

You have made your choice, you will protect her.

Equius: be the rebel leader

* * *

Your name is Karkat and you are fighting for your life.

You duck as a drone pulls out his blaster as shoots at you. He misses, but it's fucking closer than you like. You weave forward and slice open his left calf. some random person knocked him down.

"no killing!" you shout before moving on.

This wasn't the original intent. you were just going to talk again, then drones showed up. More than last time. if you live, you're supposed to leave again tomorrow. So Vriska and Nepeta convinced you to speak once more. and you did. You spewed the same uplifting: 'life is fuck let's fix it' shit your so called 'followers' love.

There was no warning, they just came and strode right for you and everyone got in their way. You had no time to tell people to leave.

"Ugh!" you are jostled and stumble a few steps. You right yourself and continue your pattern of duck, weave, slash, move. No death. Or as little as possible.

"Hey-AHH!" you whips your head around and see a girl, no older than you have a sword stuck into her chest, you run to her, throwing up a sickle to stop her from being stabbed again. he strokes later and the drone is dead.

One thing you quickly realized was to your advantage was no one expected you to be a good fighter, so you can take them by surprise.

Karkat: comfort dying troll

"you're..." says the dying girl, you crouch down and lift her up so she's sitting. There's a lot of blood, just gushing hot and green from her chest.

"It's okay, it'll be just...fucking fine. What's your name? I'm Karkat." she tries to laugh, but it turns into a bloody cough, splattering you both.

"Ca-Callie. I'm Callie." she clasped your hand. "go, please. you need to win, Sufferer-Spawn." her eyelids flutter "get-ge-uuuh." her eyes close and her pulse slows. And then stops entirely.

Karkat: leave the corpse and win

You get up and make one, silent decision: 'fuck them'.

You tear threw the scene, slashing and hacking and even killing some drones. You are convinced no more innocent and random people will die for you. You won't allow it.

You slash at a drone, and he falls, standing behind him was Vriska. She smiles at you.

"Well Karkles-"

"-shut the fuck up." you say. the area has been cleared, people are scrambling to their feet, helping other up.

it was relatively small skirmish, really. but to you, who has never been in many fights, it's a battlefield after the battle ends. you go back to where Callie lies dead.

"Did anyone know her?" you ask, picking her up. "Anyone?" mumurs of no and shakes of heads to the same effect are the only reply you get.

"Here, let me." a man takes her body away. "she'll be cared for. her family found. what was her name, Sufferer-Spawn?"

"Callie. That's all she told me." you truthfully say. The male troll nods and carries away the body. You find yourself following Nepeta, Vriska, and Tavros away. You've gone entirely on autopilot, just thinking about what happened.

Karkat: Be someone else.

* * *

Your name is Tavros.

You sit eating, watching Karkat, he's sat in the same position, curling up and staring at the wall since you all came back. Vriska is jabbering away about tomorrow, you sit quietly and nod every now and again and tell her she's right.

"Karkat are you listening?" she rolls her eye. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Her name was Callie, her blood was green, and she died for me." said Karkat, his eyes still blank. "that's all I know about her. And she was just one. how many people are going to die before this is done?" you know who he means, the troll he went back for when he finished his...well, rampage.

"Karkitty." Nepeta says, swallowing a bit of her own food. "She came and fought of her own furee will. All you can do is keep fighting, an eventually win. And we'll help you."

"Yeah." you say. "Oh,uh, at least. I will." Vriska just rolled her eyes. Again.

"Yeah..." Karkat lifted up his head. "Win. Well, then. Let's go and fucking win." he jumped up. "Vriska, either you tellt he crew we're waiting another day or you're leaving without me."

"What?" she said. "What are doing, Karkles?"

"Karkit-" began Nepeta, but was cut off.

"I'm winning, and I'm winning tomorrow night, Vriska." he says.

"um, how?" you ask.

"I'm going to kill The Condesce." he says. You nearly choke

"K-kill...Feferi?"

"Weren't you against that just a few days ago?" says Vriska.

"A few days ago I wasn't so fucking aware of what people would give up for gogdamn me!" snaps Karkat. "I don't want to kill Feferi, she's sweet. But if she keeps being The Condescension, that will end. And she won't step down so..." Karkat takes a breath. "It's the only way to end this swiftly with as few deaths as possible.'

"Wellllllll then." says Vriska, standing. "Let's go kill ourselves a Empress. I assume the idea is a small raiding party?"

"The idea is I go alone."

"Don't be stupid, I'm coming."

"Me too, Karkitty!"

"I-I'll come. I want to help." you say, he glances at each of you and then nods.

"Easier to let you than to fucking stop you. okay, here's my basic idea..."


	9. Chapter 9

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are doing something you've never done before.

You are giving up on any hope of romance with Feferi. you had a long talk with yourself and accepted it couldn't happen, (even though you wish it could) she is The Imperial Condescension, and you are her advisor, and now it has become your duty to assist with, and even entirely oversea military operations. It wouldn't be appropriate. Not to mention her red quadrant is about to become permanently filled.

Eridan: read reports

You go through the pile of reports that have become very large in the past few days, ever since Karkat came back. Feferi is still upset. you think she's just scared that what he said was true, that she would become dark and cruel and royally messed up. Like her predecessor. That could never happen to Fef though, never.

You look at one picture a drone had gotten their hands on, just from yesterday. Karkat standing, holding some greenblood with wavy horns's corpse. Karkat looks quite distressed actually, and with the blood and ripped up ground around them, it's actually a rather touching photograph.

"Sir." you turn around expecting to see a lowblooded servant. Instead you see Gamzee.

"Please come in, highblood." you say. "Excuse the mess, I wwas wworking." you were asked by Feferi to be cordial, and in less than an octal, he'll outrank you so better get used to it.

Gamzee puts a hand up. "oh, don't be all motherfucking proper, Eridan. Far as I see, we're just a couple of motherfucking friends and equals having a visit." he finds a chair and pulls it over to your desk and sits.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks. You look directly at him.

"You said equals , right?"

"Yeah, motherfucker."

"Alright then. Gamz, I don't like you." you say. "I love Feferi, but wwe could never happen. I mean, it wwould'vve been hard before, but noww it's going to be impossible. And as far as I can see, it's because of you." he looks at you, calmly smiling.

"Motherfucker...Feferi told me she can't love no more. I don't know why, but she said that. But hey, brother. if you can get her all up and loving again. I'm not gonna care." you stare.

"So you're basically giving me permission to have and affair wwith your wwife."

"I said if, motherfucker. Besides, we both agreed," he stood up. "it's all just motherfucking politics" he picks up the photograph of Karkat.

"This staged?"

"Not as far as wwe know." he set it down.

"Motherfuck, he's good then." and he walks out.

Eridan: be someone with less paperwork.

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are scared.

You think you're doing a good job of hiding it, but you feel like running away.

"So at this hour, she'll be in her chambers." says Nepeta. her, yourself, Vriska, and Karkat are hiding. "That's ofur there." she point to the fourth story on the left. "We can go through the back."

"Yeah, second time you've said that now. How?" asks Karkat.

"the rebellion is bigger than you know, Sufferer-Spawn." she giggles. "we have one follower in the palace."

"Then why don't we just ask them to...you know." you say.

"Well, they're kind of confined to the kitchen area."

"Nepeta, is our way in a slave?" asks Vriska.

"Aye, Captain."

"Don't call her captain, I'm in charge her." says Karkat. "Okay, plan is we go in, and we make our way to Feferi. stay together, we'll try to stay hidden, but if it doesn't work, run. We just keep making our way towards the royal chambers. And no heroics, got it?" everyone-including you-nods.

"Let's go." Karkat steps from your hiding place and dashes silently to the wall, pressing himself against it. Nepeta and Vriska do the same, and then you. you are sure you make the most noise with you robotic legs. you all slide along the wall to a small door, no guards. Nepeta knocks.

"Delifurry." she says. The door creaks open. a man comes out. you almost let out a squeak of surprise at him, or rather the scars on his face. They look awful.

He nods and ushers you in. a cook looks up and quickly looks away. So, at least the kitchen staff will turn a blind eye.

"come on." says Karkat quietly. "and thank you." the older troll just nods again.

Tavros: follow Karkat.

You follow Karkat. you are amazed by two things: first is the splendor of the palace. Next it how few guards there actually are. you make it up the first two floors just fine.

"it's not good enough." Vriska pulls you into a shadow at the sound of someone talking. Nepeta and Karkat also hide. "I know it looks okay, but it will break too easily. please do it again." it's Feferi, talking to her servants, and flanked by two guards. She's gotten taller. And she's dressed not in bright colors, but all black, and horn jewelry.

"Yes, your highness." the lady nods and hurries away.

You see Karkat nod to you and Vriska. You know what he wants.

Tavros: STRIFE

you punch the guard in the back of the head, Vriska runs the other one through. Feferi turns around, her trident is out of her strife specibus and her hand before she finishes turning.

"What the shell-oh my cod!" she says, but also reacts physically as well, thrusting her trident at Vriska, who parries the blow. "GUARDS!" Feferi shouts.

Karkat comes out. "stop it Vriska! Feferi." he says. "I am, so, so so sorry." he has his sickles and lunges at her. she parries the blow.

"Karkrab!" she says. you flinch, mostly because Karkat won't, even though she used her personal nickname for him.

"Karkat Vantas, your highness. That's my name. I don't know a Karkrab." he continues the exchange of blows, coming close to ending her, but only leaving minor scrapes and wounds. The same is true for Feferi's attempts.

"Yes you do, I always call you Karkrab!" she pleads. "because we're friends!"

"Friends don't order attacks on friends that cost innocent lives, Your Majesty." he says in a flat voice. "However empresses order attacks on rebels trying to change the world for the better."

"I was trying to fix things too! But there's so much I need to deal with-" he catches her off guard and sends her trident flying. Instantly Vriska and Nepeta point their weapons at her. You pick up the trident.

"I said power corrupts. Look at me, I'm proof. And like I said, I'm sorry, Feferi Peixes." she lays there, dumbstruck.

"WWhat is this? Stop them right now!" He turn and see Eridan, accompanied by guards who waste no time. Vrisk yourself and Nepeta take them on. Feferi seizes the moment and jumps up, knocking Karkat down, his head making and awful noise as it hits the floor.

"I'm the sorry one." she says. "but you're threatening my empire." she nods to Eridan who points his gun at Karkat. Nepeta backflips into the situation, ripping two of her claws across Eridan's face, he drops his gun and clutches his face. She grabs Karkat hand and pulls him up.

"Mission abort!" Nepeta yells. Vriska beheads a guard and follows as do you. But without the beheading.

"No," Karkat says, blood is coming from a cut somewhere on his head. "I need to finish this."

"NO, you need to live, Karkles." says Vriska, running. You look back.

"They're gaining on us!" you shout

"That's why I got this!" Vriska whips out a stolen blaster and shoots backwards, a guard falls. They shoot back. There's no way you'll make it back down and out

Tavros: look at window.

you notice a tall, thin window, maybe just wide enough for a troll to jump out of.

"Guys, look!" you point it out, Nepeta and Karkat run for it, Vriska shoots again and runs to it as well.

"There's something down there! A pond! I remember seeing it on the way in." says Karkat. "if we can just climb donw a little, we can make it!"

"Go!" you say.

"I'm going l-"

"First." says Vriska, she ducks, barely avoiding a blaster shot. You look at the window again. And at the approaching guards.

"Vriska, give me the gun." you say.

"What?"

"I won't fit out the window, my horns are too big, I could jump sideways, but the fall could really mess me up, and someone needs to hold those guys off." She smirks.

"I guess you are brave sometimes." she tosses the gun at you. You run to the middle of the hallway and start shooting.

_Brave like Rufioh, be brave like Rufioh._

"Ta-"

"let him go, Karkat!"

"bu-"

"GET OUT!" you yell. you've never yelled like that before. You hear nothing more from your friends.

_Be brave..._

You get up and start running. You hear a shot fired and a pain shoot up your left leg.

You fall. You turn around and keep shooting, but it's no good. You hold them for only a few moment before you are caught and dragged to your feet.

Or rather foot, as your left foot is now dangling by only a few wires.

"Did they get away?" one guard asks another.

"Yeah, this bastard here gave them enough time." you smile. And are then forced to your knees. you know what comes next, it's not the first time you've faced a culling fork.

You look only at the guard about to kill you, directly at him.

"Stop." you look up. As do the guards. a troll is leaning against the wall. his dress is strange, all black and purple with an odd mixture of strips and spots. the paint on his face looks like a skull, he's a subjuggulator, most definitely. But the guards listen to him?

Tavros: recognize him.

You suddenly know who it is.

"Gamzee?" you whisper. He doesn't hear you, no one does.

he saunters over to you, but looks only at the guards.

"What the motherfuck are you doing?"

"Executing a criminal, sir."

"No."

"no? sir-"

"You're locking him up somewhere until I talk The Condesce about this motherfucker. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." he leaves, without even looking at you, he leaves.

He just saved your life and you have no clue why.


	10. Chapter 10

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you hate yourself.

"I could've hung back! I should've! I could have faced those fuckass drones myself and given Tavros time to run! Why the fuck did I leave! Gog!" you say as you pound your head against a wall.

"Oh, puh-lease." says Vriska. "Tavros did what he thought necessary. Necessary to save your ass after your failed mission."

"I FUCKING WELL KNOW THAT!" you yell. you sit down and hold your head in your hands "this was supposed to prevent more deaths."

"It's not a total loss" said Vriska. "They know we have power, and friends all over. We made it up two floors, killed a few drones, scarred Eridan-job well done by the way, Nepeta- and we had Feferi at our mercy, and that was with only four trolls. It'll be a while before we're underestimated again. And we can leave tomorrow morning."

"No.' you say. "we're gonna stage a rescue mission. And this time it'll-" you get a smack from Nepeta.

"Tavros just gave up efurrything so you could get away! You won't go back, you won't!" she says. "You can't. you can get on the boat tomorrow and sail somewhere else to preach. For the good of us who believe in you." you look at her. She is right. You don't want followers if it means they'll die for you, but you have them. And you need to work for them, not sit here in self-pity.

"Now, tomorrow when we leave, we'll go to the east islands. after that, the eastern province." says Vriska. "It'll be a long while before we come back here, so if you have anyone to see or anything to do, better hurry up and do it."

Karkat: think about her.

Your thoughts instantly go to Terezi. you would love to go to her hive and see her, talk to her. You really do miss her.

You aren't going though. If anyone saw you, her chances at the life she wants would be destroyed. And who even knows if she wants to see you?

"No." you tell Vriska. She shrugs.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to meet with my crew, don't worry I'll be careful. Byyyyyyyye!" she leaves.

"I should go to, Equius will be wondering where I am." says Nepeta. She gives you a hug. "it'll be okay." she says and then leaves. Leaving you alone with your thoughts.

And your thoughts suck.

Karkat: be Tavros

* * *

You are dragged along to the throne room and thrown down in front of the throne. You hit your knee on the way here so now you can't even stand or kneel, just sit here.

Tavros: look up

You look up at the throne. Feferi is sitting in it. She looks so small against it, like a toy.

_be brave_

"Hi Feferi." you say. This earns you a smack from one of the drones.

"Hey! don't hit him." says Feferi. she get down and walks to you. she kneels down to be on your level. "Tavros..." she says, sweetly. she reaches out, you know she is going to touch you.

"Don't touch me!" you say, pulling back. She looks surprised.

"Alright, I won't. But, Tavros. You were always such a dear. So kind and gentle." you don't respond. "so why did you this?"

"Because I believe. in The Sufferer. I believe that we all deserve equality." you take a breath. "and I don't believe you deserve that that throne just because of luck of the draw." she sucks in her breath.

"Someone must keep order."

"By-by scaring us into obeying?" you are shaking. "Thhat's what y-you do."

"Tavros, are you scared of me?" she asks. You nod.

"Yes." you say quietly. "I am." you look her directly in the eyes. "So, so please. Hurry up and kill me so I can stop being scared." she looks as if you slapped her. She stands up straight and the look in her eyes changes. Like she's trying to be distant and cold.

"Whale, I won't be culling you today, rebel." she sits back down. "as a matter of fact, I may not ever cull you."

"W-what?"

"I'm giving you away. Let's call it, a wedding gift. Get him out of here. I am sick to my gills of dealing with rebels." you are dragged out once again by the drones.

A few minutes later, you are in an entirely different part of the palace. You are thrown into a room and hear a lock click behind you.

Tavros: stand up and look around

You cannot stand, but you can sit up and look around. It's a small respiteblock. There's a window, but bars have been hastily constructed across it. There's a recouprecoon, a chair, and nothing else really. There are two other doors beside the one out. You can't try either though, since you're pretty much stuck where the drones dropped you.

One of the doors begins to open though, and another troll enters.

Gamzee Makara.

"Hello, Tavbro." he says. He looks like how he did when you saw him earlier. You look away.

"Sorry about your wicked metal legs getting all motherfucking beat up." he says. "But I'll bet Equius made those. I'll get him to come fix them."

"Why are you doing this?" you ask.

"Because you're my Tavbro." he says. he picks you up and sets you in the chair. "And since I'm all up and marrying Feferi, I have some sway, you know?" You had heard about the marriage, from the way Gamzee talks about it, it confirms the rumors that it's a political alliance.

"...I'm not your Tavbro." you say. "I-I haven't even seen you since that day..." he nods.

"Maybe, motherfucker. And you may be a motherfucking rebel, and I may be The Grand motherfucking Highblood, a position of power I got thanks to the hemospectrum. And maybe, just maybe you never were just my Tavbro to me." you blink.

"I don't understand."

"Tavros, I saved your ass because I have been red for you since we were six." he says. "and I saw you today, and the feelings are still all up and motherfucking there." you are speechless.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just, well I," he puts up a hand to stop your stuttering.

"You ain't flush for me, I get it." says Gamzee " I don't expect you to be. But the truth is this, motherfucker, the deal with Feferi was that you'd be my permanent prisoner and slave. As far as anyone else is concerned, I own you. "

"No one owns me!" you burst out. Gamzee grabs you by the shoulders.

"I do. I don't really like it, but it was this or a motherfucking culling fork." he lets go. "I'll be back soon, Tavros." he leaves.

You slump in the chair. Gamzee? Red for you? And now he literally controls your life.

_Maybe I can try to win him over to our cause. maybe I can make us a powerful ally..._

You look at the barred window

 _And maybe I can grow wings and fly away._ you think miserably.


	11. Chapter 11

Your name Tavros Nitram and you don't even know how you feel.

You're stitting in the chair again the next day, waiting for Equius to come and repair your legs. Now, he'll know. He'll know what you've been doing the past sweep and you are scared of what he'll say or do. Chances are he'll quietly repair your legs and be done with it, after all, a highblood told him to.

Equius enters the room holding a toolkit. he doesn't look at your face, but immediately sits down in front of you and lifts your legs with the damaged foot by the ankle.

"E-qui-" you begin, but he puts up a hand, indicating for you to stop speaking. You do.

"This will be painful." he says and pulls out wire trimmers and a small portable flaming device. He quickly cuts the ends of the wires in your legs and starts soldering them back together. As he told you, this is painful. You don't scream or cry, but you squeeze your eyes shut, grind your teeth together, and dig your fingernails into your palms hard enough that they start to bleed.

"That is done." he says. he puts aside the tools and looks at your knee, frowning.

"A-a-are you mad at me?" you ask, not sure why that would matter.

"Your knee is not badly damaged, it will only take a minute to repair, and it will not hurt much." say Equius. he goes about that.

"I'm sorry I got th-them damaged." you say as he works. "but I've been taking good care of my legs, really."

"By all rights I should remove them." he says. "you have abused the gift of being able to walk by participating in rebellious activities. However, The Grand Highblood requested I repair you. So I shall."

"It-it's not like I had much choice. the other option was being culled." you say.

"Then you should have accepted your death with honor." he stands. "I am finished." you stand up.

"They-they're perfect. Thank you." he nods and turns to leave, taking his toolkit with him.

"Tavros Nitram," he says. "My moirail, is she in much danger?" You blink and then realize what he means. He knows what Nepeta is up to.

"Less now that Karkat is gone." you say. He nods and leaves. the door locking behind him.

Tavros: be Nepeta

* * *

Your Name is Nepeta Leijon.

You are sitting on a dock, knees pulled up staring out at the water. Karkat and Vriska left a few hours ago and you still haven't gone home.

You asked them, both of them ofur and ofur to take you with. And every time the told you no. That you needed to stay here, help from here, stay with your blueblood moirail, fight from the inside, or even that you would be miserable on a boat. As if! You love ships, even literal ones.

But Karkitty asked you to not come. Which is why you are sitting here.

Nepeta: go home

You stand up and start to walk away. You miss Karkat so much! the whole time he was gone, you missed him. Then you saw him, but only fur such a little amount of time. At least, you helped a little bit.

You go home and pet your lusus, enjoying her purrs. You think and think and finally get an idea.

Your going to start a rebel cell. Right now, not much is organized, you have people you know are on your side, but no one is in charge, and no one can be really truly counted on. But you'll change that. And when The Sufferer Spawn comes back, you'll all be ready to help him.

You get a fresh notebook you were going to use for something else, but now it has a better purpose. It's going to help lowbloods be free and safe and happy finally.

You smile as you start drawing plans, leaning back on your lusus. Maybe it was a good thing you stayed behind after all.

Nepeta: be someone else

* * *

Your name is Eridan Ampora.

You lean in close to the mirror to look at your face. It's obvious these cuts won't heal perfectly. You are going to be permanently scarred. Just like your ancestor.

You found out about Vriska journal a good long while before Feferi became the Empress and pestered her until she let you see it. It didn't take long to figure out who your ancestor was, or then to go and fin out more about him from other places.

You put your glasses back on and walk away from the mirror. the scars won't be so bad, you suppose. perhaps they'll add something to your appearance, make you look older, or like you've been through enough to know more than everyone else. Either way, looking more like Dualscar did can't be so bad.

Eridan: go to throne room.

You can't go to the throne room because you just got there already.

You bow to Feferi and she sends the guards away. The two of you never talk about important things when others are around. that was your request. You can't advise Feferi or tell her what she needs to do in front of others, it'd make her look weak.

"Eridan..." she stands up and runs over to you and hugs you. You are surprised but hug her back. She pulls away and looks at you.

"Your face...oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, makes me looked, rugged." she laughs.

"You wish. But still, this whole thing, it's awful." she says. "I've tried so hard to stop the culling, sometimes, it's just, necessary. I've stop lots and lots of cullings and executions so far. "

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Fef." you say. "But, all the same. Karkat is a threat. because reel-ly, doesn't matter wwhat you do and don't do anymore, He's convvinced you'll end up a killer." She walked away.

Feferi wanders in circles as she talks. "So, you're shore I'd have to kill him to stop him?"

"I don't like it either." you truly don't. Killing upsets Fef, and you hate making her sad. "But it may be necessary. If you come up wwith another solution, a wway to imprison him wwithout his supporters trying to rescue him. I'll help howwevver I can." you mean that too." she stops walking and stand stilling, her face all furrowed, thinking hard. she sighs.

"I hate being The Condescension."

"No you don't." you say. "You lovve it. Powwer to do wwhatevver you think is best and right, instead of having your life decided by others. wwho wwouldn't wwant that?" she sighs and looks at the floor. Then looks up.

"I don't want to put an order out to kill him...but...I will. make it happen Eridan." you nod and leave the room. You know just how upset she is, and you'd love to try to make her feel better, but, you can't risk letting your true feelings show, it would mess up things for you both.

Eridan: Be The Condescension

* * *

After Eridan leaves you calmly go to your room and lock the door. There are things to prepare for your wedding scattered all over, paperwork you have yet to do or shove onto someone else, and several other things pertaining to being just who you are-sole dictator of an empire-laying around.

Feferi: Change

You tale of your black bodysuit and all the jewelry and change into something you're more fond of. Your multicolor swimsuit with the skirt.

You look in the mirror and see not a woman of eight and a half. But a girl of barely seven, if that. Before the day drones tried to cull Gamzee and Eridan. Before you knew you would for shore be The Empress, before Karkat decided to betray you because of his mutant blood.

_What's mutant blood anyway? A different color? I've always been taught mutations can become worse if passed onto another generation, that they become a threat to our survival. I hope that true. because, I need some way to forgive myself for doing this to Karkat. Some way._


	12. Chapter 12

Your name is Terezi Pyrope.

You sit, switching between sniffing a book and licking your computer. You need to learn as much as you can as fast as you can. You'll be turning nine in only three octals. Which may seem like a long time, but when it's a time limit, not so much.

At eight sweeps you became an adult. And you had to know what you wanted to do with your life. Otherwise you were getting shipped off this planet to some gog-forsaken colony to spend the rest of your days as a farmer or laborer or shit.

Overpopulation sucks.

You told them you were going to be a legislacerator. You passed preliminary tests, and now you have until you turned nine to pass the final trial. And you scheduled yours for in two days.

You are fairly confident you will pass with ease, but just to be sure...

Terezi: lick screen.

You wipe off your screen so as to get the best image and lick it once more, allowing new information to delight your tongue.

You are sure you'll pass this test, you have to, it's your dream.

Terezi: think of Karkat

Why would you think of Karkles right now? oh, looks like you already are...

You told him that a democratic government would mean more trials, more fun of you. Now, he's a rebel, And it scares you almost how persuasive he is.

You never thought of Karkat as a leader, but he is. There's something about him, he's honest. He's not what you think a great leader should look like, which grabs attention in and of itself.

And he believes what he says. You listen to his earlier...would you call them sermons? well, you listened to them and thought they weren't very good. But later, within the last octal since he came to the mainland they became amazing, fired. Beautiful.

You return to your studying. You can help fight from inside the system if you get this.

Which you will. Because you are amazing.

Terezi: be Tavros

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram. And you are trying to adjust.

It's been almost an octal since you officially became the property of Gamzee Makara, The Grand Highblood.

Gamzee hasn't touched you. It's almost the same thing every night. After the night ended, Gamzee came back here, to his room (which is adjacent to yours) and came and sat and talked to you.

You tried ignoring him for the first few days. But, now, you just talk with him. You don't talk about Karkat or Vriska or the rebellion, but you talk. Gamzee likes it.

The reason you started talking to him was because one day. He came in, tossed a set of nice, almost fancy clothes at you.

"Come on, try this on, gotta make sure they fit and shit. we'll test some makeup on you too." you looked at him blankly. He came over to you and lifted your head up by the chin. He's gotten so much taller than you, you've grown quite a bit in the last sweep too, but Gamzee even more so.

"Tavros." he had said "I'm getting married tomorrow. And you're gonna be there."

"What? Y-you let slaves attend weddings?" You had said. You had been miserable. Gamzee grabbed your arm and pulled you up from your seat on the floor, at the time you avoided walking because the Highblood was the reason your legs worked again.

"Subjugglators often had slaves. Put on the motherfucking clothes, Tavros. You'll get to go out, and move around and see people and maybe enjoy yourself somehow? I don't like having you be all up and motherfucking sad all the time." You stood and sighed. What had gotten to you-and still does-is how honest Gamzee is, he doesn't actually want you to be miserable, and he actually doesn't like your situation.

You had put on the clothes and sat still while Gamzee painted your face so 'all those motherfuckers know who's you are'. It hadn't been like Gamzee's. It looked instead like he had black tears dripping down his face and his mouth was stitched shut. Traditional slave makeup you found out later.

Now, you get dragged around, and everyone does know who you are. You were knocked over by a guard once, just once. Gamzee found out and you never saw that drone again.

Currently you're sitting in your room, looking out of the barred window. The only place you've been outside the palace in all this time is a spaceship, belonging to Gamzee, that's where his court is. It's a frightening place, dark, with multi-colored walls that you are too afraid to ask if it's paint, or, not.

"Hey Motherfucker." Gamzee comes in and flops down in the chair. "Hey, what's wrong Tavros?" he never calls you Tavbro anymore. You turn and smile.

"Nothing. Just dozing off." you don't like upsetting him. not because you'd be punished, but because Gamzee isn't the villain to you, he did his best to save you.

"If you say so, motherfucker." You came and pulled up a second chair that was in the room and sat next to him.

"How's Feferi?"

"Stressed as fuck. There was a motherfucking execution this morning-not a rebel so don't up and give my that look. And There's been some rebel action, it makes her really motherfucking upset. she isn't a killer."

"Does she kill without someone directly threatening her life?" asked Tavros.

"Well, yeah. She's the Motherfucking Condescension."

"Then, then she is a, a killer." Gamzee reaches out and grabs your hands.

"I'm not going to up and take away what you believe but here's the thing, motherfucker. The more people rebel, the more she has to cull to keep order, the more having motherfucking brownblood slaves is okay." You let him hold your hands, you hate yourself for it, but even a little contact with anyone...it's all you have left.

"It is n-never okay! N-n-no one has any right to dictate someone's life for them. No matter what co-color..." you stop talking and look down. Gamzee was just staring directly at you, no belief, no agreement, no support in his eyes. He doesn't believe it at all.

"That's not how life works, Tavros." he stands, still holding your hands. "I am powerful, because I was born to be, because my blood. And if killing a few motherfuckers keeps me that way, then yeah, I'll up and motherfucking club a few peoples."

You wish you could be surprised or hurt by his words. But you aren't, you knew he would say it. He pulls you up.

"Come on, I'm as bored as motherfuck. I'm gonna change into something less fancy and go looking around. Motherfuck, this palace has all shades of hidden places. Maybe it grew them while no one was living here for so long." you can't help but laugh.

"Am I- I'm supposed to come, uh, with you?" you ask. Gamzee nods happily.

"Sure thing motherfucker! I don't like being alone. it's all shades of dull. Come on!" He drags you through the door to his room where you end up leaning against a wall while Gamzee disappears into his bathroom and comes back out ten minutes later wearing a t-shirt, pajama pants, and his makeup so, so much simpler. Just like when you were kids.

And once again-despite knowing your friends are in danger and your situation could change any time-you can't help but smile.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Your name is Sollux Captor and your lusus is dead.

You knew it was going to die eventually, everyone's does. But you're not even nine yet, most live longer than that.

Sollux: Cry deeply over the loss of your lusus.

What? No, that's stupid! You aren't going to get emotional over this. Sure, It was a decent lusus, and you wish It had lived longer, but you aren't going to cry. You are almost nine, a grown man.

Sollux: troll matesprit

* * *

_TwinArmageddons began trolling ApocalypseArisen_

TA: hey AA

AA: 0h. hell0 s0llux. H0w are y0u t0day?

TA: fine ii gue22.

AA: are y0u really? i d0 n0t think y0u are.

TA: my lu2u2 died.

AA: 0h S0llux, I'm s0 s0rry.

TA: iit'2 no big deal.

AA: 0f c0urse it is. I miss mine s0 much.

TA: but you've been ok wiithout them.

AA: That is true. but it d0es n0t mean that perhaps I w0uld have been better 0ff with 0ne.

AA: what are y0u g0ing t0 d0 n0w?

TA: ii dunno. ju2t keep liiviing ii gue22. that'2 what everyone doe2

Sollux: suggest that thing you've been thinking about

TA: hey AA?

AA: yes?

TA: you're 9 now. And ii'll bee 9 in an octal.

AA: Yes, I kn0w.

TA: and we've been together for a long while. 2o ii wa2 wondering.

TA: And since both of your lu2i are gone now. Maybe we could, 2hare a hiive or 2omethiing?

AA: y0u're asking me t0 move in with y0u.

TA: iif you want two.

AA: n0. i c0uldn't. y0u live in the middle 0f a t0wn s0llux. t00 many pe0ple f0r me.

TA: Oh. ii under2tand. 2orry.

AA: S0llux?

TA: Yeah, AA?

AA:...y0u c0uld live here. I kn0w my hive is...well, n0t exactly the nicest place. but we c0uld make it nicer. f0r the tw0 of us.

TA: ..2ure. let'2 do iit.

AA: really?

TA: Yeah, really. ii'll come over and 2ee what we'll need to do.

AA: I'll be waiting. g00dbye s0llux.

TA: bye.

_TwinArmegeddons ceased trolling ApocalypseArisen_

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas

You recently landed in the south and are 'preaching' again. There's a military post here. It's caused some issues involving drones, one of which is your newly twisted ankle, but it will heal.

You are currently alone, hiding in the hive of someone who was recently culled. You are surprised how much people want to help you. You aren't even doing anything! All you do is talk and survived,  _They_ are the ones giving you places to stay.  _They_ are the ones showing you where to find them online.  _They_ are the ones making resistance cells and fighting back.

Vriska was right, you are only a face.

"Hey, Vantas." Vriska comes in and sits next to you. "Things went well today. The resistance is strong here, a few more people and a nice pep talk and the base here is going down. My crew will provide the people. Can you provide the rest?"

"Prelix Koffos." you say. "He lived here. His death was called a culling, but he was a rebel. He probably was killed for that reason." You looked over at her. "I can't even stop a few cullings and you want me to give a fucking speech to tall people to storm a highly fortified military base full of fucking drones just waiting to shoot them?"

"I could use my mental abilities instead." said Vriska. "It would be draining for such a large group, but I could manage. It'd go over better if they did it of their own free will out of a desire to be free though."

"Fine!" you stand. "I'll do it. Where am I going?" Vriska grins.

"Follow me, Sufferer-Spawn." she lead you through the hive, handing you the grey hooded sweater you've taken to wearing to hide your face as you leave the building.

Karkat: be Vriska

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and sometimes, even you fall for the Sufferer-Spawn.

You leaned against a wall in the back as he talks. The little mutant never stands still, does he? Always gesturing and pointing. And his eyes, ooooooooh, perfect! You have no clue whether he believes this stuff or not, but it sure looks like he does.

You don't believe it, lowbloods? equal? Puh-lease. They are simply and only very useful. You have an agenda here. This whole thing-if successful which it will be because you planned this rebellion-it will entirely screw up the power balance, leaving you a lovely shot at a certain overly ornate chair.

"In the end, their blood doesn't make them stronger. And our numbers nearly match theirs. but our want sure as fuck is a lot fucking higher than theirs!" said Karkat. "Some of them probably don't want to be here! So, go and give those few a reason to get the fuck out!"

Cheering

You wished people liked you like that. But no, not even your first mate-a nice, but nowhere near gentle, 12 sweep old oliveblood named Geldon would.

 _Well, that's why I went to got Karkles in the first place._ You think.  _Him and Tavros..._

You are doubtful Tavros died. They would've executed a rebel so close to Karkat with more pomp. But you have nothing to prove he is alive either...

Vriska: abandon this stupid train of though you have work to do

You cannot waste time thinking about Tavros, he doesn't matter. What does matter is making sure everyone's strife specibus is full and useful. That's your task for today.

You come forward and start explaining the plan, allowing Karkat to slip off and stand in the back, listening like you were. It's odd, you always thought he'd leap at the chance to lead, but now that he has so much control. He shirks away from it. Well, his loss. You'll savor every moment until you are in charge for real.


	14. Chapter 14

Your name is Tavros Nitram and this is the third time now.

You've woken up in the middle of the night, barely able to stop yourself from screaming because of the pain between your shoulders. You could bother Gamzee about it. But honestly, you are still a little frightened of doing that. The two of you may be friends again, but he is still your master.

Tavros: see what's wrong

The pain is gone, but you're too sore from it to want to get up. You'll see if something is actually physically wrong in the morning.

You reach back and feel as close you can to where the pain is. You notice something. A lump. Is something actually wrong with you?

You quickly pull your hand away and try to forget. You'll look in the morning. It can wait until then.

You're scared.

* * *

Your name is Feferi Peixes

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just, if I need guards, what does that say about me Eridan?" You and Eridan are sitting in the throne room, both of you on the throne, and both fitting easily.

"It speaks of caution." he says. "No one is gonna assume you can't fight Fef. They'd be stupid to think that."

"But it begs the question, could I? If someone tried to kill me, would I be alright to save myself?" you ask. You look down. "I wasn't last time."

"That wwasn't fair. You wweren't ready. And Kar was being a bastard, he knew you wwould hesitate to attack an old friend. Unlike him apparently."

"Hey! Don't talk like that Eridan." you say, "Karkat's just...confused."

"His confusion is costing the lives of vvaluable troops." you sigh.

"I know, and you know he needs to be caught. But not killed. I want to talk to him."

"Are you shore that's a good idea Fef?"

"Whale...no. But it seems like the right thing to do! I ordered his death so hastily before, it scared me. I-I don't wanna be like her."

"Oh Fef." says Eridan with a reassuring tone. "I knoww you wwon't become like your ancestor. she's wwas so vvery different from how you are. Don't wworry."

You smile. "Eridan, you are wonderful sometimes." he smiles, you like it when he does that. You wish he would more often.

"So um," You brush back hair. "How's Eridan Ampora been lately?" the smiles fades away.

"I am fine. " he's always 'fine'. or 'okay' or 'well'. It's so strange, you always thought that, despite how much you cared about him, he was a little self-centered, now he won't even try to speak about himself, he avoids it.

"Eridan, no reely? How are you?" you ask again. He takes a deep breath.

"Fef, I wwant to movve the center of the military back to a space based rule." he said. "You could still livve here. But, wwe're losing our grip on the colonies. Wwe need to re-strengthen the Fleet."

You think for a moment. "If that's what you think is going to be best, then do it. I put you in charge for a reason."

"Yeah, and as the Head General-Admiral of your forces, I wwould need to be based, at the central headquarters. In this case, a starship."

"Oh." you say. "But, Eridan. You're my advisor. I- I want you here with me."

"Feferi, this rebellion will spread off-wworld, no matter how fast wwe end it, it wwill spread first. If I'm goin' to be in charge of the military, I need to be in charge of the military, not splitting my time." You look down, You know he's right, it puts a lot of strain on him as it is. And right now, he only has to occasionally read reports from the ships, not actually go to any of them.

"Do you have any, official plans?"

"Yes I'll get them to you."

"Eridan, I reely, ree-ely need to think about this, for a awhile." He nods and hops off the throne.

"I understand." he said. "I'll see you later, Fef." he leaves. You sigh and sit alone on your still far too large throne, thinking.

_Does, does Eridan...want to leave?_

Feferi: Be Eridan

* * *

You walk down the hallway, wandering. You had your conversation with Feferi the day before and are awaiting her response to your request.

"Hey, my advising brother!" Gamzee raises a hand and approaches you. "How you doing, motherfucker?" He glance at him, Also to his side where Tavros stands, He shirks backward a little when you look at him. That makes you smirk, knowing someone is frightened by you.

"So, I hear you might be leaving." said Gamzee. "Too bad." of course Feferi had talked with him. The two of them had worked so hard to become friends (practically moirails in your opinion) despite their odd situation. One that you had not seen much profit for Feferi come out of yet.

"Yes, but it depends on wwhat Her Majesty decides." you say. "If'll you'll excuse me." You move to leave but Gamzee sticks out an arm and stops you.

"Why do you want to all up and run away?"

"I am not running awway! wwe're starting a neww military offensive." You look at Tavros. "Hear that, lowwblood? wwe're gonna get your friends finally."

"Hey, let my Tavros be." says Gamzee. "He hasn't done nothing since he's been here. Haven't ya, motherfucker?" Tavros shakes his head no.

"Um, yeah, y-yeah that's right." he says. You roll your eyes. If it had been up to you, the brownblood woud've been culled. BUt it had been up to Feferi.

"Wwhatevver. Point is, I don't evven knoww wwhat you mean by 'running awway'. Goody day, highblood." you keep walking, you hear Gamzee tell Tavros to go back to his room, a request you know the slave will obey.

"Listen, Eribro." Gamzee walked alongside you. "You all up and got your motherfucking re don for Feferi, now, i don't mind. I told you before, go on and motherfucking try, brother."

"Wwhat like you did? Getting the person you alwways wwanted at you mercy?" you say.

"Hey! Things ain't like that for me and my Tavros, motherfucker. I could have you killed for saying anything like that." he could, that's true.

"You wwon't. Listen, if you must knoww, moving the military headquarters back into space does provvide some advvantages."

"One of those miraculous advantages is you won't see Her Majesty no more." you freeze in place, no one is around so you start speaking your mind.

"For once in my life I am trying to do somefin that isn't about me. Feferi wwil not alloww herself to lovve anyone, because of you. So, I am removving myself form a bad situation, for her sake." you touch the scars on your face. "Granted I wwill gain a feww things, like a chance at vvengance. But this is mostly for her and you." He smiles, something you find disturbing with the skeletal makeup.

"Your got a good vascular pump, motherfucker. I'm gonna tell Fef I agree with you. Because if you think this is best, I'll help how I can, Eribro. Now, I gotta go find my Tavros, we're going up to my ship." He runs off.

Eridan: continue walking

You keep moving down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this fic disregards that trolls age at different paces because if it factored that in, important characters would die halfway through the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Your name is Gamzee Makara.

You look in the mirror as you carefully finish applying your makeup. This kind is harder to do than your old makeup, but so much more miraculous.

Gamzee: Observe hands.

You look at your hands. You think they're kind of large. Your nails need to be cut, otherwise they'll become claws. You don't want claws.

You also notice you've gotten quite tall. That was always going to happen though, you're the Grand Highblood, a motherfucking Subjuggulator.

"...Gamzee?" You turn. Tavros has entered the room. You smile. You really are red for that little motherfucker.

Gamzee: Kiss Tavros deeply

You ignore this idea and instead hold his hands.

"You're so motherfucking tiny." there used to be less than a foot's difference between you. It's more than that now.

"Oh! uh, I-I guess I kind of am." says Tavros. "I'll never be, um, all that big thought. I am , uh, well..." you nod. Highbloods always end up larger than lowbloods.

"I have to go up to my motherfucking court today. but not until later, motherfucker. I'll come back for you then." he nods. You take Tavros wherever you can, you don't like leaving him shut away in that closet of a respiteblock, and Feferi gets upset when you make the drones scared to touch him so that he can wander around.

You smile, pull on your boots and turn to leave.

"G-Gamzee?"

"Yeah, motherfucker?" you walk back over to Tavros.

"Uh-uhm...nevermind." you smile and pick him up and hug him. You cannot help yourself sometimes, he's so motherfucking adorable.

You set him down. "Make sure to put on your makeup, Tavros. See you motherfucker." You leave the room.

Gamzee: Be Tavros

* * *

You try to not flinch when he hugs you. Not because you don't like it, if you're going to be honest, despite your situation, you do. But because it still hurts some.

The second he's gone you immediately run into the bathroom and pull off your shirt.

 _Are they okay? Not much larger but they grew a little. Oh, how am I supposed to hide this?_ You think, twisting and turning to see what's growing out of your back.

You attempt to flap them. It's hard, but you're getting the hang of it.

You go back into your room and look at the window and think about escape. Granted, your life here isn't bad, but you need to get away from here, find Karkat, or at least some rebels and be helping again. If you could find away to get these bars off your window, then maybe, soon enough you'll be able to fly away...

Tavros: find way to remove bars

You're working on that, it's not as if you have much to work with. Really, you are quite stuck, besides you need to wait and see what happens with these...well, wings.

Vriska said your ancestor had wings, looks like you got them too. you reach back to touch them, they look so delicate and they feel like paper, to you, they're beautiful. And you need to find a way to make sure they stay hidden.

Or else.

* * *

You are Vriska Serket

You sit at the desk in your cabin, pouring over the journal, and the things you've found of other ancestors.

Earlier you were standing at a distance, out of site, listening to members of your crew talk, and explain things to the newest crew member you picked up. a yellowblood named Samria.

"So, he's in charge?" you had heard her ask.

"No. See," another crewman began. "All of us knows something none of his followers do. he doesn't want to be in charge."

"but he won't let the captain be in control either." said another.

"I don't like her." said Samria. "I'm here for him. Captain Serket is the most cruel, self-serving, scheming, descendant of a bitch I have ever met."

"True. Very true, but she's a damn fine captain." said the first mate. You smirked from your place in the shadows. "But..." he continues. "If Vantas ever decides to actually lead this rebellion, as he has the right to, not many among us would side with her over him." That was when you left, shut yourself in your cabin and began trying to find out what to do.

 _What did she do when this happened to her?_ You ask. After all, you work to make sure this rebellion and this ship go like hers did. piracy at it's finest. the only difference is you plan to win in the end.

But this never happened to her. Her crew would never have chosen someone over her.

You think about Karkat, he had a hidden talent for talking, and leading. both of which are now put to use. but...you don't like it anymore. You don't like the fact your figurehead is becoming more than just a face. He's the one people see as the leader, you're being forgotten.

Mindfang would not have stood for being forgotten.

Vriska shut journal

You slam the journal shut. You have it practically memorized anyway. The Sufferer was important, but in the end he died chained to a rock. Your ancestor died on her feet at least.

And you won't die at all.

You leave the cabin and find Karkat.

"Karkat." he turns to face you.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm not sayin your speeches anymore, I told you that."

"That's my point!" you hiss. "Look, right now, everyone loves you-don't speak. your followers, other rebels, probably every lowblood ever, even my crew would prefer to follow you than me." You cross your arms ."This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Hey! I never wanted to be more than a fucking figurehead either!" he snaps. "But since you couldn't come up with ideas and plans that didn't involve a waste of life, I had to become this...whatever the fuck I am."

"oh yes, the first speech you threw away. We ended trying to kill Feferi anyway."

"With only four people, not forty."

"And look, we failed. Tavros is a slave or prisoner, at least presumably. And we have taken down only two major military bases in this whole time." Karkat crossed his arms.

"Fine then. Let's speed things up, Start a new offensive."

"before we do." you say. "We need to decide what's happening here. Who's in charge?"

"...both." said Karkat. "I don't really give a shit how you run this ship, it's your fucking ship. But the more I keep this up I actually do give a fuck about the rebellion and the people involved. we need to be partners okay?" He sticks out a hand to shake

Vriska: shake on it

You shake his hand, assuring yourself this is temporary. You'll come out on top. And if The Sufferer-Spawn ever becomes a real hindrance, well...

A rebellion loves a martyr.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are content.

Right now you are tending the underground gardens, pruning bushes and picking fruit from plants that have never seen the sun, and never will. Everything down here is grown under artificial lights, watered only when scheduled, never by rain. Pruned and cared for to perfection.

You feel like that sometimes. Each step of your life has been carefully put together, with the other Caretakers being your gardeners, concerned only with your health and making sure you are productive, beyond that they ignore you, but you don't mind.

Someday you'll be someone else's gardener. For now, you're the youngest one here by several sweeps.

Kanaya: Finish your duties

You finish your job and go to leave the food in the kitchen. You then go to your own respiteblock and lay down and read. You enjoy these moment when you have nothing to do, although, you rarely spend them by yourself, most of the time you go down to see the mother grub and keep her company like you sued to do for your lusus.

Kanaya: go and do that

You get up and wander down the hallway to see the mother grub.

Kanaya: Be Nepeta

* * *

"So I just thought, maybe it could work?" You listen to Litare as You walk along.

"I'm still not sure." you reply to your fellow resistance fighter.

"It's not as if I'm suggesting we storm the palace, only sabotage the shipyard, we could delay the new station if and military ships if it works."

"It's an awful big risk."

"This whole rebellion is a big risk, me talking to you right now is big risk." he argues. "At least discuss it tonight with the others?"

"Alright." you agree. "We'll discuss your idea, Litare. But we may decide not to try." he nods.

"Thanks, I should go." he walks away.

Nepeta: go home.

You return to your cave. You almost immediately leave again to go hunting with your lusus. She's getting old now, you wish you had more time to spend with her. But you need to keep this rebellion going in the city! For all the lowbloods! For Karkitty.

You log onto Trollian later and open your forum, (which you got Sollux, with a lot of complaining, to set up so the army and Feferi and Gamzee can't find it. You wonder why Sollux dislikes the rebellion so much...)

Nepeta: being meeting

* * *

_arsenicCatnip joined forum 'Cell 69'_

_halfingDeathrage joined forum_

_bowstrungPsycho joined forum_

_hacksawEmbezzler joined forum_

_palestDread joined forum_

_peacelessMind joined forum_

_restlessBody joined forum._

AC: :33 Okay, efurrybody here? No wait, Litare isn't here...

BP: he wont becoming at all hes dead a drone got him oh like an hour ago

PD: +you did not think to tell anyone of this before the mEEting?-

HD: likE shE eveR stopS thinkinG abouT heselF lonG enougH foR thaT.

BP: rude

AC: :33 enough arguing! We have business to discuss. But furrstly, role call.

HD: herE

BP obviously here

HE: . I . am . present

PD: +here-

PM: RB is here.

RB: PM is here.

AC: :33 purresent and accounted fur!

BP: so lets discuss shit Litare had a plan or something he wasnt very clear

AC: :33 he thought the shipyard could be easily sabotaged. Not destroyed, but set back by months, messing up the military offensive by a lot.

HD: hoW?

AC: :33 they recruit purractically efurry lowblood in the city who isn't being shipped off-world. it'd be easy to get in. All we need is maybe one, two or, three people to gives the guards the slip and stay once efurryone else leaves.

BP: and then we wreck a little hell

HC: what . makes . you . think . you're . going . ? .

BP: sweetie of course im going to be on that team i am me after all

PD: + i agrEE to this plan-

PM: RB agrees

RB: RM agrees.

HC: i . am. in. agreement .

HD: nO poinT iN arguinG. I'M iN.

AC: :3 then let's figure out the rest

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and this is the day you've always dreamed of.

Your first case, won.

You completed and passed the exams very recently and were almost put onto a case, one that you easily just triumphed in. Why, you're even actually entirely sure you had the correct troll hanged!

You practically skip back to your hive. You get in and hug lemonsnout so tight it's amazing he doesn't burst at the seams, then you lick him.

He go to your computer briefly and give a screen a quick lick to check for messages. there's one in a funny (and amazingly delicious) text color you don't recognize. You finally recognize it as red. Also, no username, which is odd.

you sit down and open it.

* * *

_Unknown began trolling gallowsCalibrator_

GC: UHHH, DO 1 KN0W YOU? B3C4US3 1 H4V3 B3TT3R TH1NGS TO DO TH4N T4LK TO STR4NG3RS.

ARE YOU STILL ON OUR SIDE?

GC: S1D3? WH4T DO YOU M34N, S1D3?

I THINK YOU KNOW

GC: I DON'T. YOU G3T T3N S3CONDS TO G1V3 M3 4 GOOD R34SON NOT TO D1SCONN3CT.

69

GC: WH4T? 6 4ND 9?

LICK AGAIN

69

Terezi: recognize.

GC: OH

GC: MY

GC: GOG

GC:K4RK4T?

GC: WH4T TH3 H3LL?

GEE, NICE TO SEE I'M SO FONDLY REMEMBERED.

GC: 1T 1S YOU!

YES, I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME BEFORE SOMEONE NOTICES THE DISRUPTION IN THE SYSTEM HAVING NO HANDLE CAUSES.

SO, ANSWER THE QUESTION.

GC: ?

ARE YOU STILL ON OUR SIDE?

 


	17. Chapter 17

You wrap up the cut on your arm tightly. You're lucky the injury is so simple, someone died in this attack. You had asked to see the body when You had heard, it had been so strange, a beat up blue blood not much larger if larger at all than himself with glasses and buck-teeth. His name was Yuehan. The first person this rebellion had killed that wasn't a lowblood.

"Karkat." Vriska says, causing you to look up. "Are you still sulking? Get up, we need to move on."

"Move on." you mumble. "Preach a little, hit a target and fucking move on leaving other people to deal with our shit."

"Oh puh-lease, this again?" she responds. "Karkles, get over yourself. That boy knew what he was doing, everyone in this knows what they are doing."

"You keep telling me that."

"It keeps you getting up." she said. "So. Get up." you reluctantly stand.

"We leaving right now?"

"Yeah." you pull up your hood and leave the empty hive you have been staying in. There is a transport waiting outside and you get in. Five hours to drive back to the docks. It's the farthest inland Vriska has agreed to go with you.

The two of you don't travel separately at all, you don't split up during attacks or meetings or anything. You've already told someone off for calling her your matesprit. And Vriska actually hit someone for saying you were a lovely set of moirails.

You glance over at her and then look back down at your feet. There are no romantic feelings between you two. You aren't friends and you don't hate each other. You tolerate each other and have figured out how to work together. And damn if it isn't effective.

"Karkat, I decided where we're going next." says Vriska. "We've been neglecting it for almost two octals now, so 'bout time we got there."

"Where?"

"Home."

* * *

Your name Is Feferi Piexes.

"GET OUT!" you yell, ready to throw something. "EVERYONE OUT BEFORE I KILL SOMETHING!" guards and courtiers and dignitaries all leave and you fall back onto your thrown, holding your head in your hands. Eridan doesn't leave, but comes over by you.

"I am soo done." you groan. "Done done done!" you look up at him. "Why does everyone keep making this so glubbin' HARD?"

"Because that's wwhat a rebellion does."

"Not just that, just -EV-ERYTHING!" You sigh. "Eridan, I'm sorry aboat the shipyard. At least we caught one of them."

"Yeah, and wwe've got Gamz's ships anywway." he says.

Feferi: tell him your choice

"Eridan? Remember when I told you know about you not living here anymore?"

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind."

"WWhat? really?" he seems so excited.

"You were right. If the fleet is to be come a power for me-for us-again then you need to be where you can control it best." You pause for a sec. "But I'm not changing my mind about helmsmen. That's done, we need to be able to show people that I'm still better than  _she_  was." He nods.

"Wwell, sorry, but I'd better go and make plans..."

"Leave" you say, smiling. "You've got a lot of work to do." He nods, flashes you a small smile and leaves.

You pull your legs to your chest, wishing you could go swimming right then and there. You miss the sea.

Gamzee enters the room, you don't bother moving, until he comes and sits on the armrest of your throne.

"You almost fit in this motherfucker now." he says.

"What do you want?" you say.

"Just to talk with my motherfucking wife."

"Don't call me that!" you snap. You sigh. "I'm sorry, Gamzee. I'm so, so stressed lately and I don't know why."

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Just do." You do so your back is facing Gamzee and he starts rubbing your shoulders. It feels really good.

"You're stressed because you had some motherfucking grand plans to make some motherfucker's lives better and the lowbloods starting their shit before you could start yours, and then they decided your shit weren't good enough. And ever since it's been the same motherfucking thing. Add in Karkat as their motherfucking leader and the shipyard and Eridan going away, you've got every motherfucking reason to be outta sorts."

You can tell he's smiling. "I'm just so done with this carp, sometimes it seems like it'd be easier to just cull everyone! Or find a way to force Vantas here, but I can't. I don't want to look cruel."

"I get that, motherfucker, I get it." Gamzee replies. He keeps kneading your shoulders, it feels really good. "But you know, practicing a lit

tle motherfucking power ain't so bad."

"Says the clown who treats his slave like a brother."

"He is my brother, I love my Tavbro."

"I know." Gamzee stops for a sec. "And I really don't care." you add. "He's cute. And yours."

Gamzee goes back to rubbing your shoulders. "Sure, whatever." he says. "But still gotta say I'll back you, maybe not even 'cause I have to. I got your motherfucking back if ya need me too."

You look around at him and smile. He's always like this. Whenever Eridan isn't around, he shows up and says all the right things and does the right things. Like he's actually your matesprit, well, more like a moirail really. Eridan is good for advice and to keep you on track, but Gamzee's the one keeping you sane lately, ironically.

"Thanks Gamzee, I really needed it."

"Anything for my Empress."

"How thoughtful, Highblood."

"Motherfucking damn right." You both laugh.

"Hey, Feferi?"

"Yeah?"

"I was uh, thinking." he says, hesitantly. He turn fully around and face him.

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking maybe, well, despite our motherfucking strange situation, maybe we could fill a quadrant anyway? Not motherfucking matesprits! Naw, More like, Moirails?"

"Moirails?"

"Yeah."

You grin and lunge forward, hugging him. "Yes! okay, absolutely!" He hugs back.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

You smile a little, still holding onto Gamzee. You realize you needed this. With Eridan as your almost constant companion, it'll good to have someone like Gamzee, to take his place in some ways, too keep it platonic.

Feferi: Be Happy

For once in a long while, you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Yuehan' is how 'John' would be pronounced in Mandarin.


	18. Chapter 18

our name is Terezi Pyrope and you are smiling at your computer.

* * *

CG: SO YEAH, MIGHT NEED YOUR HELP

GC: 1'M H3R3 1F YOU N33D M3 K4RKL3S. H3H3H3.

CG: UGH, ENOUGH WITH THE POINTLES AND SINISTER SINCKERING, IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN YOU DID IT IN REAL LIFE.

GC: 44WWW, F3SS UP. YOU M1SS 1T.

CG: OR SO YOU'D LIKE TO THINK.

GC: YOU 4R3 NO FUN SOM3T1M3S.

CG: SORRY IF BEING THE LEADER OF A FUCKING REBELLION AND RESPONSIBLE FOR MULTIPLE LIVES MAKES ME A BIT OF A KILLJOY.

GC: TH1NGS W1LL G3T B3TT3R, K4RK4T.

CG: THAT'S KIND OF THE POINT OF THIS WHOLE THING, TEREZI

GC: K4RK4T?

CG: WHAT?

GC: 1 H4D TO TRY A R3B3L.

CG: AND?

GC: 4ND WH4T DO YOU TH1NK? 1 C4N'T JUST R4NDOMLY SHOW M3RCY, 3SP3CI4LLY W1TH TH3 R3B3LS, 1 WOULD LOS3 MY POS1TION, WH1CH 1S 4LL 1'M US3FUL FOR TO YOU GUYS.

CG: I REALLY HATE TO ADMIT YOU'RE RIGHT, BUT YOU ARE. BE CAREFUL, OKAY? WE'LL SHOW UP SOON.

GC:1'M 4LW4YS C4R3FUL. H3H3H3H3.

CG: AGAIN WITH THE SNICKERING.

CG:I GOT TO GO. I'LL SEE YOU SOON.

GC: Y34H. 1 GU3SS SO

_carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator_

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram and your life is over.

Gamzee left you here while taking care of business, which can mean many, many things. One time he came back with his hands covered in some yellow substance that you hate to admit it, but you know was blood.

But today, after he left you took off your shirt and practiced with your wings, they're quite large now and you needs to wear slightly too large clothes or a jacket to hide them, no matter how tightly you can keep them folded.

But then, Gamzee came back and you didn't hear him come in. Leaving you where you are now. Gamzee looking at you with confusion and some form of upsetness. And you having folded your wings up, trying to hide them even though he knows they are there.

"When did this happen?" he finally says.

"My-my shoulders started hurting an...an octal ago. Th-then th-they started to grow..." You freeze. Gamzee is holding your wrist just a little too tightly to be comfortable. His other hand reaches back and gently touches a wing. You tense a little. Nothing has touched your wings so far but you. It feels weird, not bad or really good either. Just a touch. Gamzee lets go of you with both hands.

"This is a motherfucking mutation." Gamzee says flatly. You nod.

"I-I know..." you say.

"And it's pretty motherfucking awesome." You look up at Gamzee, he's grinning. "Do they work?"

"I can, um, flap them...but I haven't been able to t-test them really." You find yourself pulled to your feet and being pulled out of the room and down the hall out to the courtyard. It strikes you at one point your still shirtless and you blush darkly.

You find yourself in the courtyard and before you know it, there's a chain around your ankle attached to an impressive amount of chain.

"Come on, I wanna see you soaring, motherfucker." says Gamzee, leaning back on a nearby wall. You nod and take a deep breath, trying to push away the self-consciousness of not just Gamzee, but numerous guards and servants of both Feferi and the Subjuggulators watching.

Tavros: Soar

You do. You flap harder and harder and you lift off the ground, higher and higher. You're flying! You can fly!

You turn a backflip, do dives, you never want to come back down. It's almost to where you can forget everything. You aren't someone's property, you aren't part of the rebellion, and your legs are your own. Until you feel a yank on the chain, calling you back down. You reluctantly obey before you get dragged down.

You land lightly and look around. You see looks varying from disgust to amazement. You look at Gamzee nervously, half expecting to get culled anyway.

All he says is, "come on Motherfucker, we got to go to the court." You find yourself unchained, but held onto tightly by Gamzee. As if you'll fly away.

You could fly away. You look at Gamzee and he happens to look back at you and give you a reassuring smile that makes your heart feel funny. When did that start? You keep walking along with him until you are to the door back into the palace, back into captivity.

Tavros: Pull away and fly away. do it!

Command not recognized.

* * *

Your Name is Karkat Vantas and you just landed.

Nepeta immediately hides you in her cave again and gets you set up on the forum she made for her cell, explaining it's just her group of leaders and there's other rebels in the area. It's the most organized you've seen the rebellion anywhere. Vriska is excited by it and starts making plans with Nepeta to help create cells everywhere using Trollian and inter-husktops systems.

You wait. Tomorrow you'll preach, with Nepeta, and Vriska. You're going to stir the people or some shit.

You also have clue what you're going to say. What can you say other than the same things you've already said-That everyone deserves freedom?

You'll figure it out, you always do.

You lean against the wall. You are so tired, not physically though. You're sick of running. You're sick of being an Idol, you're ready for this to be done. You'd rather just get captured than keep this up the rest of your life...

get captured...

Karkat: have a brilliant idea

"Vriska! Nepeta!" you jump and run to them.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" asks Vriska.

"I have a plan for how to get something accomplished here. To give us some fire to fight back with once the military gets strong again-and it will get strong again."

"How Karkitty?"

"I'm going to get captured."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Karkitty!?"

"No, listen for one fucking sec and I'll explain everything. We'll get on tv, fluster Feferi and Eridan and Gamzee. Maybe even get Tavros back." Vriska looks at you. Then nods a little.

"Let's hear your 'plan'." It's getting Tavros back that sold her. She misses having someone to talk to besides you. Someone who really respects her but she  _calls_  her equal.

Karkat: talk

"So what we're going to do is have Terezi arrest me. Then..."


	19. Chapter 19

Terezi: Visit military base.

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and this is your first time in space.

You walk down the halls of the still being finished military base, not stopping to acknowledge the workers who nod respectfully at you. You go straight to the main room. Which you find to still be a mess of wires and unplated walls. You can smell the energy coursing through the walls of the room.

You can also smell a certain seadwelling highblood sitting in what smells quite like a throne.

"Commander Ampora." you say as way of greeting. "You asked for my presence?"

"Ah, Miss Pyrope. Good of you to come, I knoww you havve a busy schedule." Of course. He refuses to use your proper title and just calls you 'Miss Pyrope'.

"Yes I do, Commander Ampora. So don't waste it." Eridan stands and comes over to you.

"What is your opinion on the rebellion?" he asks.

"Rebels are criminals, I draw no difference between them. The Condesce has already declared judgment and I will carry it out." it occurs to you for a moment this just feels like a roleplay, a game. It's definitely a lie. Karkat's home again and tomorrow you're going to help him do something crazy.

"I knoww that's a lie 'Rezi." he said. "I knoww quite a bit actually. Send Kar my greetings, wwould you?" You are careful to not react to this statement.

"If you think I'm in league with the rebellion-a completely delusional thought by the way-then am I here to be executed?"

"You're here to be reminded of your loyalties and wwhy they are your loyalties." says Eridan. He went back to the throne and reached behind it, pulling out a book.

"You remember how Vvriska had that journal kept by her ancestor? Wwell, in my position, it wwasn't had to go digging around to vverify all the things she told us. Such as your ancestor." Eridan flips to a bookmarked page. "And such as mine wwwho wwrote this."

"A new speech from The Signless today. One I cannot abide by and certainly seals my personal feelings towward the rebellion. The Signless spoke of a society that doesn't hang their criminals." your breath catches "wwhere such breakers of the laww wwould havve a chance to defend themselvves and provve their innocence. As our head Legislacerator Pyrope says 'they're guilty if there's any reason to suspect them in the first place." you nod, wise words. "But this speech wwore on. To include such ideas as rehabilitating criminals or havving the role of a Legislacerator confined to more civvil duties, such as courtroom going-ons. The pursuit of criminals left up to a less powwerful military and the people and any necessary executions for the safety of the people not carried out by a Legislacerator either." Eridan snaps the book shut.

Terezi: tell him the new rebellion doesn't teach that

"The Suffer Spawn has made no statements such as that." you inform him.

"It doesn't mean it isn't believved." Eridan sits back down. "So next time see Kar, ask him aboat it. then, ask yourself. Do you really wwant a wworld wwhere your own role wwill be so...limited?" you cross your arms.

"Will that be all, Commander?"

"Yes, that is all. Havve a safe trip back to the surface, Miss Pyrope." You turn and walk away, calling behind you.

"I am addressed as 'Legislacerator Pyrope."

Terezi: Be Sufferer Spawn

* * *

"Ow! Fuck." you put the cut on your finger to your mouth. A small-but not young-troll immediately runs up to you and pulls the hand away, staring wide eyed at the small droplet of blood on your finger.

"What were you expecting?"

"I am unsure. But still, so bright. Like lusus blood." You pull your hand away.

"Vantas!" You turn around, Samria, a member of Vriska's crew is standing there.

" _She_  is here." you know exactly who is meant. No one ins this cell calls her by her name and the crew seems to have adopted that habit.

Karkat: Go greet  _Her_

"Hey Karkles!" she says and you offered a small smile.

"Hello Terezi." you both stand there for a moment.

"Of for fuck's sake." Vriska walks by, grabbing your arm and shoving you at Terezi. "Hug, have a makeout session. Whateveeeeeeeer. but kill the tension!" she keeps walking, catching up with her first mate. Terezi snickers and hugs you quickly.

"So. The plan."

"Right." you say. "You got it?"

"Of course. I'm always prepared."

"Good. Then, um, why are you here?"

"I like to see my criminal before I arrest it." she smirks. You roll your eyes and go and sit down, offering her a seat next to you. You notice then how much taller she is than you.

"Karkat, there's this one speech your ancestor gave. It talked about giving people a chance to defend themselves in court and not executing every single criminal."

"I know the one. I've read it." you look over at her. "And I agree with every word."

"But it would strip people like me of all their power!"

"There is more important things here than power, Terezi." said Karkat. "I joined this rebellion to save my own hide. Now, I kind of believe in it. That we could make the world-the empire-a fucking lot better."

"There would be no place for me. Not more chasing criminal or arrests. just arguing in the courtroom." says Terezi.

"Exactly! that'll be your place! you always liked playing at it a lot." You smile and take her hold of her hand. gently. there's a flurry of red emotions that you're honestly amazed are still there. You're both over nine sweeps so surely she has a matesprit. or kismesis.

"So um, how've you been?"

"Alright." she says. "I'm about to wear out certain welcomes though."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been on a sweep-long grace period extended to law-enforcement officers on, um...pailing." she blushes a bit. It's really cute you think. "I'll figure something out."

Karkat: make an offer

You decide to be less direct than your thought process and don't. Instead you just reach out and hold her hand, expecting her to pull away.

She doesn't.

"Terezi?"

"mmmhm?"

"You don't have a matesprit then."

"I assume you don't either."

"No." you can't even explain to yourself why you did what you did next. Which is, to cup her face and kiss her.

She doesn't pull away this time either

* * *

"I don't like her around here." you say.

"Me either Vriskers. But Purrezi is helpful too. We've been able to give people the slip because of her more than once." Nepeta says. It is morning and in an hour, the plan will be started.

"Would you kill her if needed?' Nepeta nods without any hesitation.

"This whole base is ready to pack up and move at any time. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep my fighters safe." Nepeta glances around for a moment before looking back at you. "Will Karkitty?"

"I spoke about that with him first thing this morning. He said he would. That he puts gaining true freedom for all of Alternia over just one person." You hear a rustle and smirk.

"What was that?" asked Nepeta.

"Oh, probably just a member of my crew. I'll go check." you saunter out, more than a little pleased with yourself

Vriska: be eavesdropper

* * *

Your name is Terezi and Eridan was right.

_When did they even have the chance to talk today? I was with im this morning! Maybe it was a lie...But I didn't smell any deceit._

You leave the base still thinking. Trying to figure out how you let your mind be as blind as your eyes.

Terezi: go get in place for the 'arrest'

Oh you'll be in place. But to be entirely honest...

To hell with this rebellious plan.


	20. Chapter 20

Your name is Karkat Vantas and wow, you're really into this today.

Of course, you have to be, this speech needs to be memorable, something for the crowds to say they heard and believed in case the plan gets fucked up.

"So I ask of-"

"-hold it right there!" you stop and look up and force yourself not to smile on seeing Terezi in her uniform. You stop needing to force it when you see her flanked by not the agreed upon single drone who is one of the rebels. But four.

You retrieve your sickles.

Karkat: keep following the plan

"Terezi Pyrope. How good to see you-"

"Enough." she cuts you off. Just like the plan. "Restrain him." You fight being retrained by two Guards, but they tears your sickles away and pin your arms behind you, as planned to do with one drone. The other two threaten he crowd with large guns. Everything is going fine so far.

"Normally in such a case of such a illustrious and diabolical usurper of imperial law." begins Terezi, striding up to you. "Would be hanged. But in the case of Karkat Vantas. Descendant of that most despicable troll, The Signless. We do not have the time for, or luxury of that." You are forced to your knees.

Karkat: struggle

You are struggling! This isn't the plan! Terezi was going to escort you to the palace to be thrown before Feferi! A chance to rally people into striking the palace! Vriska is all set to stir up the crowd after the drag you away.

"You're judgment is pronounced. You are guilty of high treason and the sentence is death by beheading."

"Terezi! th-mmph!" a gag is shoved into your mouth and tightly tied. You can't see since your head has been forced downward but you can hear her unsheath her sword.

"NO!" you hear a voice scream, you recognize it to be Nepeta. She was here with Equius. Just to observe. A moment later, you're released, the guard holding you staggering back from a blow delivered by one of Nepeta's fighters. What was his name? Jushoa. That was it.

You jump to your feet and grab your discarded sickles. More drones arrive. Of course. Terezi had them waiting in case of this. You look around. The crowd has turned into a mob, a fight. You see something glint out of the corner of your eyes and duck, Terezi's sword.

This small thing quickly becomes a large fight, encompassing the whole square. You run from Terezi, fighting others. You still don't want to hurt her. Even after this.

The fight wears on. All you can is why is there a fight at all?

* * *

Your name is Gamzee Makara and this is a motherfucking awful idea.

You had spent your morning with Tavros. You're a little confused by how much you like his wings despite the fact hey are a freakish mutation. but they're just so motherfucking pretty. like him. You're still flush for him and sometime you wonder if he's flush for you. it seems that way sometimes. You wonder if you should try something to see...?

After a while you decided to go for a walk. People don't bother you when you leave the palace or your own ships or land. They're scared of you. And they motherfucking should be, you're powerful in many ways and twice the size of some lowbloods your age.

"NO!" you hear a clear, shrill scream say that. and then, commotion. You follow the noise and find the fight. You also immediately spot Karkat, Terezi, and Nepeta. You see Vriska, wielding a cutlass a moment later.

You watch for a moment as the fight grows. Something is pulling you to join, to smash a few heads. You don't at first, for Tavros.

Gamzee: STRIFE

You retrieve your clubs and join in. You're tall and strong and while you don't try to kill anyone people collapse when you hit them, most of them just unconscious.

You spin and smack heads, it's exhilarating and amazingly fun. Your heart is racing and the blood gets you a little riled.

"Gamzee?!" you find yourself face to face with Karkat Vantas. You grin.

Gamzee: Be Karkat

* * *

"Hey motherfucking best friend." that's all he says before he attacks you. and even though you're dodging and defending all you're thinking about is how tall he's gotten and strong and that his hands look like they belong on an even larger troll.

"Gamzee, stop! I have nothing against you!" You duck again. Is he really this adamantly on The Condesenscion's side of things? Or I this just a highblooded need for violence? Probably both.

"Motherfucker's trying to overthrow My Feferi. Not chill bro"

"Your marriage is only political."

"Don't mean there ain't other kinds of motherfucking feelings holding it up." He swings again and you duck, hitting someone else trying to get to you with your sickle on the way. you know you can't keep this up forever.

You do manage however to keep it up for several minutes before you hear a distracting noise

Karkat: Listen

"AAAGH!" you hear the high pitched scream and recognize it to be Nepeta's. Without a thought you whip around to see her dogging while she clutches her wounded arm.

Karkat: Help Nepeta!

Command not valid. Subject had been rendered unconscious.

Karkat: Be Vriska

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are in charge again. By default.

"NOW ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKER'S LISTEN UP!" You stab one last guard in the neck before stopping. You look up at the demanding Highblood Subjuggulator-oh, that's Gamzee Makara. Huh.

Of course, then you see what he's holding up. The slightly beaten, bleeding from his noise and forehead, unconscious leader of the rebellion.

"Here's how this gonna go! This-" he shakes Karkat lightly "-is a prisoner of me, and her most motherfucking honorable Legislacerator Pyrope. All you motherfucker are being given one chance. ONE! Go away, get out and abandon your motherfucking sinking ship of a motherfucking rebellion.

You are disgusted to see some people actually walk away. Nepeta and her higher-ups are all still there though, and your crew.

Your first mate speaks. "We will no-" he is cut off by Terezi slicing off his head.

You stare. Terezi. just killed.  _Your first mate!_

She was supposed to be on your side. You never should've allowed this plan...

Vriska: lose it

Well, more like

Vriska: STRIFE!

you launch yourself at Pyrope and the fight resumes.

You exchange a volley of blows with Terezi, smiling grimly the whole time. This what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted the fighting, the piracy, all the spoils this rebellion will give you when it ends. Here you are, enjoying some of them now.

You finally land a blow, slicing at her leg then getting her arm. She growls, still trying to get you with her other arm, balancing on her good leg. You keep up the fight like this for a good few minutes, until you slip on a pool of blood, leaving her just enough space to punch you in the throat.

You weren't horribly injured, but that amount of pain mixed with the pain you were already in stuns you and you fall, but are caught by...someone.

Someone's-rebel fighter and your crew are still fighting but retreating. You look around in your half-conscious state and see a fully unconscious Nepeta Leijon being dragged away next to you.

This retreat.

Vriska: black out

You black out and wake up-at what you are told is an hour later at the base. Everything is being packed away and moved out. Of course it is. It's amazing this place wasn't raiding while you were all gone listening to Karkat.

"Vantas! Where is he?" you demand of the troll who woke you.

"He was captured." the person to say this is treated by you to a slap across the face from your robotic arm.

"Stop that!" Nepeta enters the room, her hat replaced by a bandage wrapped around her head. "Beating on each ofur will not save Karkitty."

"We aren't going to." you say, slowly standing. You can't help but see this as a blessing. "Before, we had Terezi to help him escape, and to make sure we had a clear path. But since she went all traitor we don't have a chance."

"We have efurry chance!" Nepeta insists. "I've already assembled a team."

"And as the new leader of this rebellion I say that team isn't going." you say. "I was Karkat's right hand so-"

"SHUT UP!" Nepeta slaps you every bit as hard as you slapped her subordinate. "Without Karkitty, you're just a pirate! You don't belong to this rebellion, but I do! And I will do everything I can to save our leader-or anyone captured. Because that's what we do. We don't abandon each other!"

"He's just one troll!"

"One troll is a troll we need to help!" she shouts at you.

"Now you listen Nepetaaaa-" "

-You are NOT in charge here! Get out of our hideout!" She yells and immediately there are members of your own crew pulling you out.

"Well then, FINE!" you yell, now angry. Who does this stupid little midblood think she is, ruining your plans? Oh, you'll find a way to come out on top anyway, but it will be harder now, just because on lovesick idiot! "Don't expect any help from me or my compatriots EVER AGAIN!" you shrug off the hands holding you and spin on your heel, leaving. Members of your crew joining you on the way out.

"What now Captain?" you are asked.

Now, we go back to the sea. And eventually, once we ...collect enough funds, to space. We can stand on our own separate of the rebellion and the empire." your words are perfectly sure. And so is your mind.

This game goes three way now and you intend to win.


	21. Chapter 21

Your name is Nepeta and this is the strongest you've ever had to be.

You went to talk with Equius after making sure your people were safe. The conversation was short, simple.

He always knew. He just let himself believe it was childish fancy and you would stop eventually. But today you had crossed a line.

"This cannot continue. I am sorry." he said.

"Equius, I believe in this fight! That we're improving the world-and all the ofur world in the empire for the better! You can't tell me to stop." you said.

"I am not. Your participation in this utterly unruly rebellion is clearly not going to end, seeing as you risked your life and most likely put a price on your head today." You looked at him confused.

"Then what did you mean by th-o-ohhh..." You had looked down hiding olive tears, forcing them not to fall. "Y-you meant us."

"I did. I will not report you if only in respect and memory of what we were. Ge out." You turned away.

"Goodbye Equius." you said quietly and left his hive, running away to the abandoned hive where your new temporary base is as it's closer than your hive. You had shut yourself in an empty room and curl up, sobbing.

But you stopped. You assembled a simple crew, just you and two others. One is Abbisa, one of your leaders who helped sabotage the shipyard. And a young Jadeblood with round glasses and the best aim you've ever seen.

Now you're at the palace, slipping through halls, just like last time. Only now, you purrmanently silence everything you meet that resists. You've become a strong-no, not that word. you've become a powerful fighter and you will use every skill you have to save not only a troll who somehow your feelings for have lasted but who you truly believe this world needs.

You will not let your broken heart break your purpose too.

Nepeta: Be Karkat

* * *

Your Name Is Karkat Vantas and this is pain.

Your wrist are tightly shackled and you are beaten bloody. That's what happened when you resisted when you came to. Now you being dragged through the palace, stumbling to keep up, blood from the chain around your ankles staining the floor you walk on.

You reach a throne room and are flung to the floor. You look up, already knowing what you'll see there.

"Hello Feferi." you say. She looks blank for a moment. She must be twice your size now. No. Gamzee-who stands behind the throne resting his head on the handle of a humungous club is twice your size. She's even taller.

"You will not address me that way." fuck, her voice is still so sweet, pleasant to listen to.

"You are not my superior, I'll address you however I want." You sneer, Earning you a punch from one of the drones standing near you, causing your nose to bleed. Again.

She stands-she is definitely more than twice your height. "Why did you even start this?" she asks, coming closer and crouching by you. "I wanted to change this empire! Make it betta! The way you wanted! Then you started you're awful campaign!"

"You would've have me culled no matter what." he said. "and you never would've stepped down from the throne, let a new government form. One where the people have a say."

"The people don't know what's good for them."

"They know better than you do anymore, Feferi!" you shout. You brace yourself for another punch that never comes.

"Get out of here!" Feferi demands of the guards, and they do.

"What happened to you?" you asked. "You were the kindest most loving girl and now-"

"-DON'T F-E-ED M-E THAT CARP!" she shouts. "I know what I was! And you know what that was? Naïve! Stupid! I wanted to change the world! But no, you stupid lowbloods will always want more, won't you? Never satisfied."

"We would be satisfied with not being treated as 'low' anymore! we aren't!" You look at her and then at Gamzee. "We were all friends! What changed?"

"What changed was a certain motherfucker turned out to be a motherfucking liar and motherfucking mutant freak." Gamzee says in a monotone that sounds so wrong in his voice. You looked back and forth at them both and something both clicks and breaks.

No matter what happens now, you lose what once was. Gamzee, Feferi, Eridan, Equius...and Terezi. You've lost them to the hemospectrum.

But that would've happened anyway, huh?

"No," you whisper. "NO!" you repeat louder. "What happened was I just didn't want to lay down and die! And I didn't let Tavros Nitram die either when you would've let him be culled! What happened was even now-Even while I'm trying to fight it, I'm still accepting the hemospectrum. Callingyou-BOTH OF YOU-highblooded killers. Fuck high blood! You're just power hungry killers. And maybe that is in your blood. But you could show a little self restraint and-oh I don't know-NOT KILL  _EVERY_  FUCKING THING THAT IS DIFFERENT THAN YOU!?"

You wonder why you just wasted a perfectly good speech/rant on these, they clearly aren't listening.

Or were they? Feferi is looking down now, shoulder shaking.

"R-Restraint? yo-you are the one going around KILLING m-my army." she says in a dark tone. "Highbloods more violent and I am the highest there is, and I have ordered so few deaths, the only trolls I ever killed was to F-E-ED MY LUSUS!" she's screaming now, still looking at the floor.

She retrieves her Trident from her sylladex and suddenly you feel it digging into your skin. You grit your teeth and look down, she carved your sign-The sign of The Sufferer-into your shoulder.

"Now you die branded for what you are-Sufferer Spawn. ha! You only cause suffering!" She hisses. "GUARDS! Get back in here! get him out of my sight before I cull him myself!" She sashays back to her throne and sits down. "I did promise Terezi a trial after all."

You are dragged out.

"You fit well in that seat-just like your predecessor!" you yell at her as you are pulled away.

Karkat: Be The Grand Highblood.

* * *

One moment She was sitting in her throne, now she's clutching the front of your shirt, you having your arms wrapped around her while she sobs.

You sits down on the floor, bring her with you.

"It'll be okay, Fefsis. You did what you motherfucking needed to. It's gonna be fine." You assure her, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"I-I don't wanna hurt people...he-he was right we were all friends...why did we stop b-being friends?" she forces out between sobs.

"Some things just ain't meant to be." you say. "And they started it. And you still got me-more than motherfucking ever now. And Eridan."

"A-and you have Tavros..." she says quietly, still crying. "We still have friends...I'm not alone."

"You'll never be alone." you promise, whispering it to her. Still...Karkat's words haunt you. And you find yourself thinking what if?

What if you had told him about the pale feelings you had had for him once? Would you be fighting at his side in this instead of here? Comforting a different moirail?

You find yourself agreeing with the rebels sometimes, but then shake it off, thinking you just spend too much time with Tavros, and Tavros is the motherfucking exception to the motherfucking rule. Right?

Eventually Feferi calms down and stands. "Thank you." She says. You stand too and hug her again quickly.

"Watcha gonna do all up and do now?" She sighs, then hardens her gaze with resolve.

"I am going to do what I should've done from the start of this. Cull this rebellion and  _then_  fix what's  _actually_  wrong with  _my-our_ Empire." She retrieve her trident again just as a servant ducks in to tell her she is being called from the battle station by Commander Ampora. She smiles at you then leaves to speak with Eridan.

You go back to your quarters, still thinking.

_Is the rebellion all motherfucking wrong? Do all them motherfuckers deserve death? Does Karb-Karkat deserve it? No, got stick with my motherfucking wife/moirail...gotta do what's right...Like Tavros sa-_

_-Tavros would help save anyone and everyone. I have Tavros because he motherfucking saved Karkat. What would happen if I all up and let Vantas die now?_

"Gamzee! What's going on?! There was so much noise and I was told to get out of the way-I thought I heard Karkat!" Tavros says, his wings folded against his back as he speaks worriedly to you. You pull him into a hug.

"Tavros...no. Tavbro. Tavbro firstly I still love and I still hope someday you'll love me too. Secondly, I got something for you to do, because I love you."

"W-w-w-what?" he asks, all stutters. Probably blushing too.

"You're gonna help me save our Karbro."


	22. Chapter 22

"I'll hold them off!"

"Abbisa!"

"Go!" You race down the hallway, leaving your companion behind, firing arrow after arrow in your defense. Your other companion-the jadeblood- run with you, gun slung on his shoulder.

You have to find Karkat.

* * *

You are dragged down the hall, back to your cell. The pain is stronger now and you can only imagine it will hurt even more in the near future.

You hear gunshots. A moment later a girl whips around the corner and takes out both drones who held onto you in a heartbeat. She lift you up and you find yourself being dragged along by two new people. the girl with the gun...And Nepeta.

"N-nep-"

"Hush, we can talk later." You are pulled along, trying to stumble to your own feet, but not able to. So you let the girls drag you, they are both strong.

You hear more shouting and know people are coming after you. You force yourself to your feet and stumble along with the girls. You still aren't moving fast enough.

"We need to hold them off again." the girl you don't know says.

"I support him on my own!" Nepeta says.

"I'll walk." you say. You flinch as a laser gun fires right past your head, barely missing Nepeta.

The three of you keep struggling along, but the situation looks bad.

Suddenly the firing stops for a brief second, you feel a wind, and then someone grab you shoulders from behind, pulling you away from Nepeta and the girl. you get pulled around a corner and hear shooting. Nepeta and the girl come back.

"The three guard chasing us are either dead of unconscious...I'm not sure which." says Nepeta.

Karkat: thank your helper.

You look up and startle-despite your injuries-at the troll you see. He has wings he's using to keep himself slightly off the ground, but his face is painted as the slave of a subjuggulator. Despite his horns it take you a moment to recognize him.

"Tavros?" you say. He smiles a little.

"Hello." he says. "Come on, we need to go." he takes hold of you, carrying you in his flight-literal flight-through the hallways. More Drones can be heard now.

"My turn to hold them off." says the jadeblood. "Good luck." she tell Nepeta and runs off."

" No N-oh fuck!" Nepeta swears.

"We need to go. this way." Tavros lead you down a back set of stairs.

"You-you gonna explain the wings, and makeup?" you say, ugh your head hurts really bad.

"W-Well, I belong to, um, Gam-The Grand Highblood. So that's why the makeup. The, uh, wings. th-they just grew..." you notice his stutter has improved greatly.

"They're purrty." said Nepeta.

"Thank you." he says as he continues to help you down the stairs.

You hear a scream, you know that sound. The Jadeblood just died.

"What was that girl's name?"

"Nefrit." You commit the name to memory. Just like you do whenever someone dies helping this rebellion and you know about it, or knew them.

Tavros leads you to a back entrance. "You better g-go. I can um, explain myself. Easily. G-Gamzee and I'll make, uh, something up." he says.

"Come with us, you don't have to stay here." Nepeta says. Tavros shakes his head.

"Gamzee...He l-let me out to help you. I-if I stay, maybe I-I can convince h-him to help you." he says.

Karkat: See deeper into the issue.

"Or you're red for him." you say quietly.

"No! w-well, I mean..."

"He's a highblood, Tavros." Nepeta says.

"So? He said he's red for m-me too and...a-and isn't this what the rebellion is about? th-the hemospectrum, um, not mattering?"

You chuckle, but quickly stop because that shit hurts. "You're right Tavros. Just, make sure you're feeling are real. ANd for fuck's sake, run away if you need to. I know you're brave enough to try." Nepeta looks rather upset that you're agreeing with him but says nothing. She just nods to Tavros before taking you away.

You must've blacked out again because next thing you remember is waking up, bandaged and Nepeta, curled up asleep on the floor next to the cot you're laying on.

You are told about Vriska when Nepeta awakes. This is going to be a problem of course, since now you no longer have a ship.

 _I'll figure something out._ You think. Or rather, You hope

* * *

"What the glubbing shell do you mean it's spreading?!" you are speaking with Eridan. You had hoped he had had good news for you, but apparently not.

"I meant this rebellion is in some of the colonies noww."

"But YOU were supposed to keep that from happening!"

"Communications are faster than our ships! by the time I can get troops there, it'll be strong, vvery strong."

"Ma'am." a servant says, bowing as they enter the room.

"WHAT?!" you shout. Between having to receive bad news from Eridan, what's been going on with Karkat, trying to keep this Empire together in other regards, the smallest thing can set you off now.

"The Suffer-Spawn...escaped again."

Feferi: Lose It.

You do. You retrieve your trident and send it right through the lowblooded servant's neck. You turn back to Eridna on the screen.

"Sorry about that. Say, if I allowed the usage of Helmsman could you reach the colonies?"

"Yes..." you had previously disallowed it since it would destroy the lives of the lowbloods pressed into service. funny, you don't remember why you cared.

"Do it. I'll come up to the station to see you soon. Bye Eridan." You end the call.

Feferi: Be The Condescension.

You already are

* * *

"I d-did." Tavros tells you, sounding happy. You're glad to hear him sound that way after the day you've had. "I-I got him out."

"Good shit, motherfucker. And I know, Fefsis has gone motherfucking full-on Empress because of it." you say. You sit and pull Tavros down to sit next to you. "Tomorrow, you can go out in the courtyard on that motherfucking long chain and fly, okay?" he nods, and surprisingly, curls up next to you.

"Tavros?"

"G-Gamzee...they offered t-to take me, uhm, with them."

"...but you're still here..."

"I-I chose, to um, stay. with you." he says quietly. "B-because...um...I-I dunno."

Gamzee: hug that little motherfucker.

You pull Tavros into a hug, careful of his wings. "You know...I am still all up and red for you, Tavros."

he is silent for a moment before responding. "I-I think I might be for you too...I d-don't know..." he's blushing. He's motherfucking adorable when he blushes like that.

You lift his chin to meet your face. When did you get to be so much larger than him? stupid blood-class size differences...

"Tavros. May I kiss you?"

"Oh! I-uh-I-well, u-uhm." he takes a breath and starts over. "I g-guess so?"

That's all the permission you need. he kiss him gently, then just a tad harder when you realize he's kissing back.

Your name is Gamzee Makara and even though you realize the world you know is set to burn, you're okay with that, as long as this can be real.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nefrit' means 'Jade'


	23. Chapter 23

Your name is Vriska Serket and oh, you do love this.

You calmly wipe your cutlass clean of the olive blood that stains it. Shame when people fight back when you try to take their ship. It can get to be such a mess.

Half an octal. That's how long it's been since you left that stupid rebellion behind. Like you ever needed Karkat to fulfill your dreams.

Some of the crew left when you announced you were no longer part of the rebellion. Most didn't make it off the ship alive. Most that did make it you killed. There is no room in this world for mutineers. and traitors.

You are currently on deck enjoying a nice warm breeze as your clean your weapons.

The rebellion continues, and you do keep a watch on it, ready to swoop in as it's savior when Karkles finally gets himself killed. You still intend to come out on top of the world when this finishes

You will get what you know you deserve. You're Captain Vriska Serket, descendant of Mindfang.

And you will make them pay.

Vriska: be a different blueblood

* * *

Your name is Equius Zahhak and that is the third husktop you've broken.

You really don't mean to do it, but whenever you happen to open pesterchum and see  _her_  name on the blocked list, well...it's easier to be STRONG by breaking the husktop rather than just not unblock her.

there is a knock at the door

Equius: Answer door

You open the door to see Legislacerator Pyrope standing there, leaning forward on her cane.

"May I come in."

"Of course." you move and she comes in, giving the air a good sniff before finding her way to the couch in the room and sitting.

"I'll make this quick." She says. "Are you still moirails with Miss Nepeta Leijon?"

"No, I am not."

"Really? That surprises me immensely." she smirked. "But it make things better for me, it means I don't need to arrest you too for aiding a known rebel."

"What?" Nepeta had been arrested?

"Well, even if you were still moirails I wouldn't arrest you unless you refused to tell us where she is, or course, we already know that. we're going to get her in the morning." she smiles, more like smirks really. "You sure you had no clue she's rebel filth?"

Filth. Nepeta is not filth! She is a traitor, but that doesn't make her filth.

"None whatsoever."

"Good." she stands. "I'm glad at least your still loyal to her majesty." she smiles again. You do not.

"I'll be going then." she says and leave.

You pace worriedly. Nepeta is going to die. Of course, you shouldn't care. She's just a rebel midblood who deserves what she gets for rebelling.

Does anyone deserve to die?

Of course they do! Who ridiculous to think otherwise! The legislacerators and Her Majesty and Subjuggulators can kill whoever they please. It is their birthright.

According to Nepeta there is no such thing as 'birthright' and people should have to work to get what they want or deserve.

Perhaps that makes vague sense, but there is a hemospectrum for a reason! To maintain order and control, and besides, it runs the way it does for a reason, highbloods earned the right to be called such once and have managed to keep it throughout the ages. Right? yes, right.

But can you let Nepeta die?

You stop pacing and slam your fists against the wall. You broke up with her for good reason. You don't want to still be pale for her, but...

you are.

You want to help her and honestly, even if you don't share her ideals, you're willing to risk the wrath of the highbloods to get her to safety.

Equius: get your spare husktop and unblock Nepeta

You do so

* * *

_centaursTesticle unblocked arsenicCatnip_

_centaursTesticle began trolling arsenicCatnip._

CT: D --> Nepeta.

CT: D --> Nepeta respond.

CT: D -->  Cease this childish ignoring of my messages and respond to me

AC: :33 Yes, Equihiss? What do you want?

CT: D -->  Where are you?

AC: :33 Why? So you can go tell the highbloods? No thank you.

CT: D -->  They already know where you are. They found out without my assistance, although the opportunity was used to test my loyalty. I told them I did not know where you are, since I do not.

AC: :33 Good. Let's keep it that way.

CT: D -->  They are going to have you arrested and e%ecuted.

AC: :33 Then I go down fighting, and I die a martyr.

AC: :33 why do you care anyway? You broke up with me. You don't need to look out for me anymore. Because you can't condone a rebel, right?

CT: D -->  it may be that my actions were slightly...premature.

AC: :33...

AC: :33 You have got to be fucking kidding me.

CT: D -->  Nepeta! Watch your language!

AC: :33 NO! I refused to let myself cry over you because I figured if you could do this without remorse or regret, so could I. But here you are saying you shouldn't have left me?!

CT: D -->  Whether or not I want you back in my pale quadrant is not something I have decided yet. I do want to save your life though.

CT: D -->  I know a place-one of my suppliers of mechanical goods has told me of it. It's on-world and you can still be hidden and happy there.

AC: :33 The rebellion needs me.

CT: D -->  Cannot someone fill your place? Surely no one in your cell wishes your death?

AC: :33 No...and Jishua could fill my place...But I can't abandon this! I believe in this!

CT: D -->  I don't. I do believe in protecting those I care for though.

CT: D -->  Nepeta, please.

AC:...Will you come with me?

CT: D -->  What?

AC: Will you come with me to this place so I won't be all alone? You'll probably be under suspicion once I escape and maybe even executed

CT: D -->  And I will pay for my crime. My heresy.

AC: :33 then I won't go. Equihiss, please. Come with me.

AC: :33 Equihiss?

AC: :33 Equius! Answer me!

CT: D -->  I will come.

AC: :33 I'll be ready. I'll send you directions to where I am.

CT: D -->  I'll be there first thing next nightfall.

AC: :33 I'll tell my resistance cell.

AC: :33, hey, Equius?

CT:  D --> yes?

AC: :33 I've missed you

_arsenicCatnip ceased trolling centaursTesticle_

* * *

You finish writing a sermon and post it on the Internet, it'll circulate around. Whether people believe to really be The Suffer Spawn or not is up to them

You found your own boat, and a crew of people to help you. Some of which are a few escapees from Vriska-why did you ever trust her? This always was about what she could gain from it. You aren't upset at all Nepeta kicked her out.

You haven't actually left yet, you needed time to heal, that was obvious.

So, Nepeta did something crazy for you. She went to the caretakers of the mother grub and begged their help.

Even crazier, one agreed and when you woke up from your latest blackout you were in an underground respiteblock being cared for by none other than Kanaya Maryam.

"Another sermon?" she asks, pulling off your bandages. Normally, she'd help you change them, but now you no longer need them. It's a good feeling.

"Yup, just finished it."

"Good."

"Hey Kan?"

"Yes?" she responds.

"Why are you helping me? Because we were friends as kids or because you believe in the rebellion or because you're just that fucking nice or what?"

"All three. and a fourth." she explains. She sits on the edge of the cot that has served the place of a coon while you healed.

"Remember Vriska's Ancestors journal? Well, I found another one. One kept by mine. She was called The Dolorosa."

"I remember hearing about her." you say. "My ancestor's...lusus I guess."

"Exactly. My ancestor cared for yours. I'm just continuing her work I guess." She shrugs. "But you'll be able to leave soon.

You take hold of her hand. "You can come with." she smiles and shakes her head.

"Even if your rebellion succeeds, there will still be need of a mother grub, and a need for trolls to care for her. And it is a role I truly do enjoy." She kisses your cheek, it feels kind of pale, but also not. But nothing red. It's weird, but okay.

"Good luck." she tells you.

"And you too, Kan."

 


	24. Chapter 24

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you never knew how much you furreaking hated ships

You've been on this one for two days and have been felling sick the whole time. If you didn't have Equius with you, you aren't sure you'd still be alive with all this rocking and the wet smell and all that fureaking awful water.

"How much longer?" you ask.

"four more days, Nepeta. Same as it was an hour ago." Equius informs you. You whimper and curl up next to him.

"I hate water."

"I know. But you are STRONG. you'll make it." He gently-well as gently as Equius can-cuddles you. You purr. You really missed this, having him as a moirail.

"Thank you again."

"Think nothing more of it." he says. But you'll always think of it, think of what he gave up for you. And it makes you pale-love him all the more.

Nepeta: Be someone else

* * *

That someone else is you. Sollux Captor.

You have lived a fairly normal life, just you and your long time Matesprit, Aradia. Alone in the hive you expanded for you both in the ruins of Aradia's old hive.

You follow that law, listening to highbloods, giving pails to drones, and staying the fuck away from the rebellion. You don't want the trouble from that for you or AA.

Night has just fallen. You are looking for Aradia and find her sitting on the boulder by the front door.

"A.A? thomething wrong?" you ask her.

"Something bad is going to happen." she say. "I can feel it. I feel like...Like You're going to leave. Or I'm going to leave."

"A.A? What the fuck? I'm nto going to leave you." you wrap your arms around her comfortingly. "I will alwayth be here for you."

"I know, I'm just being silly...but still...I feel like something is going to happen..."

"nothing ith going to happen." you assure.

You hear a noise.

"Drones." you whisper. "But why are they here?" Aradia presses closer to you and you hold her a little tighter.

A drone approaches you.

"You are Sollux Captor?"

"Yeth."

"A psiioniic?"

"Yeth I am..." a hand clamps down on your shoulder.

Oh...this...

You knew this could happen, being taken away to become a helmsman, especially since Fe-The Condescension got all bitchy like her predecessor.

You start walking away, willingly. You don't want to be dragged.

"Sollux!" Aradia yells. "No! Don't you even try to take him from me!" He hear a slap.

Did he just slap her?

You look back around and yes, Aradia is on her knees holding her face. You growl, oh hell no. You are not putting up with this shit when it hurts Aradia!

The drone holding you finds himself flung aside by psiioniics and you run for Aradia.

"A.A!" You crouch by her, holding her close, only to be dragged away by the back of your collar. You fling this drone off too. Aradia has gotten to her feet and has manage to back away.

"Kill her." one drone says to another.

"RUN A.A.!" you yell, still fighting drones off with your psiioniics, thinking how incredibly resilient they are for just three drones.

Wait...

Wasn't there four total?

You hear a shot fired and whip around.

Aradia didn't run, she fought because she knew you couldn't handle all four and...

You run to her and hold her in your arms, but it's too late. she's gone.

Sollux: Cry

Cry? Don't be stupid, you're sobbing, you're face is covered in translucent yellow that makes it impossible for you to use your psiioniic when you get dragged away from Aradia-your Matesprit of three sweeps-'s body.

Your name is Sollux Captor and even though you have nothing to do with the rebellion, it just destroyed your life.

Sollux: Be Someone Who's Happy

* * *

Your Name is Gamzee Makara And despite the state of your hair, you're pretty motherfucking handy with a brush.

"And it's just like 'I shouldn't have to repeat myself to you or anyone!' You know?"

"Oh I get it sister." you say, brushing your Moirail's hair. "Sometimes you just all up and need motherfucking shit done and when motherfucker's ain't giving you their full attention, it's all shades of annoying."

"I know, right? But maybe I'm being to harsh...I mean, it's not like they were trying to screw up stuff, it's just this group of drones were trained under Eridan, I know he would've done a betta job with them."

"Know I'm sure that motherfucker did the best he could, by the way, ain't you all up and going to see him soon?"

"Yeah, he wants to go over the new helmsman system he oversaw the building of, apparently you can detach the psiioniic, which has it uses I suppose, like, if your ship gets entirely wrecked you can still save your power source."

"Sounds pretty miraculous."

"I hope it is I need some good news, especially the way the rebellion has been, ever since  _Karkat_  started  _preaching_  again and getting the colonies involved, it's just getting more ridiculous!" She says. You guide her to lean back again so you can keep brushing her long and thick hair out.

"It'll pass."

"It had betta, because next I see Karkat, just, ugh!"

You chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin' sister. I just like listening to ya. My motherfucking palesis." You nuzzle into her hair a little.

"Hey, keep your clown carp outta my hair!" but she giggles, you love it when she giggles.

A little later you head back to your block and find Tavros laying sprawled out on his stomach on the floor, giving his wings much-needed space to spread out for once. he normally once gets to do that when he's flying attached to a motherfucking crazy-long chain. Not that you think it's necessary, he wouldn't leave you.

You pick him up and spin him about. He shrieks with surprise and then blushes.

"G-Gamzee, don't do that!"

"The make me stop, motherfucker!" he laughed and set him down, kissing him. He has to hover some to be able to kiss you comfortably.

"Love you, Tavbro."

"I love you too, Gamzee." You sit down and hold him in your lap petting his hair and talking to him and listening to him and eventually you both just start to make out.

You wonder if he's as happy with how things are as you are.

You ask him.

"Of course I-I'm happy." he smiles. "I got you. I w-wish...Well, I'll be honest I wish lowbloods, weren't, well, low. but...th-that's okay, as long as I have you, I w-will always be happy, no matter what happens with the reb-bellion or anything." and he kisses you again.

You chuckle and kiss back.


	25. Chapter 25

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're alone.

Well, not really alone, you are on a ship full of people heading to a place that will have followers of yours, and of your ancestor's...But the ones you called friends, well, let's count shall we?

Feferi Gamzee and Eridan are all highblood asshats, Vriska is off being the fucking pirate she wanted to be from the start, same with Terezi, but switch Pirate out of Legislacerator, Equius and Nepeta have disappeared, Tavros is a slave-you think?-Kanaya is doing her duty, and you haven't heard of Sollux or Aradia since before this started. They did the smart thing and stayed out of this.

And you're left a Leader. Distant and honestly, Lonely.

"Sir, we'll be in sight of land soon, you'll want to get below decks." You look around and see a troll standing there with short black hair held back by a headband. What was her name again? Meigui.

"Yes, right." you look her over. "How old are you?"

"Twelve sir."

"hoofbeast shit. You're six or seven."

She gives you a slightly worried look before smoothing out her long black dress. "I don't know what you mean, sir-"

"-you're eyes are a different color than what you say your blood is, is what I mean. I guess you've been wearing contacts, but not right now. Did you forget?"

She sighs. "Yes. I suppose I did. I'm an Indigo blood, but not a woman of the Faith."

"Why are you hiding your color?"

"Because I would be hated here." she states. "I believe in this rebellion-I imagine I am one of very few if not the only highblood who does. Whatever the case, to your followers I am the enemy. "

You look away, troubled by this. "It isn't supposed to be this way...it isn't supposed to matter."

"It does matter though. And I am different." Meigui says. "I'm taller and stronger than any here, and if I chose could have a greater influence in society."

"You shouldn't." he said. "Have more influence."

"I know that, that's why I'm here!" she looks distressed. "Please. Don't ask me to leave because of my blood."

Karkat: Lecture

"Why the fuck would I do that? This rebellion-and the one started by The Sufferer-were about equality, if I asked you to leave or made you leave because your blood I purple then what the fuck am I proving?! Nothing other than that I'm a prejudiced, hypocritical, asshole. From now on, you wear your color if you want and fuck the contacts because if anyone cares  _they_ are the ones getting thrown the fuck overboard for being fuckasses."

she just stares for a moment then smiles ever-so-slightly. "Thank you." she says. You roll your eyes and look away. "Yeah, whatever." You say. You see a ship coming. it's one of the empires.

"Get ready for a fight." you tell her. She nods and starts shouting to the crew to assemble.

* * *

"Fef!" You call out, going up and hugging her. you two are alone in this rom so you have no qualms aboat doing so. She hugs back.

"Eridan! It's good to see you, I've missed you." she looks really rather happy to see you. You smile, for the first time since you last saw Feferi, you smile.

"I'vve, missed you too."

"I'm sorry." she says. "I'm staring. I'm just, um, whale, I'm not, I mean..."

"You forget I had this." you say, tapping one of your scars. they don't hurt at all, for which you are exceedingly grateful.

"Yes." she said. "It's so funny I still picture you like you were when we were kids!" you chuckle. truth is, you picture her like that too. some child, keeping fish in cage in her bedroom and wearing pastel colored swimwear.

"not always a bad thing, sometimes I wwish wwe'd been able to stay younger longer. it wwas all so much simpler then."

"True. Anyway. Unfortunately, I am here one business. So, how 'boat showing me the new helmsman?" she requests. you nod and take her through the station.

"It all rather neat, actually. he can be disconnected, but still kept alive as wwe'vve given him a longer lifespan." you explain. "once wwe ptut he right interfaces on different ships, they can be controlled from here, so wwe can keep him here to fuel the station as wwell, or if needed move him to a ship."

"It sounds amazing...is he in pain?" she asks. You shrug.

"Some, but it's a reality of the situation wwhile he adjusts to being used as a helmsman." she sighs.

"Alright. I just...oh I hate thinking about it...that's it's him..."

"Fef, listen." you say as you keep walking. "He wwas always a psiioniic. this wwas his fate. just as yours wwas to be an Empress." you both reach the helm room. you go in after letting her go first.

Attached to the very network of the station, hung by a thousand-no, a million-hair thin cables and wires, is Sollux Captor.

You were pleasantly surprised when the most powerful psiioniic that could be found for this was him. More surprised at how little he resisted. Of course, he screamed and thrashed and cried and vomited when the connecting was first turned on nearly two weeks ago now. but that's since finished. He silent now unless spoken to. Not really lucid when he's connected. You suppose it takes too much effort for him to be.

you look to Feferi and wonder what she is thinking.

Eridan: Be Feferi

* * *

You reached out and touch his face. he's sweaty and seems to be shaking. he doesn't even acknowledge he was touched.

"Hello Sollux." you say softly. Sollux. You were once his friend...but no. He was always this. You were stupid back then. a stupid girl. you're an intelligent woman now.

"Hello." he says in response.

"He only speaks as much as he needs to." Eridan tells you.

"Do you know me?"

"Yes. You're the Condescension."

"But my name."

"You are the Condescension."

"Sollux Captor, do you recognize me?"

"You are the Condescension."

"Can he even see me?!" you demand of Eridan, having grown quickly frustrated.

"I...don't believe he...can..." Eridan says slowly. "I can have him disconnected though, he may be able to speak more lucidly then..."

"Do it, right now."

"Disconnect the helmsman." Eridan says into his communications device and immediately all those little cables pull away from where the bind him, Sollux stumbles a step away before slumping down, sitting against a wall.

A hairpiece keeps his hair back and also gives the wires something to attach to around his face. You go and stand over him, looking down. Was he always that much smaller than you? No...He wasn't. but you're both very different now.

He looks up with his blue and red eyes. "F.F.? why are you here? it'th good to thee you, I don't remember inviting you over...A.A will be here thoon too."

"Give him a moment to get reoriented and he'll remember where he is." Eridan says. sure enough after a moment his mindless babble of childhood turns in clear sentences.

"let me go. find thomeone elthe to be your glorified battery." he says quietly. drones-which Eridan called for-come and start to take him away. you don't bother tell them to stop. you forget why you wished to speak with him. it is below you to anyway.

You eat dinner with Eridan, pushing thoughts of the badly damaged Sollux from your mind.

"SO I think I'm dissolve my marriage." you eventually tell him.

"What? Why?"

"He's my moirail now...he'll help without the legal obligation to..."

"I...well, I honestly cant' say I'm disappointed." Eridan admits.

"Me either. It'll be betta this way." you stand and go to Eridan, who stood when you did. "I need to get back to the surface, goodbye. I'll see you soon."

"I hope so. bye, Fef."

"Bye Eridan." you kiss his cheek before leaving for your transport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Meigui' means 'Rose'


	26. Chapter 26

"Stop it! This helps nothing!"

Your name is Karkat Vantas and You can't believe you even have to give this speech to  _your own crew._

"Yes, she was a highblood! But you know what else? She fought to her  _dying breath_ so all of you fuckasses could live to fight another day! You should be mourning her death not badmouthing her for being a liar and a highblood, dammit!"

You stare down anyone who looks like they might argue.

"It was a hard fight, and I understand she's not the only one who died. I can tell you the names of everyone who died today actually." you inform them. "And they will all be mourned and missed. Even Meigui." You sigh. "The bodies go into the ocean, as always. and we keep going, dock at the next safe place." You go below decks and into your cabin. You end up crying while you write your next speech. good. You want to cry, you want to be able to feel and not get hardened by all the pain around you. And in you

Karkat: Be Tavros

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are done.

You woke up this morning, same as always, pulled yourself out of your recouprecoon and showered and took the time to dry your wings as you always do.

Then you started to put on your paint and you looked at yourself in the mirror.

And you saw a slave. a comfortable pet-slave.

And that is why you are nursing a cut hand while sweeping up the shards of your bathroom mirror.

"Brother, what is all this?" you look up and see him. Gamzee.

"Here, Motherfucker, let me help." he crouches down and starts picking up glass shards and holding them carefully in his large hands. You look at him again. Tall and large and overpowering compared to you. Normally you'd smile and accept his help, then afterward you'd probably end up sitting on his lap and making out or something

Tavros: Change things

"I don't want help." you say and turned your back to him, wings folded tightly to your back. "Go away please." you're stutter is pretty much gone, you've worked really hard on that and you're proud of it.

"Tavbro, something wrong?"

"Don't call me that!" you look back at him and you see him looking shocked, and a little hurt. You want to say sorry. But you can't.

"Fine then.  _Tavros_ is something wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

"A lot." you say. "Almost every day I hear about the rebellion-a rebellion I agree with! I want to be part of it, Gamzee! But i'm stuck here."

"I didn't realize being 'stuck' with your motherfucking matesprit was so gog-awful."

"Are you, Gamzee? O-Or was I just lonely enough to force m-myself to feel something for you so I wouldn't be?" You can feel tears welling up. You read a lot since you're alone so often during the day, lately you've taken to reading about prisoners and people who were grubnapped. And it got you wondering.

"Gamzee, I want to be free."

Silence. And then more. Then he stands up straight and looks down at you, and it is looking rather down. He looks sad, but there's also rage in those eyes.

"You can't be, Nitram."

You feel something break. He's never called you Nitram, never.

"Gamzee, I'm sorry, i-i'm just upse-"

"-First names are for quadrants and you've made it perfectly clear we don't have one, Nitram. To You I am the Grand Highblood. Finish cleaning up the glass." he drops the few shards he was still holding and leaves.

You heard something crash a few second later. You clean up the glass and then sit down, sobbing your eyes out. You need a friend.

Tavros: look out the window

Why-Oh. A flapbeast. Then two, then three. Okay, now it's getting creepy and you want them to leave

...they do. Your eyes go wide.

He's the Grand Highblood, but you forgot.

You can Summon. You are The Summoner now.

...but you wish you were still his.

* * *

Your Name is Eridan Ampora.

Currently you are standing watching Sollux Captor slowly recover as he is detached from the helm. like you have before you tale advantage of those few moment before he snaps back to reality and remember who you are to him now.

"Hey Sol."

"ED, the fuck do you want?"

"just wwant to talk."

"Well I don't. tho fuck you"

"Wwhale if you're offerin."

"Let me rephrathe that. go fuck yourthelf." a look of confusion comes over him. "Wait...no...I mean...what?" And there it goes, back to being the slightly mental fucked-up helmsman he is.

He glares at you. "Go away."

"That not vvery nice wway to talk to your commanding officer."

"You aren't my commander." he spits out. He can hardly move but he can talk easily You crouch down and meet his gaze, stroking his hair because you know he hates it.

"thtop touching me!"

"make me Captor. Oh yeah, you can't. I am your commander-or rather, your master. so get some respect or next time you wwon't get detached from the helm again."

"Fuck You!"

"I you wwant." He growls and you laugh, leaving him where he is. someone else will come and move him to his room. It's fun teasing him, Sometimes you want to punch his so hard his neck breaks though. You might even call it Black if he wasn't going insane and you didn't have better thing to do than deal with stupid little lowbloods.

You reach up a hand to feel along the scar on your face. Every time you do that you feel the urge to cut your face yourself so you'll have two. Dual scars. Not that you need them. You're every bit as amazing as he was without looking just like him.

All the same you think you're going to stop wearing these stupid glasses. they were childish anyway. And you are most certainly no longer a child.


	27. Chapter 27

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and fuck everything you will smell her hang.

You were off doing your duty as always. Hunting down The Sufferer Spawn when that fucking Spiderbitch of a Pirate decided to attack your ship. Yours! This will not be tolerated!

You find your ship boarded and yourself fighting on the plank in-between your ships with her. One on One, evenly matched. Well almost. You're better. you will always be better.

Or so you thought until your cane/sword got flung into the water.

"Shit!" You duck as she swings with you. it's a dance now of you retreating and trying to find something to fight with...

You wake up on your own ship and a bandage around your forehead.

"What is going on here?!"

It is quickly explained to you that the other ship ran, but that Vriska Serket had escaped with it. Once again you are stuck with a dangerous pirate-more dangerous a criminal than the Suffer-Spawn-on the loose and it's your fault for getting knocked out.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and this changes nothing. she will hang.

Terezi: be a pirate

* * *

"Oh relaaaaaaaax. we got away easily and Pyrope survived so they can't charge me with killing an official." you tell your latest first mate confidently. they keep dying. well...you may have killed the last one. but he deserved it, okay? he questioned your right to own slaves and still call your ship 'a free world unto itself.'

Even free worlds have leaders. and leaders must be respected!

And you are a leader. and you demand respect. Just like your ancestor

Vriska: be a different leader.

* * *

Your Name is Karkat Vantas.

Life...just goes on for you. You talk. You always talk. and you always cause fights, fights you participate in only to stop.

But hey, at least you're trying and some days that's what counts.

Like today. Today you stopped an execution.

You're in a remote region, small, but overpopulated. basically more of a large slum than a small region.

Why you're here is pretty simple. You've thought it over, and talked to some of your crew and you're going to get a starscout ship. they're small, only two people. You need someone who knows how to pilot it though, otherwise you'll have to learn for yourself.

You've been collecting the parts to build it, it's small enough to build in the underbelly of your sea-faring ship.

You were talking to a salesman when a member of your crew started bothering you.

"Shunez, for the last fucking time I-"

"No, Vantas, you really want to see this?"

"Don't use my name!"

"Whatever." he grabbed your wrist and dragged you away to the public gathering space of the town you're in.

That was when the stopping an execution part of your day happened.

There was a young man, about your age-so ten sweeps-standing on a hanging platform, the rope already about his neck. the colors he wore marked him as a maroonblood. and the dark glasses that covered his eyes made him look disinterested as his crimes were read off by a drone.

"For theft-both petty and extreme, for striking a highblood, for resisting arrest, For stealing a scoutship-and using said scoutship, for causing general unrest of the public, for publicly denouncing the hemospectrum, you-"

You didn't let that go on any longer.

Karkat: STRIFE

You retireve your sickles from your specibus and in an instant are on the platform, catching a drone in the chest, piercing his armor.

You see two members of your crew start clearing the crowd while two others who also came into town with you start fighting other drones.

The still nameless criminal calmly slipped out of the noose and went to the drones you killed, managed to get the gun to delay fire, cutting off his handcuffs so he could access his own strife specibus. Obviously this man is a fighter to even posses a strife specibus.

he could've run. he stayed and helped with the drones.

Karkat: be all caught up and in the present again

"You're the Sufferer Spawn." says the criminal, putting his sword away and adjusting his dark glasses. "Or at least I can assume from short height, shorter horns and no sign or colors.

"Yes." You say. "Look, normally I don't just save random criminals. but you had two charges that made me want to."

"I have a pretty fuckin long rep sheet. which two? he say, leaning against a nearby hive. Fuck, this guy had better not be as annoying as he's coming off right now.

"Denouncing the hemospectrum-"

"-hard to follow bullshit" he interrupts. You smile a little and nod

"The other is stealing a scoutship. you can fly them?"

"I can fly them as good as any imperial train pilot."

"Want to join my crew. I need a scoutship pilot."

"Just like that you want me around. for all you now you're gonna fucking hate me. it could be all like 'remember that asshole rustblood we picked up?' 'yes?' 'toss him overboard'."

"Look, I need a pilot who's willing to help, and okay with breaking some major laws and being in a lot of danger. i'll deal with your probably shitty personality later."

he smiles just barely.

"My name is Dewyyd Shagat."

"Karkat Vantas."

"I know."

"Good. let's go." you turn to get back to your ship before more drones show up. "Oh, we're not leaving for a few more days."

"You know, Vantas, you got shame globes to stick around even now."

"Cowards don't lead winning rebellions."

"so we're going to lose?"

"Shut the fuck up!" You can feel him smirking behind you. this is going to be a tough adjustment, but you need a pilot.

maybe you'll get along eventually...

you doubt it


	28. Chapter 28

Feferi: Enjoy some time with your moirail

That is exactly what you're doing. just having some pale-snuggles and talking shit about redroms.

In particular about Gamzee's ex redrom.

In particular Eridan's Matesprit.

Who is not you. Not that you care. The two of you have a nice quadrant-free platonic relationship you are totally okay with.

You'd be more okay with it if his Matesprit wasn't such a bitch.

Her with her short hair and knowing smirk and slender hips...

Everything you aren't.

You lean back against Gamzee once he stops brushing your huge mess of hair. he says he likes to do it. you have no objections to that.

"She's just such...such a...ugh, I don't even know!"

"I hear ya sister."

"I know you hear me I'm practically yelling." you sigh. "This is all too much glubbing effort."

there is a knock on the door.

"WHAT?!" wow. maybe you needed this chill-time a little sooner and a little longer.

"Ma'am. we found someone." says an official outside your door. You sigh and snuggle a little closer to your palemate. he wraps his arms around you. he needs to cut his nails, they're becoming claws.

"Who?" you ask, hoping on some level it's The Sufferer Spawn. Or at least Equius Zahhak or Nepeta Leijon, both escaped rebels.

"another tyrian." Almost six sweeps old." You tense, but The Grand Highblood-Gamzee-gives you a slight hug, a reminder to be calm, so you relax. you swear you feel him smile at that.

Six sweeps. too old to be your descendant. so another one of /hers/ probubbly the last one of hers.

You sigh and stand up, kissing Gamzee on the forehead, despite his paint, despite your lipstick.

"I'll see you later okay?"

"See you soon, Motherfucker. I got shit to do anyways."

"Make sure you go do it then." you retrieve your culling fork from your specibus before going to the throne room and sauntering to your throne and sitting down before looking at the miserable creature kneeling chained at your feet.

Feferi: examine 'miserable creature'

She has your face.

Well. a few things different. You're goggles were always a fashion thing, she seems to actually need those glasses. and she had freckles dusting her face with fuchsia-grey spots.

She's a little cubby, of course you aren't a Miss skinny-gills either, but you're well balanced. She would be too if she lost just a little weight.

She looks pissed to all hell to be here. But also scared as shit. she keeps smoothing her skirt or running a hand through her short black hair, careful of her horns. also, your teeth are better than hers. she has buck teeth.

Her horns are the exact size and proportions yours were when you were six.

"You got a name?" you ask, your voice slightly irate but mostly disinterested.

"Dzyhen Peixes." she says in a voice that is just sweet enough to make you want to shudder.

"Funny. I'm a Peixes too. I won't be telling you my name, you can call me 'your highness'."

"No." she says simply.

"No?" you wonder briefly why you're bothering talking to her. you really ought to kill her. she's a threat to your rule...you aren't sure you really want to cull your Ancestor-mates and future descendants...but you know it's necessary.

"I don't really feel like respecting someone who has yet to earn it from me. sorry."

You're actually a little shocked by this. but you only let your fins quiver slightly before standing and walking over to her, towering over a child like her. you lift up her chin with a ring-covered finger to look at you.

"Gill, get your carp together and listen. I am The Condescension. I rule this Empire. I control the life of every troll in it. to include you. And that means you will obey."

"I could mean that. it shouldn't mean that. I don't want to be controlled by you. a lot of people don't."

"Oh?" You grin. "How interesting." you wonder if the ability to grin in such a way in is unnerving to anyone who sees is ingrain in your DNA because you never taught yourself to do this. not on purpose...

then she does the thing. that awful thing.

she held up her hands making  _his sign._

You're own blood color, smiling-no-smirking at you while she makes  _HIS SIGN!_

You have never hated anyone so much as you hate him in this moment.

You leave your throne room a moment later, leaving a body for someone else to care for. You really should've just culled her right away. You decide to have someone check out her hive, and you find out it isn't a trend among young highbloods to be in the rebellion, thank goodness. She had a lot of lowblood friends. bad influences.

Oh well. her mistake. A lot of people mistakes. especially his

that damn Redblood

Feferi: Cull him

Oh. You intend to

* * *

"SHUT THE HELL UP OH MY FUCKING GOD I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!"

You swear you will kill Dewyyd someday

Your name is Karkat Vantas and fuck the need for a pilot. Except not really because you really do need one.

"Not my fault if I'm right." Dewyyd says shrugging and leaning against your cabin wall.

"You aren't right!"

"Am so.

"Shut up.

"Nahhh."

You groan and pound your head against the wall. "I hate you."

"Whoa, I mean, flattered, really. But I don't think I'm ready for a relationship like that with you.

"Platonically Shagat!"

"If you say so." You huff.

"I need to go to talk to my first mate."

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. three more days and we'll have our scoutship space-ready."

"Arw you serious!?"

"Serious as you are short." You smile slightly despite the sort of insult and give him a nod before leaving the room. he's ahead of schedule. by like, over a week.

Maybe that swear about killing Dewyyd wasn't so serious.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Your name is Eridan Ampora

You're commander of the army, you're a seadweller, your best friend is the empress, you have a Matesprit, and you have power. third most powerful person in the empire honestly. and you can live with that.

Seriously, you have no reason to be upset about anything.

And yet one  _fucking helmsman_  manages to piss you off and he's half-brain dead!

"You know wwhat? fuck you I'm getting a different helmsman!"

"Go ahead, like threatening to end my life ith an actual threat anymore." Sollux laughs before coughing. he's getting to the point the station support him so much his body is rejecting it's own ways of surviving without it. such as eating-which meant he was hacking up useless stomach acid,-and blood, which he was also puking out at this point. disgusting.

You huff and begin to reply when alarms started blaring.

Someone is attacking the station

Eridan: Be that Someone

* * *

Your name is Dewyyd Shagat

So you were hired to fly a ship. then you started helping in other ways and here you are with blue and purple blood on your sword as you run down a corridor with a troll so many only know as 'The Sufferer Spawn'

You know him as Karkat. And all irony, rudeness, sarcasm, fighting and otherwise acting like your are both two sweeps old when the other is around, you would consider him a friend.

And at some point being his friend made you want to do this for more reasons than believing the hemospectrum to be shit.

"This way!" he shouts to you and you follow.

The plan is to knock out the station's power source. it's just around the next corner.

Dewyyd: Be Karkat

* * *

You really aren't sure what to do.

You expected to find and engine or something. not a helmsman.

In particular this helmsman. He doesn't seem to be aware you're here yet

"Come on, decide what you're doing there are people on our tail!" Dewyyd shouts at you. fucking pilot-why is he your friend again?

"I'm thinking, alright? give me a minute!" you shout.

"KK?" your head whips back to the Helsman-Sollux.

"...yeah. it's me." you whisper. "We're gonna get you out."

"we're gonna what now? Dude no. he's not gonna fit in the ship.

"He can sit on my lap. he's my friend Dewyyd!" you turn back to Sollux. "How do we disconnect you? he looks awful, haggard and covered in yellow vomit and his eyes constantly flashing.

"E-The Commander hath to do it. it'th a voithe command." Sollux tells you, sounding strained. "if your trying to shut down the thtation, jutht kill me. it'll be quicker." it hurts hearing him suggest his own death as a solution. then again,you would do the same.

Voices and footprints can be heard down the hall.

Karkat: save him

You retrieve your sickles from yrou specibus and slash through the million tiny cables attaching Sollux to the station.

The lights flash off then back on, but not for long you and Dewyyd already set the backup generator to blow.

You forget about that though listening to Sollux scream as he hits the floor, writhing, eyes flashing madly you duck and cover your head but luckily nothing happens. probably because he passed out.

You pick him up with Dewyyd's help and the three of you take off running. you need to get back to your scout ship. this place is going to fall into the useless state of running emergency power soon.

You hope Sollux will be okay. he still hasn't woken up.

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you've done the best you can. And here in this little place in the caves where none of the other caretakers come but you you'll keep doing the best you can.

The day before yesterday Karkat showed up again, beat up, with an equally hurt companion and a somewhat mentally damaged Sollux. You took care of the three of them while Karkat told you what happened, about the station. and made a request that you readily granted.

Sollux will stay with you. His condition is unstable due to Karkat's attempt to save him. after almost an hour of frustration and swearing and a heightened lisp Sollux managed to explain what happened:

When Karkat cut the cables attaching him to the ship, Sollux was still 'inside' the ship. it was like Karkat severed his brain. he's still alive and thinking-praise the mother grub-but he's more bi-polar than ever, easily frustrated and his fine motor control is basically fucked.

And you have agreed to care for him. Because that's what you do. You take care of people and you take pride in it.

"I-I can't, I-augh!" He was trying to tell you something after Karkat and Dewyyd had to leave. With Dewyyd practically dragging Karkat out you might add. Sollux is struggling again though.

You calmly finish what you were doing since it might help.

Kanaya: deploy device

You found a pattern that's been used for psiioniics in the past as an ability inhibitor. hopefully it might help get rid of the 'static' Sollux managed to describe in his mind.

"Hold still." you say. you switch it on and slide it onto his forehead. his hair has grown out curly and shaggy, but you don't dare put something sharp near his head while he's like this to cut it. besides this hairpiece-like inhibitor holds it off his face just fine.

"Feel better?"

"...A little. Thankth Kanaya." he mumbles. You smile softly and lead him to your recouprecoon. he can sleep in there until you find a way to procure another without the other caretakers knowing.

Who knows what they would do if they found you-the candidate to be the next head of the caretakers after the current on passes away-hiding Empire property of a psiioniic in your room.

You watch while he sleeps to make sure he sleeps peacefully. he does. you smile. You're glad to care for him. you like caring for others. maybe it's part of being a jadeblood. or maybe it's just part of being you.


	30. Chapter 30

Be The Lowblood

* * *

Your Name is Tavros Nitram and somedays you wonder why you're still alive.

Gamzee saved you because he was red for you. not anymore. he hates you now, and it's a platonic hatred. You feel like you should hate him, but you don't.

You slip in your coon like normal, wings folding up against your back. and soon you're asleep.

you wake up later screaming after having a nightmare. you couldn't even say what is was about only that you-an adult of ten sweeps-were scared enough to wake up screaming with tears pouring down your face.

you only wish you could remember what was so frightening about it

The door burst open and someone turn the light on. You close your eyes at the sudden brightness in your little block. you've been spending a lot of time in here recently as you have no reason to leave it except for your duties which is basically just keeping Gamzee's respiteblock clean.

"why are you screaming?" you open your eyes and see Gamzee there, face clean of makeup and looking...deeply concerned. you say deeply only because normally he's always a bit high and it fogs his emotions. the only times he's seemed truly entirely lucid to you is when he's speaking to other subjuggulators as their leader, and that one day when you broke up...

"I-I...I h-had a, uhm, nightmare." your stutter has been gone for ages, why are you stuttering? you look away from Gamzee.

He comes over and turns your face to look at him. "are you going to be alright?" he asks softly.

"y-yeah." you tell him and he lets go. he nods and sighs. "Okay, Brother, i'll let you get your sleep on then..."

"Okay..." he leaves and you sigh, settling back into the coon that your horns hardly fit into. Every time you talk to Gamzee, no matter how it goes, you want to cry. And what really sucks is you know why.

You're still red for him. you don't know if it's actual feelings or the fact he's the only person you really get to talk to or what but you feel red for him. and you can never have him again.

* * *

You are the Grand Highblood

YOU ARE THE GRAND MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD

and why the MOTHERFUCK you care about whether that MOTHERFUCKING FAIRY-WINGED BULLBITCH has nightmares or not is beyond you.

Gamzee: Look at your hands

You look at your hands as you climb back into your recouprecoon. they're so big. you're so big, tall and strong and deep-voiced and hair well past your shoulders.

Your Moirail says you look perfect for your role. just like she's grown into hers, much more noticeably over only the last sweep since Kark...since that FREAK OF NATURE escaped. all hips and boobs and hair and pure power. ANd yet she won't just reach out a MOTHERFUKCING TAKE WHAT SHE DAMN WELL WANTS. that is, Eridan Ampora.

But that's a different issue. DON'T BE GETTING OFF THE TOPIC. what were you thinking about?

Gamzee: drink some slime, maybe it'll help

oh, it'll help but lately, YOU DON'T WANT THAT KIND OF HELP. not the kind that makes you feel warm and fuzzy and MOTHERFUCKING DULL INSIDE. no, you want to be sharp and clear and as vicious as the last troll to claim the title 'Grand Highblood'.

So why do you-sober or high-still care about some stupid shitblood? you don't know. maybe the same reason you keep having dreams about that mutant. except in your dreams he's not a rebel. he's your friend...and sometimes more.

BUT YOU DONT NEED THAT KIND OF FLITH IN YOUR QUADRANTS

but you want that 'kind of filth' a little brownblood with the beautiful wings he never gets to use who still makes your blood pusher lurch even after how your relationship ended.

that mutant who still haunts your dreams after not seeing him for sweeps and being in a happy relationship with The Condesce.

SO WHY DOES YOUR THINKPAN KEEP BOTHERING YOU WITH MOTHERFUCKIGN WHAT-IFS?

you eventually fall back asleep, it's restless and when you finally get into a deep enough sleep to dream you-of course-dream about Tavros. running your hands along the edges of his wings then down his sides, leaning foreword to kiss his neck. he used to shiver and make a soft noise like mewbeast purrs when you would do that.

You wish you could do that again.

you're woken up by a knock on the door. you haul yourself out of your coon and go to the door after pulling on some pants.

"What?" you demand of a blue blood who much be a good bit older you since he matches your height. you've gotten tall, towering over everyone you know.

"Sir, there's an attack. by the rebels. The Condesce request your assistance."

"yeah sure, give her troops. i'll be around soon." he nods and leaves. you go to slap on some facepaint and a shirt. it's been a long time since there's been rebels in the capital city, not since Nepeta disappeared taking that blueblooded traitor with her.

Gamzee: Finish this later you have more important people to be

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and you're finally managing it.

You've spent all your time not spent gathering riches-and occasionally helping the rebellion indirectly because hey? why not?-dancing around and fighting with your equivalent of your ancestor's Redglare.

that is, Terezi Pyrope.

and now she's caught you. and you plan to pull the exact same stunt your ancestor did. you'll see her hang. Oh she might think you're going to hang but it'll be her.

After that you need to go get Tavros and get him into his role, that's how it goes next. and that's where you're going to finally finish this up.

you'll kill him. it's only right, his ancestor kills yours this is your right. all of this is your right.

Someone comes and brings you food. Surprise Surprise, Captain Legislacerator Pyrope comes with them. after they leave Terezi leans on her cane to speak to you as has become her custom. she's still totally blind-unlike her ancestor. it annoys you, but not as much as her slaughter of your crew, that was really irksome.

"It seems that you're to be down here a while, we've been ordered to pursue another ship." she informs you

"what?!"

"well someone tipped off the 'Sufferer Spawn'. and he's been my main objective for a while. you were always a side prize to be honest." she shrugged. you glare, clenching your fists as she keeps talking. "I mean you've done...okay, but his rebellion is starting to turn violent, no matter what he says, the people want change. and they're being stupid about it. 'Specially considering they can't have it. You? you're just one person. Just a pirate" normally you'd say something back but you don't so she leaves, warning you that there's a storm coming.

A side prize? just a pirate? NO. YOU ARE MINDFANG! or at least as good as her-better than her! you've grown into an amazing, fierce, wonderful pirate and you're going to complete your ancestor's story correctly since you can't control this world for her since that damn kittybitch kicked you out of the rebellion. This is NOT how things are supposed to go!

you hear thunder rumbling and it reflects your mood. dark, angry, and ready to strike. how dare she consider a mutant more important than you...

...even if he's made a bigger impact than you ever can.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Your Name is Karkat Vantas and this is where you die

you kind of wish you knew if it would be the storm, the pirate, or the crazy Legis-whatever that's gonna do you in

Karkat: back up a little

if you do that you'll fall off the deck and into the sea.

Karkat: back up metaphorically.

* * *

Your ship was sailing along, because that's what ships do, right? you were talking to Dewyyd when suddenly there was another ship. the ship of a Legislacerator.

so naturally you had your crew be ready for battle, and battle came. and you saw her.

She's so much taller and full of fire and an unexplainable and frightening...joy in her work. her work of catching people like you and killing them all, regardless of their wrongdoing.

When and how did she become that? or maybe Terezi was always that way. you don't know. all you know is that you're both nearing Eleven. four sweeps since this thing started and Gog how you've both changed.

You came face to face with her, but you said nothing, you just fight. sickle to sword/cane. You stayed quite alert but every cell in your thinkpan not on the fight was on Terezi as you knew here. the first troll you felt flushed for. the first to know your blood color. the first to tell Vriska and set off what would cause this rebellion. your first pail.

And you're fighting to kill right now. but so is she.

Karkat: make this awful fighting end

this is a flashback. you can't do jack-shit but remember it.

Karkat: Flashback over, back to fighting!

and this is the bit where you get knocked down and Terezi tries to stab you in the throat.

and then doesn't not because she stopped but because so  _stupid stupid idiot!_ decided to toss himself in front of you.

And suddenly there's Dewyyd, covered in his own blood and Terezi's sword stuck right through his arm as the storm suddenly starts

like many other storms you saw and then it was suddenly there and you find yourself clinging to the railing just to survive. Terezi too. those around you still alive slowly stop as they get tossed about, trying to struggle to safety.

you only have a brief chance to look around, and see-with sorrow and horror-how little of both crews survived this encounter. you had never come across another crew so set upon killing you before. Enough to sacrifice themselves. how horrific.

Karkat: skip ahead

you're asleep after plunging into the ocean after Terezi failed to grab you. to save you. lucky her. or possibly unlucky as she just failed her mission. but you're porbably about to die so that's like, seventy percent success for her or something.

and now you're waking up, there's another person? Dewyyd? No, someone else...long hair...Vriska?

a big wave smashing over you as the storm is still raging and you're out like a light.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and where are you?

everything is blurry and you can't feel your arm. maybe because you no longer have it, the mechanical bit lost in the storm.

You sit up-the world disappearing in a swirl of color for a moment-and then look around as the blur begins to go away.

You're in a hive on a pile of pillows covered by a large blanket. you have some small wounds, but they've all been cared for. Which means someone else is here.

You look around and see another pile in the room you're in and there is someone on it-Terezi-you mean-Legislacerator Pyrope!

Whoever saved you saved her. you wonder if they saved anyone else.

"hey, you're awake." you look up and see someone in the doorway. a short-ish troll with a bandage tied around his head, short horns and red eyes.

Yes. they did save someone else.

They saved the Sufferer Spawn.

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're just sitting here thinking over the past two days. Granted it's not much to think about since you were unconscious for about a third of that time, but still.

Apparently there is an island, rocky, cool, and misty.

And for some reason blind to all imperial sensors. literally invisible to outside eyes. which makes it a perfect home for fleeing criminal rebels named Nepeta Leijon and their Devoted moirails named Equius Zahhak.

And a whole fucking village that seems to consist mostly-if not entirely of lowbloods-that was already here. Nepeta explained what happened to her after you were awake and stopped shouting swears at the fact she was suddenly right there in front of you.

Karkat: time for another flashback

* * *

"you see." she said while helping change your head bandage. "pieces from a wreck ship and some bodies washe dup here-it's happened before. but we found a few of you still alive. there's you and Purr-ezi and  _Vriska_."

"why do you hate Vriska?" you asked, hearing the malice.

"i'll tell you later." she brushed hair form her face right then. she's grown her hair out and stopped wearing the weird hat-thing. more than that her way too-big coat fits snugly now and her whole body seems lean and muscular. her face seems sharper-angled too. more mature and her eyes have turned Olive Green. she's an adult now. just like you...

..and just like Equius who is huge and strong and sweaty and gross and apparently likes kids. who knew? there aren't many animals smart enough to be lusi on the island so when grubs end up here (Nepeta said that flapbeasts bring them or sometimes they just show up) trolls raise them sometimes. weird, but it works you suppose.

"anyway, Equius found out about this place and convinced me to come here." she told you. "and then you washed up here and some of your fur-riends and crew. there's a few others we found alive, other people are caring fur them."

you really hope Dewyyd is among them, it's unlikely since he was already injured. you still hope though.

"so." she said, tying off the bandage. "how goes the rebellion?"

"...I honestly don't know anymore. we took out the main station and I've heard of riots in the capital city. but this thing is bigger than me now. I doubt I could control it. I don't even try to anymore." you admitted to her.

she sighed, but smiled. "I hope it ends in your favor."

"I hope it ends in all of ours favor."

* * *

Vriska and Terezi were both pretty pissed when they woke up out of their stupors. Equius-have you mentioned how extremely intimidating he is now?-got them to not fight though, or kill anyone.

"Hey. you." you look up and there's Terezi, standing there. You sigh and look away, looking down at the village again. Equius and Nepeta live up on a hill away from everyone. it's better for Equius that way and Nepeta doesn't mind.

Terezi sits down. "how are we getting off this island?"

"since when are we a 'we'? go talk to your crew, all the other survivors are from it." you say, unable to keep the bitterness from your voice.

"Since we both needed to get off this island. and 'Captain' Serket too. she and I have already made an agreement to help each other temporarily." Terezi tells you.

"well you can leave me out of it." you stand up and start walking back toward the Hive. you can see a smoke coming through the chimney in Equius' workshop. he has to make all his own parts now.

"Hey! You can't just blow me off!"

"Yeah, Pyrope I can...and maybe I don't want to leave. Maybe I'm happy being done with the rebellion. and maybe I'd rather not help you get back to civilization so you can bring highbloods here to wreck shit up for the trolls here.

she stares at you-she's blind and yet you feel as if her eyes are cutting into you.

"You can't be serious, Karkat." she says, making her the fist to use first names. you make a mental note of that.

"actually, I am serious, excuse me. I'm going to go help Nepeta with dinner." you go inside. And as for what you just told Terezi, it's not bluffing. maybe...Maybe it's time for the Sufferer Spawn to be done. for the rebellion to run itself.

you hope it's time for that, because even fi you wanted to leave this island you don't see how that's going to happen.


	32. Chapter 32

The rebellion is in full swing in the Capitol. And all you see of it is through barred windows.

You sit on the floor of your little room, just off of the Grand Highblood's. you can hear people down below. another riot. the sounds of death.

You hear something strange though, those screams sound...victorious?

You stand up and look out your small barred window to see crowds pouring into the palace. You gasp and your wings flutter.

Tavros: Find a way out of this room

You go to try the door first but find yourself locked in as always.

You think the voices and shouting are coming from inside now.

You take a large breath, tuck in your wings and get as far from the door as you can...and then ram it with your horns.

Okay...OW! But maybe if you keep doing it...

Almost five more minutes go by of you ramming the door with your head before it finally caves and you found yourself free. Free with a really bad headache, but out of your locked room.

Tavros: Proceed down Hallway

After getting out of The Grand Highblood's chambers you slip down the hallway, able to hear noise from the lower level.

Horns and wings like yours don't make this easy to be honest, but since any guards are a bit preoccupied you don't have to worry about moving too swiftly.

That is until you run into a stray drone

Tavros: STRIFE

You charge, horns lowers and then lift yourself off the ground with your wings enough for your horns to hit the man in the head., he topples and you kick him in the head until blood is flowing and then run away, using your wings to help you along in the large hallways.

Looks like you haven't completely forgotten how to fight at least. You grab a decorative lance from the wall as you fly/run by it, that would most definitely be useful you think.

You go down two flights of stairs before running into someone. well, someones. a small group of rebels, only four people. they must've snuck past the action downstairs. The one in their groups who' shortest-abnormally short for his apparent age really-speaks before you get the chance.

"Wings-like The Summoner..." Unlike Karkat your ancestors memory was not disallowed, just discouraged.

"um..." nearing eleven sweeps old and you're too scared of stuttering to speak.

"You don't have time for this, come on, the group down ain't gonna last much longer." said one who had a scar over his eye.

"W-Wait. I'm c-coming w-with you!" You run after them as the group of four run down the hall. that same one with the scar looks back at you.

"We don't need ya kid, stay outta our way."

"Hold up, Spaten." says one. big and beefy, but he looks strong. "this kid-might be useful. old Sufferer Spawn crashed in a boat, so maybe new idol c-"

"-He's dead?!" you say, somewhat horrified. Karkat's dead...is Vriska dead too? Who killed him in the end?

"So far as anyone is aware, yes." says the one who hadn't spoken yet. he's tall, but not as tall as the big one. and very thin.

"oh..." you say.

"Come on, let's go!" says the little one. You decide to run with them for the moment, the screams downstairs are seeming to turn more scared now...

"W-W... _What_  Are you t-trying to do?" you ask.

"we're gonna snatch a few things and then light this place up as close to old queenbitch as we can."

"W-w-No. Th-there's l-lots o-of s-slaves and um, servants l-living here-you'll kill them!"

"So what?" says the big one.

"s-s-so..." you take a big breath and force out everything you want to say at once. "So that means you're killing innocents and that's wrong and not something anyone in this rebellion should do it's awful and it makes you murderers!"

"...huh." says the apparent leader/scarred one. Spaten. You just stare at him. Had that really not occurred to any of them-what kind of idiots handle the rebellion now if Karkat's gone?!

"Come on, y-y-you'd all be better use f-fighting d-" you hear thundering footsteps and turn to see who it is...but you already know...

The Grand Highblood stand in front of you. Gam- _He_ has grown so much and you've grown so little...are you even half his size anymore?

"Well look at the fairy, ALL UP AND OUT OF HIS CAGE." he's speaking as in enraged, that insane look you've grown used to seeing reflected in his eyes...there was a time you'd see that look and run to him and kiss him until it went away...you wish you could feel how you felt then again.

"i-i..." he just grins as you stutter, leaning over his blood-slick club

"I what, BROTHER?"

"...I think y-you should move out o-of our way." you hear come out of your mouth. he just grins wider, hand moving to grip his club, his eyes flashing purple, making the others back off.

"OH really? THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, motherfucker?"

But you don't. because in those purple flashes you see something. Or rather don't see something.

You don't see Gamzee.

And that makes it all the much more easier to shout "Yes!" back at him and stab your lance right through his hip. For a decorative lance the weapon is strong and pierces deep into his body.

He screams, it's almost soul piercing and you'll never forget it. But you don't stop, yanking your lance back out and stabbing it at his chest. but your shaking badly enough that you miss anything major. The large rebel jumps in then and hits G-The Grand Highblood hard in the head, enough to daze him although not knock him out. You hear shouting down the hall and recognize the voice once more. this time though, a certain Commander Ampora is on your tail.

"We g-gotta go!" you shout, hearing the footsteps come closer. the five of you can't do anything else but run now, get out of the palace and down steps coated in blood of every color and littered with bodies-as many soldiers and drones as there are rebels...

the rest goes in a daze but you remember hiding and running and flying to prove you could and ending up in an old hive in a dying , so gutted out of anything useful that the fiver of you are making dinner over a fire. they're all excited-so many on the side of the empire died today, and you wounded The Grand Highblood, an act that's won you their admiration and promises of spreading your name throughout the Alternian Empire and the rebellion

You aren't sure how you feel about the fact you didn't hesitate to hurt someone you used to love...or at least thought you loved.

"So, um...w-w-what are all y-y-you're names?" you ask, cleaning your lance...you can't stand seeing that blood color on it.

"I'm Spaten. Big guy's Hjarta. skinny twit's Quadri-"

"-I'm Klubok!" interjected the short one.

You nod and have to think for a moment before remembering how to access your specibus and stow your lance.

"I'm Tavros...Tavros Nitram."

But maybe, with a little work and some confidence...you can be The New Summoner

* * *

Your name is Nepeta Leijon

"Nepeta come play with us!" you turn to look and smile as you see a group of children run to you. The first to get up to you is also carrying a smaller child on their back, their face still round with grub-fat left over from their recent pupation. you take the smaller child and hold them on your hip.

It's been two weeks since Karkat washed up on the shore. Everyone on the Island knows of them now. Karkat, Vriska, and Terezi. At first they were a novelty-more highbloods with the same sort of towering builds and self-righteous looks that Equius gave people when you first came here with him. but by now the people would be happy to have Vriska and Terezi gone. especially after something went sour in their partnership and Terezi said Vriska would try to get herself a crew by mind control if she had to.

You head to go up to the house with them.

"Nepeta?"

"Yes, sweetie?" you say, looking down to one of the ones following near you.

"Can I talk to him?" she points and you look, seeing Karkat sitting on an outcropping looking down over the village

"...yes, you may." you say, looking over the one who asked you. seeing her, this one in particular, might be good for him. She smiles brightly and runs off while you keep walking with the rest of the children. You think maybe you'll start teaching them some hunting skills today.

Nepeta: Be Karkat

* * *

You like this island. it's peaceful and gentle and it's lowblooded inhabitants seem happy here.

"can i sit here?" you hear a voice say-a child's voice. you turn to look to see who's speaking to you and startle.

A girl of only maybe five sweeps-younger even-is sitting next to you. what surprises you isn't that. but her horns. they curl about like someone else you used to know...but she's dead...

"Yes, you can sit here." you say. she smiles and sits cross-legged. You're amazed at how much that smile looks like Aradia's used to.

"Are you sad?" she asks you. "you always look that way."

"No, not really i guess." you say. "I'm just...not happy. I'm deciding some things."

"You'll figure out what you what to do and who you want to be...you seem smart. and good."

wait...how could she know that's what you were trying to figure out? you haven't told anyone but Terezi...

"Hey, what's your name anyway, kid?" you ask

"Shison."

"Shison what?" you press her.

"...Shison Megido...Does my last name matter? I mean, yours doesn't. no one calls you Vantas."

you frown slightly. "When did Nepeta or Equius tell you my last name was Vantas?" Shison frowns then.

"...they didn't...?"

"then how do you know that?"

"...i'm not quite sure..."

* * *

 


	33. Chapter 33

Your name is Equius Zahhak and you're a blueblood. But you almost forget that every day that passes.

No one here cares about your class, except for that it means you're stronger, taller...helpful. And that is why they like you her eon this island and accept you. Nepeta kills dangerous beasts, you make STRONG thing out of metal and carry stuff. You realize that you and her became and important part of this weird-you once called it vile-community without ever meaning to. A community where they're too busy etching out a living to care about blood colors. one where lack of lusi able to care for the children that the flapbeasts brings leads troll to raise grubs. incredible.

A community where they were equally wary of a Teal, a Cerulean, and a Mutant. there had been others, but all members of both crews have died of their wounds by now.

Terezi and Vriska keep banding together only to fight like wriggler and break apart. it's revolting to see two women so close to your own color act that way.

But Karkat...Karkat learns people's names. listens to them-especially the children-helps around both your hive and the village as best he can. He's endearing himself to these people. And you know why. He's weary. his foolish rebellion has worn him out and this is finally his escape from it...and it's left him a very different man than the teenager you knew and you aren't sure you like this Karkat as much as you liked the old one. well, at least he's done with his little rebellion.

His redeeming factor is the attention and care he pays not only to all the children, but to Shison Megido. Shison is very dear to Nepeta after all and you know Shison likes your moirail very much. but despite the odd way all the children here seem to love you-and you'll admit you hardly try to scare them off-she seems...resentful of you almost. or at the very least wary.

At least Aradia was justified when she used to shun you. Looking back you regret your advances on her. Had you spoke to someone of your class the way you spoke to her you would've been treated with far more than disdain.

And that disdain-like so many other things-has manifested itself in young Shison and none of you can explain it. Karkat tells her everything he knows about now dead Aradia and her matesprit-not dead but from what Nepeta tells you Karkat has said, Sollux's mind is almost gone.

You've done the same for Shison and so has Nepeta but she still knows things none of you could have told her.

"Equius?"

You look up and see the object of your pondering.

"Shison. Why are you here?"

"Nepeta said you don't eat often enough." She holds up a basket that you presume contains your dinner. You nod to her and she hands you the basket and you sit down to eat.

"why did you talk to me like that?

"what?"

"Why did you talk to her like that?" she repeats. "Aradia i mean."

"...you said 'me' before."

"Aradia, me it doesn't matter. We all know I'm turning into her."

"No we don-"

"-Then tell me why i remember and know so much about her when i shouldn't be able to!"

Equius: Comply

you find yourself unable to Comply.

"I don't know." you tell her. She sighs.

"I know you don't...i don't either." You noticed she stands like Aradia did when she was the same age Shison is now-barely six sweeps. It's almost terrifying to to you honestly, she looks just like how you picture Aradia when you still deign to think of her. and  _goodness_  if that isn't disconcerting.

"We will learn why you posses all of these...memories. i promise." you tell her. She nods-what else could she do?-and tell you to have a good day before leaving you alone to eat your supper. you eat in silence.

Your name is Equius Zahhak and the girl you think of as a wriggler is turning into your childhood flush-crush and you don't know how you ought to feel about that.

* * *

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you don't trust anyone else to do this.

Granted, maybe it's a little...immature of you to insist your moirail-your empress-help you change your bandages but you don't want some random slave or nurse doing it.

"So you lost Tavros?"

"yeah." you say, holding still as Feferi bandages the wound in your shoulder Tavros gave you. "AND YOU. you lost over half your palace force."

"eh, whatever. they're not a big part of the army." she shrugs and ties off the bandage. "I'll meet with Eridan tomorrow to talk over battle plans."

"You should over a lot more than battle plans with him. TALK ABOUT MORE IMPORTANT THINGS." you love how Feferi doesn't flinch when your voice changes like that. she even said once she likes it.

"like what?" she asks, hands on her large hips. She's filled out nicely, with big hips and big boobs. her waist isn't small though, nothing about her is, and she's gorgeous.

You flop down on her pile. "LIKE QUADRANTS."

she rolls her eyes and sits on your lap-you might be a lower caste but you're much taller ad bigger than she is.

"I don't have time for another quadrant-and i haven't just talked to him aboat nothing in a long time...we might not have anything to bass a quadrant on anymore."

"MAYBE NOT. maybe you will. IT'D BE GOOD TO TRY. red feeling are MOTHERFUCKING MIRACULOUS don't waste them."

"You saying that 'cause you wasted yours?"

You growl softly at Feferi. "Don't talk about THAT."

"I'm you're Moirail-i'm supposed to talk to you aboat this stuff." she nuzzles closer-it's amazing how different she acts from the powerful leader she is when you two are alone. Out there is is power. untouchable. in here she's gentler, more real.

"WELL NOT THIS. i don't need to talk about HIM."

"You saved his life, gave him legs, and protected him for two sweeps. and i know you really did love him."

"...THAT WAS THE PROBLEM, SISTER. i should never have loved him. RED FEELINGS AIN'T MEANT FOR ME. ain't meant for any servant of the Messiahs..."

"But you had them anyway and he rejected you, ran away and stabbed you in the knee and shoulder." she presses. "I know that has to be awful."

"yeah, IT IS, fucking hurts too. "

"Are you over it?"

"NO." you say. and honestly? you don't know if you want to 'get over' Tavros. maybe if you hold onto the pain you'll remember not to let anyone get to you again. You tell her all of this and she listens. just like any good moirail would.

"maybe you're right."

"You can get to me though, I KNOW YOU WON'T RUIN ME."

"Damn right i won't."

You smile and nuzzle into her copious hair. "Pale for you."

"Pale for you too." she says, holding you hand.

"you should still talk to your motherfucking head general about getting your red on."

"I will."

"GOOD." you kiss the top of her head and she giggles like a wriggler, staying snuggled close

You are the Grand Highblood and you're utterly pale for The Empress.

but despite this sometimes when you dream of something other than death and gore, you dream of a redblood you used to know

you hate those dreams.


	34. Chapter 34

Your name is Tavros Nitram and it would be lying to say you don't love the way they whoop and cheer when you fly.

Well honestly only Hjarta and Klubok make much a fuss, and Klubok more than Hjarta but that's okay. the other two-Spaten and Quadri-they act differently toward you but one thing is true for all four of these men who for some reasons stay with you:

They believe in you. They think you'll start a new rebellion...a stronger rebellion...and you kind of are. At least you're trying. But it's a lot harder to lead than to follow like when you were with Karkat.

People followed Karkat easily and still do. You have to work for it. And you have been. You're lucky that you have your crew here though otherwise you couldn't make it.

"So um, a strike here would be,uh, good..." evening has come and the five of you are seated and talking over attack plans.

"We're gonna need at least twenty people." Spaten tells you. "Klubok, go online and find us fifteen more" the shortest of all of you nods and does as he's told

Sometimes you feel like Spaten's more in charge than you are. But maybe that's a good thing...you really aren't the leader type.

"Do these look good?" Klubok asks in a few minutes, showing a list of volunteers.

"o-oh um...i don't know...Spaten d-do they look good?"

"I don't know, it's your mission-you'll be the one commanding it."

And sometimes you have to be the leader type.

"they're good." you say. "t-t...Tell them tomorrow. I want to get this done."

"Sure thing." you nod and know that tomorrow you'll be taking down a military complex. maybe grabbing the attention of the empress herself.

Or at least the highblood...You don't want to get bitter over Gamzee but you can't help but feel you have something to show him.

And Vriska too.

If you can find her.

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and the past half-octal has been  _Hell_

technically it's been slightly longer than that but whatever. the days are all blending together for you anyway.

Well today it ends. Today you're getting off this damn island. You're perfectly healed and healthy. Ready to go off and be Mindfang once more!

You just need a crew...and you're done trying to get them nicely.

"Vriska." you turn and see that stupid girl Karkat and Equius are obsessed with standing there. "I know what you want to do."

"And just whaaa-just what is that?" you've been trying to not drag out your words. It's stupid and childish. Mindfang would never have done it.

"You can't just bend people to your will-they'll turn on you the moment you lax your control."

"Then I'll never lax it!"

"You'll have to sometime." She said. "You'll sleep or lose focus-you're not that strong."

"You don't know that-you're just a kid." You huff. "You're no one and you know nothing about me." the way she's looking at you...it annoys you so badly for some reason...maybe it's because you haven't slept in three days...

"I know more than you think." she said. "I know you're manipulative and what you did to make Karkat become how he is-have you seen how he's just given up now?-and the fighting and Tavros-"

"How can you know any of that?"

"Because Aradia payed more attention to the rebellion than she let people know!"

"You aren't her!" you snap back. "get over yourself!" but even as you tell her that you see a look come over her.

And for a moment this child is the girl you once knew. long messy hair and slightly tattered dress and a look so fierce you almost back down.

But only almost.

You put a hand to your temple and begin to exert your control, you're going to prove it to her! To everyone! You are Marquise Spinnerette Mindfang and no one tells you that-

_SLAP_

You're 11 sweeps old and this girl who isn't even quite Six yet just slapped you hard enough you reeled

She can barely reach your face with the two of you standing on a slant in her advantage and she hit  _you_!

"You lost. You're done. If you ever get off this island you have to be done."

"You're wrong!" You try the first thing you think of: control her mind.

She slaps you again before you can try. "Vriska." she says. "just stop. The world doesn't need another pirate."

"They need me! I'm the only one who can-"

"Try to control people? Try to be in charge? To be some stupid Highblood who won't admit their prejudice like all the others do?" She said. "You've used up all your luck. And you aren't allowed off this island."

No...she's not Aradia...

She's colder...stronger...

She's like that old legend...She's The Handmaid

But The Handmaid and Mindfang aren't supposed to cross paths! Not here...Not like this...

She can't put you down like this...how will you meet Dualscar or The Summoner-

-No wait.

They've been dead since long before you were hatched.

Who are you?

You aren't sure as she leaves you alone

Your name is Mind-No...

Your name is Vriska Ser-wait...

Your name is...Your name is...

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and You're kinda freaking out.

Firstly you're sitting up on a fur pile (there is no sopor on this island) and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and wondering why you're in Nepeta's blo-

Oh. Yeah.

You look over at her still curled up and asleep, her hair loose and out of it's braid and pooling in dark curls around her.

She'd come and spoke with you last night which is what you do every night. Just talk.

But last night for some reason it had gone beyond that. Maybe it's that you finally feel not just at peace but at home here. Maybe it's that you made your peace with Terezi and found that the feelings you had for her aren't present in either you anymore.

Or maybe it's that she decided to kiss you and you had no reason to protest. No reason to not kiss back and smile and then slip into her block with her...

What if she regrets it? Oh she's gonna slaughter you! So's Equius oh fuck. fuck fuck fuckfuck-

"Karkat?" She's awake...and pulling you back down to lay by her. "it's still really early...sleep a little longer."

"...alright..." you relax and wrap your arms around her, holding her close. "Hey Nepeta?"

"hmm?"

"are we together?"

"Do you want to be?"

"...yes." and you do. You want this to always be your home. this peaceful little island where you can live free and be with Nepeta.

"Then we are." she said. "now let me sleep." she giggles and nuzzles close and falls back asleep.

You don't. You just hold her. She's so grown up. and so are you.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and this is the final nail in the figurative coffin of your is no Suffer Spawn

Just you. Here with her.

At peace. At Home.


	35. Chapter 35

"You wanna REPEAT THAT BROTHER?" You back up a step, even if your expression remains unchanged.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you just sorta pissed off the Grand Highblood. To be fair that was your intent...but you forgot. He doesn't react like he used to. He reacts like a real Highblood now.

So you're probably gonna die. Oops.

Well, best to stick with your choices, right?

"I said that maybe you ought to end your moirailgience with Fef. It doesn't seem to be doing her any good."he said. "and it's distracting you from aiding the empire in stopping this fuckin rebellion which your slave started so-"

"-Gamzee put that club down!" Feferi has come into the room and just in the nick of time-otherwise you'd be dead.

"He's insulti-"

"I don't FUCKING care!" she screeches. "Eridan you are here for a meeting to discuss how to easiest to krill this rebellion. Is there a plan?"

"They destroyed a major military base, we're a little low on forces right now..." You say. "I need more troops." you look at Gamzee. just a few words from him and every subjuggulator will fight. She knows this too and looks to him.

"I want that man's-both men's-followers gone." she tells him. he nods and looks almost submissive. An amusing thing to see from someone so much larger than either of you.

"as you wish MY PALEST SISTER." he says. He growls at you as he moves to leave and you know you'll have to watch your back more closely from now on-not all your enemies are on the side of the rebellion anymore.

You look to The Empress and find her watching you. You can't help but look down. You'd like to meet her gaze say something to get her to smile. not the shark's smile she seems to have adopted of late but the one where she looks so young and happy and carefree.

You haven't seen it in sweeps.

"I apologize that I cannot be of more assi-"

"-Come here." she says to you and you approach her.

"I could cull you-you've been only questionably successful this whole time." She says. "...But I won't. If only because i used to know you."

Used to know you...that stings a bit.

"But I have a task for you to carry out. Finish it before Gamzee and you keep your position. and your life." You feel a finger under your chin, lifting your face until you meet her gaze. "And I would like you to live, Eridan."

For a moment you see Feferi again in her face. You kind of wish you hadn't because it makes you ludicrously cocky, far more than you are around anyone who outranks you.

"Your Majesty...Suppose...Suppose I should like to tell you somethin."

"Suppose what about it?"

Eridan: stop

"Suppose I'd like to tell you somethin kind of...personal."

"Oh?"

Eridan: no, really, stop. this is an awful idea

"I know that we aren't as close as we were when we were much younger but you're still...extremely important to me in a personal way...and I know you're very busy but I perhaps we could pursue a romanti-"

"-I'm sorry. I can't." She says.

Eridan: Told you

"But not because I don't want to."

You look at her somewhat amazed. "really?"

"reel-y...this just isn't a good time...once things are quieter again. "

You nod. "Alright." you know she means once the rebellion is obliterated. But for the meantime she kisses your cheek right on one of your scars, and You bow and leave.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you're going to end this rebellion and those who started it. Maybe then she can be with you.

Maybe then You can be happy.

* * *

"You want me to what?" You sigh and repeat yourself.

"We want you to convince people to help build a boat." You say. You're standing next to Shison. She came to you and spoke to you about her plan. You so now you're trying to convince Karkat to help

It's not going well.

"What makes you think I want to help you-either of you-get off this island?" Karkat asks. "For fuck's sake Shison, it's hell out there for a girl like you!"

"There's someone I need to see and things I need to do." Shison says. That's all she'll tell you either.

"Karkat, all you have to do is say some inspiring bullshit and they won't be able to build fast enough." You tell him, crossing your arms

"Firstly I never wrote my speeches-Vriska did that and in case you haven't noticed she's not exactly in working condition." it's been a week since Vriska has said anything but nonsense and made weak attempts to control people. Equius confined her to a block in the back of his house for her own safety.

"I'll write you something." You say. "come on, We're desperate here Karkle-"

"-There aren't even enough trees to build a ship, or space to build it! Or people to man it! This can't happen Terezi. It's over for us. Your career the rebellion. it's done. Sorry."

Terezi: Don't take his Crap

"You just don't wanna try because you're pailing Nepeta!" you shout, uncaring of the child standing next to you.

"Of course I'm Pailing her-she's my matesprit!"

"Well that's news to me!"

"What, jealous?"

"No! But you can't put her before the good of Alternia!"

"Your idea of good is very different from mine,  _Highblood._ " He snarls and it is true. You are the lowest of the highbloods (or the highest of the midbloods, depends who you're talking to)

"Not since we came here it's not." she said. "This island gives no shits about color and what does it have? Perfect Justice...It's as boring and smelling white paint dry but it's wonderful."

He looks at you with what can only be called amazement.

"so...you're not on the Empress' side anymore."

"I'm on the side of justice. it happens to be the side of the rebellion as far as I'm aware since something like this place was what you were looking for."

"...yeah. Basically." you've shut him up. that's impressive.

"So you'll help?" Shison asks Karkat. He sighs and shakes his head.

"What I said still stands, there's not enough resources."

"We could get The Summoner to fly us out." You turn and can smell Vriska standing there. She must have gotten out of her room.

She's a mess, makeup all cleaned away and skin pale and splotchy from tears and bad sleep. her hair is barely combed and her jacket is wrinkled.

"Vriska... the Summoner is de-" Karkat begins to say gently. Vriska cuts him off.

"-he's alive! He's running the rebellion! He could bring Pyralsprite!" Vriska insists. "I'll make him come! He'll get us off this wretched, pathetic island!"

"Just let her try." Shison says, arms crossed, voice cold. "Let her continue making a fool of herself-it hurts no one but her."

"I will!" she screeches and puts her hands to her temples, sitting down.

You all leave her alone for almost an hour before getting Equius to drag her back inside, screaming and sobbing. She doesn't think to try to control him-not that she could anymore.

It's kind of sad.

But you can't fix it. Just like you can't get off this island.

Your name is Terezi and maybe Karkat's right.


	36. Chapter 36

Your Name is Tavros Nitram and you kind of want to cry a little bit.

So many dead here. highbloods, lowbloods, midbloods. enough bloodshed that it all mixes together and colors ceased to matter.

And you cause it. they follow you and listen to your words and rally behind the excuse for a flag that Klubok made that you carry and destroy what highbloods build.

Is this how Karkat felt? responsible for all this death?

"Um, Hey. Sparten?"

"What?" He stands beside you, cleaning his knife.

"...am I bad person?"

"No. best fucker I've ever known really."

"okay." you take his word for it.

"Hey!" You look and see Klubok run toward you. He's so happy. of course he is. You won.

But it doesn't feel like winning. it feels like losing slightly less than the other side.

"maybe we should stop." you say.

"What?!"

"I said may-" You look up. "we have to go."

"You're making no sense kid." YOU stop listening to the men at your sides and take to the skies, flying, as fast as you can, not questioning why or how you know where to fly.

there's only one though on your mind.

Summoner: Find Pyralsprite

You are The Summoner. But only because your mind is not your own.

* * *

"I did it!" You glance at Vriska, noting how proud of herself she appears

"I'm not sure what you're referring to."

"The Summoner! He's coming, Equius." she says.

"I sincerely doubt that." You say to her. She huffs.

"No! He is! Trust me, within a week he'll be here! And He'll bring a dragon!"

"The only dragon in my lusus and if they hatch we're all fucked." Terezi has appeared int he doorway. You begin to accept that you won't be getting any worked done today and stand, looking at the pair.

"we're all fucked anyway, Redglare."

"That's not my name and you're not Mindfang." Terezi says to her and you can almost feel the glaring.

"...Fine! Don't believe we'll see how you feel once he comes and gets us!" Vriska whips about and storms off.

"Karkat spoke to the townspeople." Terezi tells you once Vriska is gone. "they were willing to help...but Karkat was right. there's no materials."

"My condolences." is all you say in return before she leaves as well

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you don't want to be stuck here forever.

You sit down on the hill, looking out over the water. You miss your lusus. You miss your job, your home,

Your life.

But Vriska's crazy, Karkat's happy and there's no way off this island...you're trapped

And now you're crying. You try to stop but it just gets harder.

You need to escape. You need a way out. You need to get away. You need to get A grip. Your ancestor would nev-

-Your ancestor.

Are you going crazy too? are you just going to be like Vriska? Delusional and believing yourself to be Redglare like she thinks she's mindfang.

Oh god...

You stand up and try to decide what to do, wiping your blind, teary eyes again

Terezi: Look Up

You look up at the sky, frustrated and somehow hoping for a miracle

You get one. or at least it seems so as what you see is the silhouette of a...a troll...a troll with massive wings...

and massive horns.

"Oh...OH!" You shout and run inside. "Hey! Who's here?! Is Karkat here?! Where's Vriska?! Holy fuck-Shison!" You see the girl and grab her arm.

She looks up, blinking. "what?"

"There's a flying troll outside?"

"A what?" Karkat has appeared in the doorway, out of Nepeta's room. naturally.

You look to him and nod rapidly and he rushes outside. You follow as does Shison

The troll has landed and is looking about almost dazedly. It's Shison though who speaks the name that you all think

"Tavros?"

* * *

Your Name is Tavros Nitram and you're very, very confused.

You don't clearly remember what you were doing-looking for a dragon or something? You found an egg but something told you to leave that thing alone...and now you're here?

Is that Karkat and Terezi?

...is that _ARADIA?_

"Ummmm...Hey? I um, I'm a little um, confused...where are we? how'd a get here?" It occurs to you how tired you are. You sit down, looking at them.

"...Holy Fuck Vriska did it." Karkat said.

"What?" you're growing increasingly confused.

"Vriska's gone nuts, she said she was going to bring the summoner. looks like that's...you." Terezi says, nostrils flaring slightly, obviously getting a good whiff of you. "She said something about a dragon though...Pyralsprite?"

"Um yeah, uh i-i found an egg...it didn't want to hatch."

"was it on a scale?"

"yeah..."

"That's my lusus." Terezi Explains. "and that's a doomsday scale-she's keeping it balanced.

You've seen enough weird shit not to question this.

You look at the girl who looks so much like Aradia. She sees this and just smiles.

"I'm Shison Megido." She said.

Her descendant? Are all you really old enough to have descendants already?

Has it been that long?

"Oh, well, uh, I'm-"

"-Tavros Nitram. I know." Shison informs you. "I have Aradia's memories. mostly."

"But how c-" you begin only to be cut off

"You came!" You look up, frowning as you recognized the voice that cuts through everyone's attention.

"Hello. Vri-"

"Summoner!" She interrupts again. "You're here!" She comes close and you're pretty sure you're about to be hugged.

So being kissed is definitely a huge surprise.

She pulls back, smiling brightly. "I knew you'd come." She says in a tone you can only describe as loving...sweet.

"He came because you _forced-"_ Karkat starts saying and again Vriska interrupts.

"I knew he'd come! and Now you can get us out of here."

"How?" You ask.

"On Pyralsprite! Of course!" you frown. You don't have Pyralsprite or any dragon...

"...Or birds." You look at Terezi who is suddenly grinning widely. You never knew her all too well, but you know that's probably not a good sign. "There are huge ones here! you could control them into carrying us!"

You think a moment before nodding. "I'd um, have to see s-some of the flapbeasts in question but it should be manageable."

"Will I be able to come too?" asks Shison. "...I want to get off this island."

"I don't." Karkat says. "I'm Happy right here."

"How can you say that?! Don't you care about anything you worked for?" Terezi demands of Karkat.

Karkat sighs. "Look. We can fight about this-again-later. For now I'm sure Tavros might want to sleep? he's been flying for fuck knows how long."

You readily agree and follow Karkat, Shison, a somehwat annoyed Terezi toward the nearby hive.

"B-Bu-BUT WAIT!" Vriska screeches. "Summo-Signl-Red- _Summoner!_ " We need to go now! Tell them!"

Tavros: Be tired.

When you're tired you can get snippy. and given you're somewhat confused and annoyed at Vriska already it doesn't take much to set you off.

"Vriska. If you would please shut the fuck up that would be kinda nice." you say before heading inside.

Equius and Nepeta are as surprised to see you as you are to see them, but they readily give you a place to sleep. And you do. All problems, and schemes readily and gladly put aside until you're rested.

* * *

Your name is Vriska S-

You need to stop calling yourself that. Your name is Mindfang. Yes, Mindfang and you refuse to go inside just yet.

Why can't they all just cooperate? Play their roles like you've been trying to? You could control them btu that'd be no fun. and Mindfang wouldn't need to control them. so you won't

So why can't you get them to listen to you?

Why doesn't The Summoner Love you?

What if He doesn't kill you either?

What then?

* * *

 


	37. Chapter 37

Your name is Gamzee and you wish these dreams would stop.

In your dream you're six sweeps old and smiling and live in a seashore hive-but not alone

You live with Karkat and Tavros. you're pale with one and red with the other. but which is what keeps changing and sometimes your lusus is there but when he is somehow-some way-he's dead.

You hate these dreams

Currently though you're standing before the altar, a service just finished and your people only just finishing leaving.

the altar still smokes with the remains of the troll you burned after draining his blood. it smells MIRACULOUS.

You stand waiting and watching until the smoke dissipates before walking away. you've got OTHER SHIT to deal with. Got forces to lead. Got shit to get coordinated between your people and Ampora's.

You really wish that motherfucker had become an Orphaner rather than commander of the army. Maybe he'll switch to that once this rebellion is done.

You wonder if you might get to be the one to end it, wouldn't that be fun? to get to be the one to bash their leaders in the head until you get to see broken wings and red blood.

Someone tries to talk to you as you walk down the hall. their spewing about something you give no fucks about.

They should know better. You're agitated although you aren't sure why so you hit them across the face and hear their neck break with the strength of the blow. pathetic.

After instructing the latest group your sending out to follow the military officials orders as they would yours, you return to your room, wipe off your paint and sit on your floor, legs crossed and meditating.

You suppose some might find it strange that the Grand Highblood would meditate but it's not such an uncommon practice for subjuggulators. and you've been working to bring it back more. Just like you've brought back this whole crazy-ass religion to it's former glory. Besides, meditating has lots of applications:

It can keep you calm enough so you don't kill the wrong people. Help order thoughts in order to form plans and strategies-he was a leader after all, had to have motherfucking plan or two-or even induce a bloodlust that was sometimes needed. no, not sometimes.

lots of times.

But today Your meditation has only one purpose: to clear you head and calm you down after service. Normally you'd go talk to to hang about with you're wicked moirail but she's been all shades of busy lately. maybe you'll catch her later.

Gamzee: Eat Some Sopor

NO! for THE LAST MOTHERFUCKING TIME no...

No. every single day you crave that green slime. You've managed to not cave but even for you it ain't easy.

But you can't go back to how you were. A weak child with weaker Faith and useless desires.

Even then you wanted to be The Grand Highblood. but you wanted other things too...distracting things.

You opened your eyes for a moment and sigh irritably.

You get up and go to find Eridan-he's probably at his temporary base. But you know you need to speak to him. attain a right from him and from the Condesce.

You need to be the one to kill The Sufferer Spawn and The New Summoner.

Maybe then you'll stop having dreams about them.

Maybe then you'll stop wanting weak things.

You are the Grand Highblood and you can only hope the death of those two mutants will kill your weaknesses too

* * *

Your Name is Feferi Peixes. Even now you're her.

You like being you. Even if you is a lot like the Condesce before you. But you're different.

You're beating two rebellions at once with ease. Of course, it kind of helps that people are losing hope given the disappearance of both rebellion leaders both whatever. If it works it works.

"Your Majesty. we got someone you may want to meet." You look up and notice the guard standing there.

"bring them in." you say, sitting down and crossing your legs and overall making sure you look fabulous and intimidating before you gotta see anybody. You used to not care about that but now you've realized how helpful it can be.

Two people re dragged in. one beaten to the pint of nearly being unconscious and given how huge he is you understand why.

the other is smaller-average for his class with a mean look on his face and one of his eyes missing.

It only takes a short profanity filled conversation to figure out what happened.

they thought you already had the summoner, kidnapped him with some kind of mental power, and they were trying to break _into_ the prison to bsut him out.

Honestly it seems a bit silly in the end as you think about it. Breaking into prison to break someone out and breaking their own bones int he process.

heh.

Well if they want to be in jail so bad they can. your order them put there rather than killed and watched as they're both dragged away

The shorter one still shouting profanities.

After they're gone you get to thinking. They think you have mental abilities?

What if you did...

Is there a way to make yourself have them?

You get up and walk through the palace and up to third story to a room in the back where a laboratory is set up. the scientists you have at work are supposed to design weapons and cures to currently untreatable diseases.

But now you have a new mission for them.

"I need at least two of you here to take a new assignment." you announce. It takes some murmuring and shuffling but two are gently pushed before you.

One wears a horrifically bright pink but her height and eyes betray her to be a blueblood. the other's dressed in black and lacks the more professional-looking labcoat but it lets you see his sign which is colored in a strange kind of orange. Not unnatural or freakish although uncommon, especially in this province.

"What are you names?"

"Kortik." the man introduces herself. "And this is my assistant, Iogsan."

"Assistant?" you raise an eyebrow and look her over. "you look a bit overqualified for lab assistant."

"Oh um, I suppose I am bu-"

"-great! You two are partners now. here's what I want." You look at them intently, grinning with your shark-like teeth.

"I want A cerulean's mental abilities. actually I'd like brownbloods and psiioniics too while you're at it."

They glance at each other before quietly nodding and looking back to you.

"We'll get it done." Iogsan says and you keep smiling.

"Wonderful~" you trill before walking out a bounce in your step.

Maybe this'll be the move that ends the rebellion.

You guess you'll have to just wait an see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iogsan: Russian for Roxy
> 
> Kortik: Russian for Dirk


	38. Chapter 38

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and all these preparations to get off the island have you thinking. Or rather Karkat's lack of participation has you thinking.

The time since the pair of you became matesprits you've both been happy-you already were but this is different than the happy you've been in the past, it's deeper.

But hearing how the outside world fares from Tavros and seeing how Shison is changing and growing the more she learns you've realized that even though you're happy you won't be satisfied on this peaceful little island anymore.

"You're up early." you hear Karkat say and feeling his hand on your shoulder as you sit up.

"Yeah." you agree, laying back down and nestling close to Karkat, enjoying the feeling of him holding you. You kiss him sweetly before pulling back and guiding his hand to where you can hold it.

"Karkat, can we talk?" you ask

"What about?"

"...I think we should leave with the others."

"Why? They don't need us." he tells you.

"Karkat they do though-Don't you remember the way people listen to you? They need that-We need that."

"Nepeta. If you want to go then go...but I don't want to go back."

"Why?" You ask. "I'm not trying to change your mind...just help me understand why."

"I don't want to be responsible for any more death." he immediately tells you. "What I did made nod difference and resulted in me just having a lsite of names of people who didn't deserve to die in a meaningless rebellion. we're best of right where we are, Nepeta. Safe from highbloods."

"You mean hiding from them."

"If you want to call it hiding then yeah. hiding. No deaths that way."

"Karkat...It doesn't matter if people live or die...what matters is they either live or die in hope of a better world or submitting or hiding in the one that already exists...I'm only here on this island for Equius because he wanted me to stay alive and safe like any good moirail. But I'm older and stronger now and I want to help again." you look at your love pleadingly. "Please...I want you with me. If not as The Sufferer Spawn, then at least as my Matesprit?"

He's quiet a moment before lifting your hand to his lips and kissing it.

"I'll come." he says. "because I love you so fucking much I will come." He smiles up at you and you can't help but smile back and hug him tightly.

"I love you too." you murmured.

"I know-Hey, what about Equius?" he asks you. You sigh.

"I'm going to ask him to come too but I don't think he'll come even for me...And I kinda don't want him to. Because whether Highbloods stay in charge or the rebellion wins He's happy here...like he was meant to be here."

Karkat nodded and sat up. "Alright. Let's go get some breakfast."

You no and stand, pulling him to his feet and kissing him before you both dress and head to the kitchen, hand in hand.

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam. You just finished up a shift with the mother grub. You head back to your block now-back to Sollux.

The other Jade bloods found out about him ages ago. You expected anger and possibly some attempt to cull the disabled Psiioniic. But instead you got understanding and assistance, Sollux is allowed to wander the caverns-some parts of them unsupervised even. And he helps keep the generators that provide the climate controls and light and run the kitchens in working order.

"K.N" he's in the block you share when you get back and his headband is off which is a good sign-that means he doesn't have a headache and it's rare that he doesn't.

"Hello Sollux." you say and sit down on the pile, waiting for him to come sit in front of you while you retrieve a hairbrush and brush his mop of hair like you've taken to doing every evening. He sits still, purring, until you're done.

"There." you set the brush aside only to watch him reach for it.

"Sollux?"

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Just let me brush your fucking hair." Sollux says.

You turn around and let him. He's much gentler than you thought he'd be, taking his time on your hair, far more than you'd ever spend on your short, straight hair.

"I'm finished." he says after a few minutes, handing you the brush which you set on the side table. That was so relaxing.

"Thank you." you said and can't help but smile at his wide and rare to see grin.

"you're Welcome." he says then frowns and leans over you, reaching for his headpiece.

You grab it first and put it on him for him, fingers glancing over the scares on his and you smile gently at him, feeling something in you melt for the troll you've been caring for for so long. And not for the first time either.

You pull his close and hug him, purring. He startles but then you feel him hug back tightly.

You lay down on the pile, holding the much smaller yellowblood against your chest as you contemplate your feelings, trying to build up the courage to speak

He beats you to it.

"Pale for you, KN." he murmurs and you smile all the wider for it and kiss the top of his head.

"Pale for you too, Sollux." you whisper and you are. And glad to have finally realized that's how you feel.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, you are a caretaker for the mother grub and the new moirail of ex-psiioniic who you care about deeply. and who cares about you.

You love your life so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iogsan: Russian for Roxy
> 
> Kortik: Russian for Dirk


	39. Chapter 39

your name is Iogsan and you're pretty sure Kortik is going to drive himself crazy with all of this.

"Kortik you need to sleep..." you say, coming into the lab and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we'll get back to this tomorrow."

"You can go home if you want, I'm close to something here." he tells you, shrugging you off.

"Kortik...Kortik I'm going to call your matesprit to come get you, okay?"

"Don't bother we broke up."

"What? Seriously? But you and Dzyhek-"

"-Broke up, just drop it."

"No! I can't just drop it!" you exclaim. "you finally had something besides work and-why?"

"...this isn't a good place to discuss."

"Then grab your coat we are leaving."

"b-"

"Leaving! Now!"

* * *

Your name is Kortik. You're a scientist. Your current job is finding a way to instill the different traits of blood classes into one. Tyrian mainly.

The Empress to be completely precise. It's not going so well. the whole thing is a complete fucking mess that's going to end with your head mounted on a stick if you don't figure something out and fast.

But no, you can't work because Iogsan-admittedly your only friend-wants to know why your matespritship got fucked over.

"He joined the rebellion?" she says, surprised. you've finished explaining and just nod.

"Yeah. he did. So we ended it." You say. "I mean, come on, He was the midblood here-he was the higher up in our redrom, would it have killed him to act like it?"

"Like how? What did you want him to do?" Iogsan. "he's doing what he thinks is right..."

"He's bringing down the government that gives you your job."

"Firstly, he's doing a sucky job of it then. Secondly...I'd be happy to be jobless and on the streets versus keeping this up." she sighs. "Kortik I want to quit. This is wrong, she is wrong this whole...heirarchy is wrong. What makes me better than you-come on! what?"

"Iogsan. Shut up. Fr both our good-"

"No. you know what. No. Goodnight." she storms off.

"where are you going?" you call after her.

"Dsyhek's!" She shouts back, turning a corner.

Your name is Kortik and you're left to walk home...alone. your best friend and ex-Lover rebels just like that. then again that's happening more and more these days...people realizing things and thinking and...

No. You'll finish this project. You aren't going to be changed by this little uprising.

But what if they're right? Maybe you could research it a little...maybe...

* * *

Your name is Karkat and tomorrow's the day. You and all the people on the island willing to help have spent several days building contraptions for the flapbeasts to carry all of you on.

You still aren't sure about all of this but the more you contemplate the more you realize you _do_ want to help. But not as a leader. Or even a pseudo leader under Vriska's control. Not that that could ever happen again. She'll never be in charge of anything again. Actually she won't even be coming. You all spoke about it (without Vriska obviously) and agree She'd be better off left on this little, quiet, peaceful island without he chance to play out her delusions.

Of course it leave the question of who's to watch her. You can hear Nepeta and Equius arguing that point on the other side of the wall right now.

You know the gist of it. Nepeta's not really as fine as she lead you to think with Equius staying here and Equius does want to stay and wants Nepeta to stay with him...but he doesn't want to be Vriska's 'Guardian'

Well you aren't getting involved, no fucking chance of that. It's better you sit here and listen and be ready for if this ends badly and you have to deal with an angry/sad/annoyed Nepeta.

You'll have to wait and see.

* * *

Your name is Nepeta Leijon.

"Equius please I just want you with me! With us!"

"I want the same but I also want you out of harm's way so you will stay."

"Like hell I'll stay! I want to help people, not hide from danger!" you insist. "Please, come with. I need you you know, you're important to me-more than Karkat even."

"If I'm that important then you'll stay here with me. Where you're safe." Equius insists and you just huff, arms crossed. He's glaring. even with his stupid cracked glasses you can tell he's glaring. "Nepeta you're behooving fool-"

"-Fuck you. and your horse puns." you've been at this almost half an hour and you've reached your breaking point. "You don't control me! you gave up everything for us so why can't you help keep us us? I'll go crazy just staying here and knowing I left all of them and they could be dying a-"

"We are here s you can live!" He shouts and you startle, not used to him shouting or his anger running hot. "I had a life, standing, a business and I gave it up for what? I midblood rebel who has no regret for her crimes-she wants to return to them! You're that ungrateful Nepeta?! You care that little?"

"...is that all I am? a midblood rebel? I'm...I'm a trophy to you."

"I never said that-"

"-You may as well! Trophy midblooded moirail! It's not uncommon! It never has been! So that's all I am! We should've stayed broken up!"

You expect him to shout back, he looks like he wants to but instead he takes a breath and grabs your hands and pulls you close. "If you were a trophy we would've. but you aren't. Can't you understand you're everything good in my life? In my world? If you keep putting yourself in danger something will eventually go wrong and I can't let you be hurt...I can't let you die."

"Because why? you're scared of being alone?"

"Yes. And because I value your life." You pull a hand from his hold but only to take off his shades and look at his eyes.

You've never seem him cry-well not since you were quite young. but currently his eye are full of tears. It startles you.

"Equius...I'm sorry...I care about staying alive too but some things are more important than...me to me."

"Nothing is more important than you to me." he tells you, putting a hand on your cheek. "it's my duty to keep you safe and happy."

"I know...But Equius I can't be happy here anymore. I'm sorry."

"No...don't be. I should have realized much sooner that you won't be happy and safe...so I wish you Happiness."

You smile even as you feel your own eyes flood with tears. You hug Equius tightly and can feel him hug back.

"I'll miss you though...A lot." you say. "...when this is done-when we win. I'm coming back."

"What about Karkat?"

"I said I'm coming back I will." you promise and Equius seems appeased by that. And you feel yourself growing calmer as the anger and stress of all your fighting fades away.

The two of you go back to Equius' block and you stay with him instead of going back to Karkat. You want to spend your time asleep curled up with your moirail and you do.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you want to always be with Equius. and you hope you can come back to him.


	40. Chapter 40

Your name is Eridan and you might be dying a little bit. Luckily the reason you're dying is also dead so good thing there.

It started with Fef asking a couple of scientists to make her stronger. Reasonable.

Until they both turned out to be traitors. What had happened was simple. The pair said they finished their project and one of them would be administering it to the Condesce. Feferi invited you to be there.

Naturally you were a little dubious about the whole affair and went to the lab that the pair had been given to work, approaching quietly.

"I took care of it, Iogsan. It'll be on a delayed reaction, ten minutes then Drones'll be dealing with a dead Imperial Seabitch. Ew Iogsan. Yeah, I'll see you tonight...Hey, if something goes wrong-shut up I'm trying to say my sappy potential goodbyes. Tell Dsyhek I'm sorry? Okay, yeah. See you soon."

And that was it. You went to the Condesce, told her what you heard and then both of you waited for the young scientists-Kortik-came to you both with a needleful of the liquid meant to give your longtime friend and ruler many powers. But instead had been designed to kill her.

She acted like things were normal until the last moment then called for the drones.

To his credit Kortik's reaction was admirable. he clmly tried to continue but you grabbed him.

So he jabbed the needle into your stomach, pushing on it and pushing the fluid out into you.

He was pulled away and immediately-at Feferi's command-beheaded.

From there the body-sans head-had been burned the head taken to be mounted on a pike in the marketplace. You are taken to the infirmary to make sure you aren't dying.

Feferi doesn't come with you. Why would she? she has better things to do than worry about you. She always does.

You'd put her first even if she wasn't the empress. Why has she never done the same? even when you were kids and moirails she never did so.

Kids and moirails. Ugh, you're getting sentimental on your deathbed. Lovely.

"Commander?"

"What?" you look up irritably at the nurse.

"You said you hear him say ten minutes on the drug?"

"Yes."

"it's been fifteen." You sit up and wince due to the awful headache you're dealing with and stomach cramps.

"what?" you repeat, more incredulous this time

"It's been longer than we though you'd survive...may we take a blood sample?" the nurse asks and you immediately agree-you'd quite like to know how you survived.

three hours later you have an answer: a firm 'I don't know-maybe it was only designed to work on tyrians. or just didn't work'.

Fuckin brilliant. true example of the intelligence of Empire Medical Team.

Nevertheless you are alive and feeling better every moment.

the Condesce has been informed. she hasn't said anything about it though...

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you're starting to doubt she cares about you like she once claimed she did.

* * *

Your name is Dzyhek. You kind of want to puke or pass out or something but you don't. You just stare.

And stare.

and walk away head down, dizzy and trying to not cry.

"Dzy!" You glance back, seeing a friend of yours-Iogsan-running after you. "Oh my god you saw it-oh fuck, are you okay?"

"...not really. but hey? what can you do?" You wipe your eyes and force a smile as if you hadn't seen the head of an ex-matesprit you still cared about on a pike.

As if you hadn't just found out he died aiding a movement he broke up with you over.

"Well I can tell you something...Um, He wanted to know he was sorry? I guess over breaking but I don't know-Oh shit I made it worse, I'm sorry." You find yourself crying harder now and definitely needed to get out of such a public area as you turn and all but run away.

You don't respond to any attempt at contact from Iogsan or anyone from the rebellion that day...you just can't deal with it. Eventually you think you might be able to but for now you know you can't

Your name is Dzyhek and your head should be on that pike. not the head belonging to someone actually useful.

* * *

You name is Vriska Serket and you love it when you win.

Mindfang would win this.

You win this

you're going.

The Signless said so.

You're going.

Vriska: Be someone with the stte of mind to explain

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram and this is a difficult situation. Vriska got control. no, not of her mind. but of her ability to control other's mind.

Just enough to make Karkat say she should come. But of course you all asked why which went down badly and lead to her changing her strategy.

She keeps trying to make Nepeta do dangerous things. The latest is run off a cliff. It's getting hard to keep Nepeta restrained. far harder than it's ever been to restrain Vriska.

So now, after a long conversation and a very strong disapproval from some (Shison) she's coming with like she wants.

So you're all sitting, almost ready to take off in the flapbeast carrier things. except for you, you'll fly on your one for as far as possible. then ride on the flasbeasts back. you have a spare sling ready but it looks like it won't be needed, the two you already have hold everyone the the beasts can carry them. So it'll be left here.

"Excuse me." You turn adn see Equius. He used to kind of creep you out. now though he doesn't. he's tall and strong and calm.

"Yes?"

He holds out a hand to you. "I've already said my goodbyes to Nepeta. and To Shison. But I wish you-and Karkat-good luck.

You're surprised by this gesture but you shake his hand. "thank you." You smile and let go of his large, and admittedly still sweaty, hand and take to the skies, starting to assert your control over the winged creatures.

and it works perfectly. This whole thing looks like it'll work perfectly. Well, aside from the crazy cerulean coming along but you'll all find a way to deal with that when you get to the mainland.

Hopefully.


	41. Chapter 41

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and being back here feels...weird.

Just weird.

You haven't been back to the mainland for sweeps and here you are not only back at the mainland...

But back in your cave. you expected it to be occupied but it's remained empty. cobwebby and dank, but empty. You rest your hand on the wall, looking at the faded drawings on you left there. Mostly ships that no longer apply.

"Are you alright?" you feel Karkat's arms around you from behind.

"I'm fine. It just feels...funny being back here." you explain. "It's really not a good feeling. But i know this is the best place to hide. so I'll be fine."

He nods and kisses the top of your head before going to help with preparations. The current plan is to come back inot this with a bang. The Summoner's glorious return, backed by every supporter left in the capitol province.

So far that's more than any of you expected. But while there's many of them, they're scared. But Karkat-posing as some maroonblood-comforts them and coerces them into helping through online chats. Shison helps some, but she's only just now even learn what a husktop is, much less using it to communicate with others.

Tavros is keeping Vriska occupied since she seems to only listen to him.

And That leaves you. Waiting.

Soon enough though It'll be time to head out and meet with others, to get weapons and get started.

Not much longer now.

Not much Longer...

* * *

"KANAYA!" you startle awake and look over at Sollux.

"What's wrong?" you asked, leaning over and taking his hands in yours. you notice that he's shaking. "Sollux, calm down, you're okay. shhh." You stroke his cheek before hugging him close.

"We need to go." he mumbles.

"Go? Go where?" you ask, confused.

"...I don't know..." You sigh and hug him close.

He's been like this more and more lately you've noticed. Distracted, worried, anxious, sleeping poorly, and practically delusional sometimes.

But all you can do is hope that he won't get worse. so you pet his hair and lay down, holding him against your chest and watchign him drift back off to sleep.

Before he does though he talks a bit more. "KN? i miss her..."

"who?"

"Aradia."

"oh..." you sigh and brush his hair off his face. "I'm sure wherever she is she misses you too...now please go back to sleep? in the morning we can see if the other Jadebloods have any projects for you." things to do helped him not freak out.

He nods and mumbles a 'sleep well' and is soon fast asleep

But you stay awake and watch him and make sure he doesn't appear to have nightmares. you've been doing that a lot lately

Enough so you finally do fall asleep because you're too tired not to.

* * *

"Tavros I need to ask you for something." You look up and see Shison in front of you. "Karkat told me where Sollux Captor is and I need to meet him...preferably before the...demonstration."

"So...tonight or tomorrow."

"Yes."

You sigh. "Shison. I uh, I get why you wanna meet him but it really _really_ is not a good idea for you to."

"To what?" Karkat's come by you.

"I want to meet Sollux."

"Fuck no. he's so screwed over I don't want to know what he'd do at seeing you. Besides, that was when he last saw him. He's probably worse now." Karkat says.

You know Karkat isn't much for the whole fighting thing anymore but he's still blunt. maybe too blunt to handle a stubborn child. or maybe the only one blunt enough to.

"maybe seeing me would help!"

"Yeah because seeing someone who looks just like your matesprit did when she fucking _died_ is going to help a mentally damaged ex-helmsman-Hold up...Shison." Karkat looks her over and you realize what hes thinking and beat him to blurting it.

"You're red for him?!" You say.

"You've never met him." Karkat say.

"I have Aradia's memories though." Shison insists. "I...I remember so much...everyone about him is clearer than all the other memories...except..." she takes a breath. "except her death. my death. our death, whatever. I need to meet Sollux!"

Karkat sits and guides you both to sit, looking directly at Shison. "No. you don't. None of us get why you have these memories and I will be beyond surprised if we do know. But it doesn't change the fact you are Aradia. you're her descendant. you were created far too early-Sollux should've been dead before you were hatched because this is bad for you both. Think about it Shison. You're old enough to easily understand pailing. well _Sollux_ pailed with _Aradia_ and that slurry made you. So the idea of being red for him should definitely bother you."

"it doesn't though..." Shison looks down. "...I want to meet him still...I want to know him...I miss him."

"You don't miss him! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" you look at Karkat, surprised by his outburst. "You're a child and you aren't Aradia and you never will be and you will NEVER meet Sollux! I won't let you mess him up further."

Shison gets up "You don't even know if he's messed up you've been on an island for sweeps! You're not my lusus and you're not Equius so stop telling me what to do!"

You decide to intervene. "Shison." you say gently. "...if this all ends in our favor...then you can meet him."

"No she can't-"

"-um Karkat she's right you cant' tell her what to do...you um, didn't want to be in charge, remember?" you tell him.

"...Maybe I should be leader." Karkat said. "no matter what I'm tied up in this so maybe I should be doing something-oh, I don't know-actually fucking useful. Besides, it's not like you want to lead."

Tavros: Stand Up for yourself

"Uh, Actually I do." You say. The look Karkat gives you is some combination of blank and deeply shocked.

"What?"

"I want to lead...And I know I can...besides...if everything goes according to plant here's not much left to lead anyway. So um, let me finish this."

"Finish? There's no finish! We defeat The Condescension and what do you think happens? we all just go back to our lives? that you can go back to playing fiduspawn and Shison can be your FLARP partner in place in Aradia?" Karkat gets closer to you and your confidence fades quickly as you realize you have no good response. "No. _We're_ going to have to keep order and stop the whole fucking Empire from dissolving into a rainbow blood bucket of anarchy!"

"Well...I...Uh..." you stutter, feeling like a six sweep old under Karkat's red-eyed gaze. Normally he's a much calmer person than he used to be, but now he's spewing at you in a full on rant.

"Well you what? didn't think that far-guess what? Nobody did! Except me! beautiful! Am I the only one planning to survive this shit or something? I suppose so! Well, I'll tell you what you 'Well...I...Uh...'! You're going to tell me right the fuck now what your plan is after tomorrow or I'm everyone gets to welcome the Sufferer Spawn back because I don't want to die in the fucking aftermath! Or let other's die!"

"Or let Nepeta die." Shison mumbles.

"We'll deal with you later." Karkat dismisses her and her comment. "So. Plan changes. Sufferer Spawn is a part of this again. Understood?"

"..." You close your eyes and sigh. "...okay...but...but I'm still in charge okay? once this um, the fighting is over you can be in charge if you want."

"Oh trust me I don't. But I have an idea of what to do. So I will be." Karkat says. He looks to Shison. "...we'll talk about Sollux after this is over."

"So in three days?" Shison asks.

"If you want to look at in that way. Yeah."

"I do." She says and leaves you two alone, heading back deeper into the turns and twists into the cave. Karkat doesn't say another word to you. he just walks away and goes outside into the woods. probably to find Nepeta who was hunting then cleaning dinner.

Tavros: Be Karkat

um...No. That's literally the last person you want to be

Tavros: Well, be Vriska then

you would be. But she's asleep. thankfully. She's a mess to deal with when she's awake.

Tavros: Be someone...anyone but you...

* * *

Your Name is Feferi and you haven't been sleeping well. You haven't been eating well either. Your Moirail has had to actively coerce you into it lately. the biggest problem is you have no clue why you aren't.

You have no reason to be stressed or anxious but you are. the rebellion is floundering, the military is rebuilding itself and everything will be fine.

It will all be fine.

It has to all be fine. what kind of Condescension are you if you can't even keep calm in a time of calm any for glub's sake?

Your pondering is interrupted by a knock on the throne room door.

"What?" you say. "get your ass in here!" You sit up straighter before they do though but try to look careless. You know from reactions you've had that you have this down perfectly but it still feels awkward to do.

"What do you want?" you ask, trying not to sound annoyed when you see it's not someone you wanted to see. No. It's Eridan Ampora

You liked him better when he wore glasses and too many rings. now he's boring. scars and a nice jaw and a rugged look. Like a textbook movie hero.

Funny, thinking he was cuter when he was practically a child, but then you didn't want him. Now you wouldn't mind having him.

Just not this him.

"I wanted to speak to you."

"Too bad. don't you have work to do?"

"No. I have others to care for any duties I might have...I want to speak to you..." He repeats and you sigh, pouting with fuchsia lips.

"About what?"

"Us, of course." he approaches you in your throne and is bold enough to take hold of your hand. yo're impressed.

"Your Majesty. Be My Matesprit. This is something I've desired for so Long and I would Like to imagine it's something you also still desire and that perhaps despite the strains of our places in this Empi-"

"Stop." He pauses and you close your eyes, trembling.

"Your Majesty? Feferi? Fef! Fef what's wrong?" He asks and you laugh, trying to disguise your want to cry.

He's so scripted. you're so scripted it's all so scripted.

You're the Condescension.

He's An Orphaner.

You'll never be anything else.

And you can't love him. Because why on Alternia would an Empress love an Orphaner?

Even if he is Eridan Ampora and you're Feferi Peixies and she loves him so glubbin much.

"No." you say. "nothing is wrong except your presence. Get out. I don't want a matesprit, especially not you. Go back to your work.

"Wh-"

"LEAVE!" You shout, shoving him away, eyes still shut. Once you're sure he's gone you get up and leave the room too.

Gamzee doesn't question you barging into his room. he doesn't question your sobbing and incoherent blubbering. he just holds you and shooshes you.

Your name is Feferi and at least you have this. this one safe place where you don't have to be The Condesce. Where you don't have to follow the script


	42. Chapter 42

Your name is Karkat Vantas and this is uncomfortably familiar. Standing in the middle of a busy town center, face and horns hidden, waiting for the right moment to start.

Your role in this was slightly changed. You're going to speak, to preach like you used to. They assumed someone would dissent. Once that started those who followed the rebellion who were there would aid in beating them. after that the group would split. One half would go to the main military base, and the rest? to the Condescension's palace which was also the home of The Grand Highblood.

"I'm going to start." You whisper to Nepeta as you pass her. She nod and you can almost feel her gaze as he do to the center of the square. There's an execution block there now-placed there with the idea of killing rebellion members publicly as an example.

You climb up onto it

Karkat: Preach

When was the last time you had to preach? Well over a sweep ago. nevertheless it seems that the ability hadn't rusted at all as your words immediately draw attention.

"We were not meant for this. We were meant for a kinder, less murderous world where Blood was simply blood." You begin, continuing, talking about a new world order, about peace and prosperity and you only swear maybe three times. or four.

It isn't hard to gather a crowd, people always listen to you whether they ought to or not.

"But that kind of world won't come without work and effort...and dissent. no. Rebellion! Rebellion against oppressors! I know many of you have in your own ways! I did too-and It left me on a ship to nowhere-lucky to be alive. Well, I'm the Sufferer Spawn and I'm Alive!" This is the part you griped about for a good two hours-You take your sickles and cut your arm so everyone can see the red blood streaming out as you hold it up.

It has the perfect effect. Cheers, shock, dissent, confusion.

Fighting. You get dragged into it like planned, helping to cut down some bluebloods and keep a few lowbloods from getting cut down themselves.

Then as abruptly as it broke out the fight it done. You call out to Tavros, looking up to where he's been flying overhead. He nods and calls for help to take much of the crowd to the palace. You'll follow shortly but first you make sure Nepeta is on her way and wish her luck and kiss her goodbye.

You can only both hope it's not forever as she rallies what's left of the rebels and supporting lowbloods towards the military base. You take the last few stragglers towards the palace, except for a few who have stayed behind to care for the wounded. which amount to more than you had hoped. Although that was bound to be true when you had hoped for none.

Karkat: Be The Sufferer Spawn

What the fuck do you think you're doing? Playing a game? You've been The Sufferer Spawn once more since you began preaching.

Sufferer Spawn: Be The Summoner

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram and being back here is not good for you.

Being back here with the intent of finding and...and ending The Grand Highblood while those with you search out guards to overpower and free any slaves and prisoners isn't helping either. You don't want to have to confront Gamzee-would anyone in your position want to?-but it must be done.

Does he even know you're here? He must by now. you can hear fighting and have already taken out a few guards as you slip into personal quarters where high ups in this horrid place live. Like The Grand Highblood.

You're going to make yourself sick if you think too hard about this.

"HeEeEeEeEeY."

Oh god.

You look behind you and then up, meeting the gaze of exactly the troll you're looking for.

TAVROS: STRIFE

You duck as The Highblood takes a swing at you. You try to get him with your lance but he moves quickly, keeping you both on your feet, practically dancing in your attempts to avoid each other while also trying to somehow disable one another.

Or Kill.

You try to block a blow from The Highblood's club and can feel and see your lance bending with the force he's using and you know if you don't move it will break.

So. You Move. You dive forward and barely miss his club hitting you as you dive between his legs and stab your lance clean through his knee. You grit your teeth as your wide horns hit his legs but it serves to trip him up and make him stumble forward and fall, driving your lance further into his knee and lodging it there.

You would be celebrating this small step toward your victory but as The Grand Highblood fell his foot caught on your right wing, ripping it clean off your back, leaving an open, bleeding, painful wound on your back.

you get up and fight through it and see him do the same, club in one hand the other bracing him against the wall. his fall opened what you assume to be an old wound on his face, leaving blood dripping down his face.

He swipes at you with a large and clawed hand but you duck and grab decorative a spear off the wall and drive it through his other leg and right through the floor, pinning him there. For now at least.

You should really kill him now.

Well?

Go on.

He's ruined so many lives and ended even more-Kill him before he gets up!

"Tavbro..." Your startled out of your own mental pep talk by his voice. only now it sounds different.

It sounds like Gamzee.

"I know A brother ain't got no reason to...to let me get up again and keep on living but damn brother, you really wanna kill me?"

"St-stop talking!" You kick him in the face and see him have to spit out blood, his mouth now stained purple. "Just...stop..."

You don't want to kill him. He's crazy and awful and...and he's Gamzee and you miss him and you wish you two had been happier together.

You hear fighting downstairs and run to go help because you can't kill the HIghblood...

Well, that was your plan at least.

Until you feel him grab you by your remaining wing-ripping it-and fling you back making you hit the ground with the open wounds on your back, making you cry out in pain.

In a split second he's over you club raised.

this is it

You're gonna die. You let yourself see him as a person...as your Gamzee...for just a moment and now you're going to die.

Maybe you deserve this then.

* * *

DO IT.

fucking kill him already

COME ON MOTHERFUCKER! KILL THAT BROWNBLOODED BITCH UNDER YOU!

he looks kinda scared...poor tavbro

HE AIN'T YOUR TAVBRO

maybe is he is. he spared you

HIS LOSS, KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER!

he's looking at you...he knows you're hesitating.

STOP IT!

kill him.

KILL YOUR TAVBRO!

kill that little motherfucker you love so much.

YOUR PALEMATE IS COUNTING ON YOU!

he was never red for you anyway.

DO IT

do it

NOW!

...you really aren't going to, are you?

Not even for Feferi...

not even for yourself.

Figures.

Fucking figures.

You set your club aside and walk away.

"G...Gamzee!" he calls after you.

it's been so long since you've heard that voice in anything but a dream.

"Gamzee stop!" you hear him running after you and you move faster. You can hear him running after you.

You whip around and grab him by the wrists. "GET THE MOTHERFUCK AWAY FROM ME!" you scream. why is he here? Why are they trying! They can't win! they shouldn't win

THEY'RE ALL DYING DOWNSTAIRS BUT THIS MOTHERFUCKER IS HERE AND LIVING

and it'll stay that way as you fling him away.

"Get out." You snarl. but he doesn't walk away.

"Gamzee...another hour and this...this could all be over...one way or another..." he says. you can heard blood dripping from his back to the cold stone floor. "Karkat's...K-Karkat's here too-He'll face Feferi."

"The CONDESCE IS MY PALEMATE!" Karkat's the one in your dreams though

"is she a good one?" you hear him coming toward you even though you no longer look at him.

You know the answer. It's no. she's stressed and angry...a little crazy. She needs you but doesn't help you.

But you need help.

Maybe that's why you dream.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and your breathing speeds up.

"G-Gamzee...please...help us." his voice shakes.

He's shaking.

You're shaking.

"Don't let us die."

you've killed so many lowbloods and midbloods and now he wants your help to keep them from dying?

"If...if...if..."

"IF WHAT?" You shout

"IF I E-EVER MATTERED TO YOU PLEASE! don't make me kill you...help us..." He manages to say.

And just like that. you crumble.

Just like that you pull away and grab you club.

"...I help you."

You'll kill yourself when it's over for the insult your about to pay The Messiahs but you'll help.

"Now let's get our asses downstairs-your back okay?"

"It'll um...I'll be fine." He says and grabs his lance.

What a pair you make. him bleeding and you limping and off to fight.

For once on the same side.


	43. Chapter 43

Your name is Shison Megido.

You forget that sometimes.

you forget everything sometimes. You forget you're anyone besides Aradia...

But that not too important right now. You were with everyone before, listening to Karkat's speech.

You were in the fight that ensued-it was the first time you'd been in a fight.

Equius taught you how to defend yourself. This was the first time you had to use it. Well, Shison's first time.

You remember Aradia's forms and movements from fights and from FLARP-ing. It's not much help though-this body doesn't have her strength or muscle memory.

When the fighting int he square winds down and Karkat and Tavros and left in control of an energized and loyal mob you can feel those same emotions. that desire to continue on to victory.

Instead you feel a hand on your shoulder and look up to see Terezi.

"Come with me. We're going tot he breeding caverns."

"What? Why?" you ask.

"Because I wouldn't put it beneath The Empress and her forces to destroy the mother grub and doom our species to extinction if they think they might lose. So we'll keep that from happening. I have a few people to help me. And that includes you."

"What if I don't want to come with you?" you ask.

"Then you have to come anyway because we're not letting some wriggler run around and do whatever she wants in the middle of a battle." Terezi said. "Besides..."

"Besides what?"

"...Okay Karkat's gonna kill me but he shouldn't have told me if he didn't want you to know-Sollux is down there. Kanaya's been watching him."

"..." you could meet him...he won't be what you remember from Aradia but...it would be some kind of closure. You think. You hope.

"Let's go." you say and head off with Terezi and her small band of mostly midblooded rebels.

* * *

"Our main duty is to care for the mother grub. But that is not our only duty-we are also obliged to protect her."

You listen to the leader of the Caretakers of the Mother grub speak, tension rising in the room as she does.

"And that duty will soon come to the front of your duties-we've received word and seen groups of the lowblood rebels on their way here. Their intentions are unknown."

"Madame" another jadeblood spoke up. "what if they're here...i mean...they could be here because of Kanaya's yellowblood."

"You think Sollux made them come?" you say, surprised. "He hasn't had any outside world access."

"that you know of."

"He has nothing to gain from them coming-let him be."

"So you'd defend him over the mother grub?"

"That's not what I said at all!"

"Enough." you stop and look to the Lead Caretaker. "whatever the cause people are coming here. be prepared to fight. that is all." she leaves, probably going to the mother grub's chamber.

You retrieve your chainsaw and then return to your room to check on Sollux, still agitated by that other caretakers comment but more important things are on your mind.

You wonder if Karkat is in the group coming toward the breeding caverns entrance. Or if not him some of your other wriggler-hood friends. Like Nepeta. Or Equius...Or Tavros.

How long has it been since you've seen any of them? Would they recognize you?

Would you recognize them?

"KN, what'th going on?" Sollux asks you, looking up from a broken music player he's trying to fix. Even now you notice little things: he needs a haircut (the head piece hardly keeps his hair contained now) he seems rather lucid and in no pain, you haven't washed the fabric and cushions that make up the pile in a while, one of the lightbulbs is burnt out...just little things.

You sit Down by Sollux. "Nothing major-and nothing that will effect you, that I can promise."

"...KN...you don't have to protect me from everything you know." He says. "I can handle it...what'th going on?"

You sigh and hesitate to tell him...because you _do_ have to protect him. He thinks he can understand and do everything and he tries-he tries so hard...only to just get frustrated, get a headache, get upset.

You hear footsteps coming down the hall and unfamiliar voices.

"We're here to help." you hear a muffled voice say. "you think they're above killing off everything here to keep control? I assure you they are not. Trust me. I sided with the Highbloods for years."

You know that voice...

"Please ma'am. we want to defend you and the others here-especially the mother grub. please let us help you?" says a voice you don't know

Sollux frowns deeply. And before you can understand what's going on he's up and he bolts for the door.

"Sollux!" you say and go after him, grabbing him just after he flings the door open.

You see the head caretaker there-it doesn't surprise you she's who these rebels are negotiating with. And as you see Terezi it makes perfect sense considering what she said and how you recognized her voice.

It's the much younger troll you see standing there that leaves you stunned.

But it leaves Sollux frozen.

She turns and looks at the two of you and looks so blank, then she smiles.

"Hello Kanaya. Hello...Sollux."

* * *

You speak calmly as you greet Kanaya and Sollux but you're heart is pounding harder than you've ever felt it go before.

Kanaya looks so much older and mature and elegant.

Sollux though...

He opens his mouth and tries to speak, to just say 'hello' but stumbles over his words so bad you can't understand.

"Kanaya. Sollux. It's good to see you again." Terezi says. "This is Shison Megido."

"thhithon..." Sollux mangles your name. "...Megido..." you nod.

"I'm um...we're with the resistance and...and were here to protect you." You wanted to meet him so bad but now you don't know what to say or how to say it. Maybe you just need a minute...just to talk...just to let him know how much you really wanted to meet him and remember him.

Terezi seems to know that too and unlike Karkat seems fine with it. "Shison, stay here by Kanaya while I speak with The Head Caretaker." she directs you before walking away with the women to finish trying to win her over.

You look to Kanaya and Sollux, he looks at you so blankly, eyes barely visibly through a fringe of hair. Then he scowls at you and turns and goes back into the room, mumbling something.

Kanaya sighs. "Shison...Please come into the room? I think we all have a lot to discuss.

You nod and follow her in beginning to wonder if Karkat was right-if you realyl shouldn't have been allowed to meet Sollux.

Too late now.

* * *

Your name is Sollux Captor and why is this happening?

Her descendant is sitting here explaining the whole story that you only understand bits and pieces of even with your visor on to help with your headache.

But all you get is she remembers Aradia's memories and looks like how she looked when you were her matesprit but she's so young and you're so old and everything about this confuses you and makes you frustrated.

Especially the way she looks at you. Like she's hurt.

What have you ever done to her! It's not your fault she can remember what Aradia remembers of you! It's not your fault she can't make herself believe she doesn't really love you.

It's not your fault your so messed up and different you're almost unrecognizable...It isn't your fault.

You're going to be calm and act normal...because this isn't your fault

Your name is Sollux Captor and it feels like your dead lover is in the room.

And you just can't handle that.


	44. Chapter 44

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and your fight is a far larger struggle than the one in the center of the town before.

Before you were fighting against civilians who support The Empress. Now you're fighting soldiers and drones. And your only forces are the same ragtag rebels you've always had to work with. But you believe in them and they believe in The Sufferer Spawn. What more can you ask for?

Maybe to not have Vriska here but she's made herself helpful. Her powers aren't reliable enough for her to use but she's worked that into her delusions as well. At least she can still fight.

You keep plowing forward, barely dodging blows. You and your people are near the center of the military base now and there's fewer soldiers or drones.

Then quite suddenly there's none at all. Just an empty corridor

Nepeta: move onward

You motion for those who are still with you to continue to follow you down the eerily empty hallway. When you finally reach a door you pause, take a deep breath, and with one swift kick you knock it in.

You were prepared for immediate assault and ducked out of the way but that wasn't enough, as you immediately hear someone behind you scream as they're shot.

You launch forward and claw at the first thing you collide with. Luckily that's someone's neck. You continue fighting anyone you come close to until you see him.

Then you rip away from the drone trying to slit your throat and bolt across the room and with a tearing motion swing at his face but he uses his gun as though it's a spear and knocks you out of the way. Fuck that hurt!

Eridan is such an ass.

* * *

Your name is Eridan Ampora.

You've been having...a rough time lately. You took Fef-The Condescension's rejection pretty hard despite trying not to. So you let work consume you, pouring over plans for building the new space base and overseeing the expansion of the land based military base here in the capitol. And honing your own skills. Anything to keep your mind off The Empress. kind of difficult when she's your boss.

Today though provides an all-out distraction. This rebellion is getting really frustrating and very old. You ought to be able to eat them. You have equipment and drones and the weight of the military and the subjuggulators behind you and they don't even have a leader since the disappearance of the Summoner!

But still they endure.

And tonight you received news of a rather unprecedented event. The Sufferer Spawn was back and preaching in the middle of the city.

And when fighting broke out his lowblooded followers prevailed It wasn't ahrd to realize they'd come here but at least there was enough time to prepare.

Ugh, why are you worried they're just a bunch of lowbloods! They can't win they don't have the right to win! They need to accept the world they live in and it's rules. not act like idiots.

You really don't want to be killed by an idiot lowblood because right now you really might. you made sure the best of your soldiers are in the control room at the center of the complex with you. You figure none of you will actually have to fight and that'll be good because there's no point wasting good fighters on the rebellion threat. right?

You don't get a choice because they do make it to the center of the complex.

Your know you kill a few easily-they're a bunch of ragtag dirtbloods who haven't had a day or training in their life and chose the worst weapons.

their loss

you're quite certain that this will be over shortly when something flied at your face and you're left resorting to hitting it with your gun instead of shooting it to get it off.

when it comes at you again and the distance leaves you again left using your gun to deflect blows instead of shoot you realize 'it' is a 'she'

Fucking Nepeta Leijon. You still have the scars she gave you. Two ugly jagged things running across your face.

Of course she's still heavily involved in the rebellion. Not for much longer though because if she paid attention to anything but you she'd noticed her people are loosing. They were already a small group beaten down by fighting and now they had to fight the best you had? How could they win?

You finally manage to hit her instead of just deflect her hits, smacking her across the face with your gun and knocking her over and stepping on her chest to keep her pinned down, pointing your weapon at her.

She looks up at you and you finally see her face...She's actually really hot. What a waste.

The Fighting is almost done. a few lay dead or disabled ont he floor and the rest are restrained.

then someone let's one of the rebels they're restraining go.

"Hold onto her!" You shout then see who's approaching you, smirking at you.

"Vriska what are you doing?!" Nepeta hisses from where you have her pinned down before spitting out blood. You hit her pretty hard it seems.

Vriska ignores her and comes up to you. "Well hello, Dualscar."

what did she just call you?

"Oh don't look so surprised, didn't you think I would find you, blackest?"

"Vriska I appreciate you using your abilities safely again but for fuck's sake hit him an-"

You're about silence Nepeta but Vriska beats you to it, Nepeta simply goes silent under her control. You're definitely worried now and looked back to Vriska.

"Vris what are you doing?" you ask, turning your weapon towards her.

"Now don't point that thing at me. And I'm Mindfang, you know that."

"...that name you made up for your ancestor when we were kids?" you're fairly confused now but not enough to shoot her for no reason. Of course she might try to take control of you...can she? She looks kinda of off...

"Kids? Ancestor? no no no, _I'm Mindfang_. And you, you're Dualscar so stop being weird, blackest." she makes a face at you.

Blackest...?

"Vris. we were black for wwhat? a few octals as wwrigglers? Are you delusional-is that wwhy you're wwith the rebellion now?" you sneer.

Vriska gets blue in the face. "stop messing around!" she shouts. You roll your eyes and look to the soldiers you have left.

"someone restrain her." you direct.

You figured she'd get upset. But the reaction she has is a little stronger than you expected. She releases Nepeta who flies at your face until one of her own people grabs her. It only takes a moment before the same happens to you.

"Vriska calm down!" Nepeta hisses. "you can't keep up control so just drop it now." you struggle but there's three drones holding onot you, even as a seadweller you're not strong enough to break free.

"Wwhat did you do to her she's such a psycho, Nep?" you ask.

" _I am NOT PSYCHO_!" She screeches. "I'm just trying to make things go the right way! The way the already went-you can't change history!"

"History?" you're thoroughly confused. "those games we played as kids? didn't you make up that book we based it all on?"

"No that's my journal!" she insists.

"If you wwrote it then how did we have it since wwe wwere little kids?" you say. "if it was real it already happened and you can't just live stuff all over again-sure wwe did it as kids but that wwas just a game, okay?"

Nepeta is just staring at you incredulously but you can ignore that because you feel the grip of the trolls holding you loosen as Vriska seems to lose focus. She must know you're right.

"Honestly Vriska this is all kids stuff you're talking about-don't you think you're a little better than that-blueblood you are?" you comment.

"sh-shut up..." she says but her control must be wavering. Time to drive it all home.

"is this what your so-called Ancestor Mindfang would've wanted?" you ask.

With that she crumbles and so does her control.

"No one fight!" Nepeta shouts as she is able to pull away from the people holding onto her. she runs to where Vriska has fallen on the floor and helps her up.

Why would she help her now?

"It'll be fine Vriska." she says although you have to admit Nepeta doesn't sound too sincere. she looks to you. "let me call a truce." she requests.

"Absolutely not." You say, waving a hand. This tiem her remaining people barely put up a resistance to being restrained."you're all just rebel scum, don't you see that?"

"Yeah we're scum." Vriska mumbles. "And if I'm living in the past you are too-she'll never love you." Vriska looks up at you and starts to laugh. "Feferi doesn't love you~" she says in a singsong.

Never have you desired to shoot someone more than her right now. You reach for your gun.

"STOP!" Nepeta shouts. "just stop we don't even want to fight-we want peace and equality that's all-why does that make us bad?"

"Because you're not equal." you tell her, annoyed she can't get that? "you're a midblood and then there's those below you just like you're all below me-including her." you nod to Vriska. "So just let her get her just rewards and accept your fate."

"Because no matter what she's my responsibility and even if we can't win I will stand for my beliefs. we all will." Nepeta tells you. "But you can't understand that I'll bet."

You look around and see that despite their surrender there's still a look of resolve and defiance on efery rebel's face. No doubt they'd cause riots if imprisoned and public executions of rebels have done nothing but cause more outcry by creating martyrs for them.

You'd have to kill every single rebel, sympathizer and maybe all lowbloods to stop them. ANd just the thought of having to go through all of that makes you tired and fed up with this entire thing...

You don't want to do it.

But you have a reason to right? Of course you do!...You have the person telling you to do this...Fef.

"Feferi won't love you if you kill us." Vriska says as if reading your mind. "The Condesce never loved an Orphaner."

That's it.

Nepeta flinches and the other rebels gasp and murmur in shock as you shoot Vriska. not Fatally, just through the shoulder. She cried out in pain and Nepeta does her best to help stop the bleeding as best she can.

"Now all of you shut up and listen." You direct. "I will _Never_ Betray The Empress, regardless of my feelings or hers. She trusted me enough to put me in a position of power-Commander of the entire Military! _Not_ just some Orphaner like I would've been otherwise. I won't betray that trust." You take a deep breath, fins pressing against your face. "However...I can't keep this up. This _damn_ fight is gonna get her killed, it'll get us all killed. So, men, let them go. And I'd advise you all to stop you're rebellious behavior-the hemospectrum is in place for a reason."

You look at your men. "I said let them go!" You order. they slowly do and Nepeta helps Vriska leave, continually glancing back at you.

"...come on!" Nepeta shouts to her people. "All of you let's go..."

You meet her gaze for a moment and it's clear neither of you know what to make of this. She seems hesitant to walk away but you know if she stays you have to kill her. And that means she has to try to kill you.

Maybe you're both against death in the end.

Soon enough she's out of the room. You turn to your soldiers.

"All of you out."

"Sir you-"

"GET OUT! Out of this room and the complex-we're emptying this place...We're done. Just...done." You feel tired and wonder if you did the right thing. "If you care to tell The Empress what transpired here go ahead-and make sure to include the part where a psycho, disabled cerulean put you all under her control."

Slowly everyone empties out of the room.

You don't know how to feel...

You look at your gun and feel it's weight...there's about one shot's charge left in it.

Maybe you should shoot yourself.

You set the gun down and leave the room by a back door.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you think you can understand Vriska right now: you're all just repeating history and playing roles.

Well you're done with that. no one owns you.

Not even Feferi

* * *

"What the hell was that?!"

"Please calm down." You say.

"No! Nepeta what the hell?! We had a chance and we just blew it! We could've killed them!"

"We are for peace!" Nepeta said. "The Sufferer Spawn is for peace! The Summoner is for peace we are all for peace!" You shout. "And if they don't want to fight we aren't going to fight them."

You don't feel completely good about this either but you don't want to kill if you don't have to. You've killed out of necessity to eat and to protect yourself most of your life. You aren't going to kill more highbloods just because.

Besides. Soon this will all be over. Karkat will face Feferi and everything will be over.

"Now you two take Vriska t the breeding caverns and to Terezi-don't argue Vriska you're useless right now and you know it. The Rest of you come with me."

"Where are we going?" a maroonblood asks you as two of their companions help Vriska away.

"Where else? We're going to help The Sufferer Spawn." you say, beginning to walk. You want to be there for him.

After all, It all hinges on him Earning victory over the Condesce now.


	45. Chapter 45

This is nothing like you thought it would be. You used to imagine this when you were a lot younger and it was so different.

You imagined you would have a massive army at your back-and so would she. You were equal in size and both geared up to fight.

You expected to feel powerful and brave and full of metaphorical fire.

Instead you feel tired. You hate fighting. There's no glorious army, just endless, unmarked, unknown dead

You figured your desire to change the world for the better would propel you through to victory. Instead it's your desperation to stop fighting. You don't care if you have to spend the rest of your life making sure that the new order is fair and well-governed as long as you can just stop fighting.

You make your way through the palace, the way clear for you by Tavros. You won't have to do anything until you face Feferi.

You get up to the hallway in front of the throne room and are startled by what you see and grip your sickles tighter.

Leaning against the wall by the door into the throne room is The Grand Highblood. he sees you and smiles.

"Don't go and get your fight on, I AIN'T YOUR ENEMY KARBRO, promise."

"It's real-really alright K-Karkat." It's not until this is said you notice Tavros is laying in an open doorway to a small block nearby, wings gone and blood crusted on his back where they had been. "He's um-"

"-i'm SICK TO FUCK of this shit. ALL THE DAMN FIGHTING." Gamzee interrupts. You twitch and this voice, not accustomed to the unstable lilt.

It's a small movement but Gamzee notices and his voice becomes softer, making the lilt less extreme.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya-Told you that. This fighting doesn't please anyone. Not the even The Messiahs. Not even The Empress."

"How do you know that?" you question him, still wary but not attacking as long as Tavros vouches for him.

"Because if Ol' Feferi wanted to fight she'd be in that throne room." Gamzee nods to the door behind him. "and she'd be looking regal as fuck and geared up to kill. But she ain't in there."

"What?! Then where is she?" you demand. Or at least try to sound demanding.

Gamzee just shrugs.

"I couldn't tell you FOR-for sure. But a brother can guess." Gamzee tells you. "She'll be in her block or a sister may be in the labs."

You don't question why she would be in the labs-or even why there are laboratories in the palace. "Where's her block?"

Gamzee nods for you to follow and Tavros gets up with a wince to come as well. Gamzee moves quickly but that doesn't hide his limp. You wonder how much pain he might be in, should he even be walking? Maybe he could just tell you the way and then sit down and rest...or maybe you should stop caring abecause it's not your job to care about him...it never was.

He's not yours to care about.

You reach the doors to her block and you retrieve your sickles before taking a deep breath and flinging the doors open.

* * *

Your name is Sollux Captor and you understand. Kinda...

No! You do understand! You're not stupid you can understand this perfectly! You think...you can.

She's not Aradia. She just looks like here. and remembers everything about her. as if she did everything she did.

But she's too young! But Aradia was so young...you feel old.

This is all wrong.

You miss Aradia.

Where is she?

Oh.

Right.

You forgot.

Kanaya seems happy. Maybe it's because she's talking to other trolls instead of you.

"Sollux." You snap out of your own thought at hearing your name.

At first you think Kanaya said it but the you realize it wasn't her at all. It was Not-Aradia.

Shison.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asks. You're about to ask why she'd ask that when you realize your cheeks are wet...did you seriously start crying?

What's wrong with you?

You need to get over this...

"Are you sure." she asks and you nod rapidly.

"I'm thure." you say, wiping off your cheeks and nodded. Kanaya accepts this and leaves the room, taking Terezi with her.

You look at Shison, trying to decide how to say what you want to say.

But she beats you to it.

* * *

"I remember...loving you but...I don't now..." you say, realizing it for the first time.

And it's also the first time in sweeps you've really felt like Shision-not Aradia. After all this isn't the Sollux Aradia knew. He's gone through so much and grown since then.

"And you aren't here...jutht kinda look like her. Thound like her but...different." It seems like he's struggling then he says something as clearly as possible.

"You're thkinnier than Thhe wath and your hair ith different."

"Oh. You know he's right. You just never thought about that before.

You look at him but he's not looking at you and you wish you knew what to say...

"...Do you remember that time You and Aradia went swimming and she got excited over finding a frog?" You ask quietly. To your relief he smiles at you.

"I flipped my thhit becauth thhe thhovd it in my fathe...Do you remember that time AA and I had that...that picnic! Picnic out on the roof of that abandoned hive?

"Yes! You could see for miles! It was so beautiful and peaceful."

You both began talking about old memories, reminiscing as if Aradia was an old friend you both had in common. You have to be patient with how Sollux talks sometimes but it's alright.

Somewhere along the line you realize something-you don't even feel like Aradia at all. You can tell yourself apart from her and her memories and feelings easily now. And you realize once again you don't have feelings for Sollux. Besides he's waaaay too old for you. Gross.

"Hey S.S." Sollux says. "Tell me a thtory about you inthtead."

"Me? Oh um...Well..." You think "one time I was climbing up the hill to Equius and Nepeta's and there was a b bird laying injured on the path..."

You continue with your story, happy to have the company of someone who is happy to listen to you.

Your name is Shison Megido and you finally feel like you.


	46. Chapter 46

He just stares at you. He doesn't try to attack you. He just waits.

"Well then, Sufferer-Spawn. You came." You say, not getting up from your seat at your vanity, or glancing away from the mirror. You watch him in it rather than turn around to face him. "And given that no one restraining you You've turned my moirail against me."

"Fefsis. This is all gotta end." The Highblood says.

"Oh shut up!" you snap at him, still not turning around. "You're a traitor-I should've assumed you would be though, chasing after that Brownblood of yours." You comment, your yes falling on said brownblood briefly.

"His name is Tavros. And my name is Karkat...we were friends Feferi." You hear the Sufferer-Spawn say.

"Oh you're really going to try that?" you finally look around, hoping you look as annoyed as you feel.

As annoyed as you should feel. Stupid Lowbloods...

"Try what?" He asks you, meeting your gaze. His eyes are so red. You only saw Karkat in person once or twice maybe way back when but then his eyes were still grey. You're glad they've changed it makes this easier. To pretend you never knew him.

Do you look at all familiar to him?

Doesn't matter though...right? It's not about you or him or anyone. It's The Imperious Condescension versus The Sufferer...Sufferer Spawn.

And you know who has to lose.

Then this whole act can be done.

HIC: STRIFE!

You grab your trident and fling it at him, only missing him because he was prepared for you to do so.

"Feferi I don't want to fight you." he says, sickles in hand but not using them. You feel someone grab you from behind, large and familiar hands wrapping around your arms.

Oh fuck no.

You push your trident backwards, the back end of it stabbing into Gamzee with a soft noise from his abdomen and a loud cry from him as he lets go of you, gripping the golden thing lodged in his gut.

"Gamz-TAVROS!"

you barely move in time to avoid being hit by one of The Summoner's massive horns. it still grazes your shoulder enough to make it bleed.

Tavros is helping Gamzee lay down but besides that stalls, unsure of what to do. pulling the trident out will make things worse.

You look back at The Sufferer Spawn, smiling.

"Try anything again and you're next." you warn him. You see his eyes wandering, searching for the right thing to say or do.

Meanwhile you retrieve the knife you keep in your modus. you keep it easy to retrieve since it can't go in your specibus.

You lung at him and he dodges and swipes at you.

you reach back and grab your trident and yank it out of Gamzee, enticing a scream from him and a horrified cry from Tavros who immediately moves to try to do to something to stop the bleeding.

You decide to ignore Gamzee and The Summoner for now, they're too busy dying and trying to keep the other from dying to get involved fighting. Good. this is how it ought to be: You versus the Sufferer Spawn.

Good versus Evil...

or at least. Right versus Wrong...right?

He's a valiant fight you must admit. Or at least you come close to admitted to yourself before realizing none of his attacks come close to hitting you, but the reason is they're all defensive. He still doesn't want to kill you?!

"Stop it!" You snap, angry at his behavior.

"Feferi I don't want to kill you!" He insists. "I've killed so many people I don't want t-"

You land a hit and cut his arm badly.

You expect him to back off and give you a better opening.

Instead he lunges at you and swings with his sickles and very nearly stabs you in the side. Fortunately you only get grazed, bleeding through the tear in your bodysuit.

"I won't kill you Feferi but I _have_ to end this." Karkat says.

"You can't stop the Condescension." You growl and swing at him, your trident clashing against his sickles.

"I can and I will stop you! Don't you see how you hurt everyone?!" he says through gritted teeth.

"They are there for _me!_ You exist to serve ME!" You use the force of the clash to fling him backwards. He hits the doorknob and cuts his forehead on it, red blood dripping over his face

He doesn't respond to your commentary, now focusing on the fight that you know must end his life.

Instead of a public execution

It should've been an execution.

He's being worn thin and you can tell. He won't last but you will.

You've won! Of course you're gonna win!

Then you 're falling and stumbling and in a horrifying moment you see why.

Gamzee-barely conscious and dying Gamzee-has grabbed your ankle and is still holding onto it. You meet his gaze, his eyes flooded with tears and glazed over but still alive.

You move to try to get up but get pinned down by a lance through your thigh that has stuck you to the floor. Compliments of The Summoner.

You reach your dropped trident but Karkat kicks it out of your reach.

He stand there watching you. You glare up at him, hoping you look as vicious as you want to feel.

"Karkat-"

"shut UP TAVROS!" you snaps.

"I o-only said your name."

"why?"

"W-Well because she's st-still alive!"

"i said I wouldn't kill her!"

"You h-have to!" Tavros tells him, sounding angry. "She's a monster! K-Karkat this i-is what w-we've been fighting for! It has to end this w-way!"

"I don't have to kill anymore there has to be another way!"

They're debating your fate right in front of you. as if you're some kind of lowblood!

What.

The.

Fuck.

You lung to try to get your trident again and are rewards by a sickle through your hand, pinning you to the dresser behind you.

"You can't do this!" you shout through the pain. "You're just a couple of mutant rebels your aren't even supposed to be alive!"

"Is that how you really feel? I'm a person, Feferi! I was your friend." Karkat tells you in a soft tone.

"I don't care! The Entire Empire will collapse without me! This is the order of things-Without The Condescension nothing can succeed! No one will follow a mutant!

You're panicking and you know it. But you're right! Right? Things are this way for a reason! You're this way-powerful and practically immortal-because you are made to lead! Indigos are so large and strong because they are supposed to subjugate! Yellowblood Psiioniics and other lowbloods with powers have those to serve trolls and highbloods like yo...Right!?

Collaboration between classes is impossible. It has to be.

Otherwise...They're right.

"You can't kill me. You need me." you whisper, finding your voice choked up.

Is he crying?

The Suffer Spawn is crying...Over this? Over you?

"No...No one needs you...I'm so sorry." Karkat whispers and raises his other sickle.

* * *

This is an execution and you will never be able to call it anything else.

But at hearing her shouts and seeing the pain around you and remembering the pain of the past you know it's a necessary one.

Not one you'll forgive yourself for though.

So all you can do is whisper an apology that you wonder if she knows is sincere and bring your sickle down through her chest.

The scream she lets out is a sound like none you've ever heard and, god, have you heard a lot of screaming.

This one breaks something inside of you.

You pull your sickle out of her, blood getting all over you. You can see she isn't dead-fuck-should you stab her again?

You feel a hand on your shoulder and get flung away from Feferi as if you weigh nothing. When you get back up you see who threw you.

Eridan's pulled out your other sickle and Tavros' lance and picked her up. She looks up at him while he smooths her hair, holding her so gently.

"What are you doing?" she demands, coughing afterwards, blood coming up. "We aren't done-"

"-It is done, Feferi." Eridan says. "Please...for yourself, let it be done."

You stay where you are, silently watching. there's no reason for you to interfere. She's dying and he's trying to comfort her. Feferi deserves that at least. At one point you never would've thought that but time and trauma has changed your views. now you know no one should die alone.

"Eridan..." Feferi gives in and hugs him tightly, getting blood all over him. "I want to be done. But it's not done...He's still..." another cough, leaving more blood spilled and her voice quieter and hoarse. "He's still...I'm not...This isn't how it's supposed to end."

"It's life Fef, our life. There's no supposed to...I tried to be Dualscar and I'm not. And you aren't The old Condesce. And no one should expect you to be."

"But they're all-"

"-Fuck 'em, Fef. They don't matter." Eridan says. "Now please... _Please_ just say we're done. Say we can stop."

"I want to stop...I'm not her..." Feferi's eyes close. "I want to go home..."

"I do too...I'll take you home, okay? back underwater with your hive and all those cuttlefish in those cages."

"Eridan...tell me this is a bad dream..."

"Oh it's not a dream Fef..." he starts but then gulps and bites his lip before continuing. "It's a game...just a game."

"I'm done playing."

"Me too...why don't you go to sleep?" Eridan whispers Feferi's face was pale and she seemed to be fading fast.

"Okay...Pale for you..."

"...I love you Fef..." Eridan says, keeping Feferi held close.

"I love you to...We can finish our game...later...right?" she murmurs

"Yeah, we'll finish it...once you wake up." Eridan said softly, rocking her gently and letting her fade away.

It's not until he sets her lifeless form down and stands up that you speak.

"Eridan-"

"Commander Ampora to you." He says. "And if you're wondering how I got in I just walked in...With Nepeta. It's a long story."

"I don't care about that. I just want to say I'm sorry." You tell him. "I didn't want it to end like this and I'm sorry."

"Yeah. neither did I." he doesn't look at you as he walks out.

You stand still unsure what to do.

"Karkat!" Tavros brings you back to reality, but not with your name, but rather his next words:

"Karkat I need your help-Gamzee's still alive we still can save him!"

"Oh-SHIT!" you whip around and are rummaging through drawers and running back and forth from the sanitation block until you find painkillers and bandages to help. You work mindlessly, trying to think about nothing but saving Gamzee.

maybe you can prevent this one death, even is you can see the fuchsia blood on your own hands as you do all you can to hold Gamzee's guts in.

You're not the Sufferer.

You're not the Sufferer Spawn.

You're just Karkat.

And you don't know what happens now.


	47. Chapter 47

"Karkat." You come and sit next to him.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and this week has been the strangest and most difficult of your entire life.

A Dead Empress left a power vacuum that you've all been trying to fill. No new Tyrians have come forward which is good, it means Eridan and Gamzee are the highest ranking officials from the old Empire. People listen to them.

Eridan was unreachable the first day after Karkat killed the Condesce, but then suddenly he was just there...helpful and alive and practicality preaching all on his own for and about the equality he had fought against for so many sweeps. Karkat got him to tone it back. He's around and keeps the military from reemerging.

Gamzee keeps the subjuggulators from doing anything extreme. surprising, considering Gamzee's condition. But they still obey him as The Grand Highblood.

Between everyone things have been kept table. and Stable is all that can be asked for right now. Peace is coming and so is equality. Already people-Highbloods and powerful ones-are pledging allegiance to 'the new government' as some are calling this "The Sufferer's Dream."

Kind of Poetic

Karkat hates it. He goes out every day and preaches and answers questions and helps to rebuild and care for those still healing and stop fights before they happen. Fighting is still happening but 'Caste-ists' aren't winning anymore.

But end of the day he comes back here to the palace-your new base-and he sits in silence until his exhaustion forces him to go to sleep.

"Hello Nepeta." He turns to you and kisses you gently.

You kiss him back before looking him in the eyes.

"Karkat The legislacerators said they'd support us today. Terezi's back in power with them and they're saying they find our policies just and logical. they support us, Karkat!" you say excitedly.

He gives you a blank stare before running his fingers through your hair.

"Do you remember that purrbeast hat you used to have?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I miss it."

"...Oh Karkat move on!" You stand up. "Every night when you get back here all you do is talk about the past _if_ you even speak to me! Well the past isn't coming back! Feferi isn't coming back! Are you always gonna be like this?!"

"...No." he looks away, towards the window. "Someday I'll move on. But not now. Don't you see, Nepeta? All the dead who died for nothing?"

"They died to bring equality."

"Not them!" He whips his head around to look at you. "Highbloods and drones and soldiers and Feferi! They didn't believe in this! And who's mourning them? They lost-they died for nothing-so who gonna mourn them?

"..."

"I am, Nepeta. So let me. Someone ought to remember them. Who knows how long I'll live but I'll remember until I die." He looks away from you and you can't help but feel relieved. Sometimes his gaze is so intense you can hardly breath.

"They never even thought they were wrong." he says softly. "No one will remember anything good about them."

You say nothing but kiss his cheek.

"...I'll be back later, Karkat, okay?"

He nods. "Alright. Nepeta? I love you."

"I love you too." you smile at him before you leave the room. You Have something to do.

* * *

Your Name is Gamzee Makara and some days you think you might not make it.

You're still supposed to be healing but you're also THE GRAND MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD. You don't have time to heal, no one expects you to take the time to heal.

And quite honestly you don't want to. You have work to do. You're the one who was so determined as a child t rebuild The Cult into something large and magnificent, it' your duty to make it something that can exist in this new world and still please The Messiahs.

On the subject of The Messiahs, what do you believe about them anymore? Well, They probably still want blood and sacrifice and paintings and are definitely driving you a little crazy but no more than you can handle.

And you aren't alone in your efforts to hold them off and handle The Cult. You have Tavros.

He stayed close by while you were pileridden after being hurt by your Fef.

and you talked.

You helped him choose a room in the 'palace'

and you both talked more while he got moved in.

You apologized for hurt you caused and he forgave you.

"I um, I said things I didn't need to say either." Tavros told you.

"Nah you just spoke truth and shit-we weren't equal. and what we had wasn't good for either of us. Another time and Another place though...then we really could've been something Miraculous, huh, Tavbro? Just not in this life."

It hurts your bloodpusher to say those words.

Then Tavros takes that hurt away.

"Why not this life?"

Just like that you're both talking again and that talking leads to something truly miraculous: the start of a new matespritship-a new chance. a second chance. you guess this whole motherfucking thing has given a lot of trolls second chances. Highbloods and mutants alike.

A knock comes at the door and you look over to it.

"Hey." Karkat slips into your block and stands leaning against he wall. sometimes it seems like just the effort he has to put forth in public to hold this all together makes him too tired to even stand up in private.

"Sup, brother?"

"How's your leg?"

"Fine. How's your head?"

"Uninjured...?"

"Ain't what I meant. you been acting like your head is falling to bits and motherfucking pieces on the inside since this whole thing ended...You high?"

"Yeah like you have any right to ask that Mister 'I lived of fucking sopor and daydreams for seven sweeps'."He huffs-for a moment his You laugh and nod for him to sit by you. He does.

"You don't like being in charge, don't you?" You ask him. He shrugs.

"This was never about what I liked or wanted. It was about what people needed."

"You're a people."

"This 'people' caused your moirail's death-why are you even talking to me?"

"What? you come in here looking for a punishment?" you ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Maybe? I don't know! I just...Why are we here?"

"Because I ain't supposed to walk and you wandered in."

"Not like that You know I don't mean like that! Why did we win-why are you on our side! Why am I a hero and _SHE_ is gonna be someone no one even remembers the name of?! Why-"

You take a risk and put a finger to Karkat's lips.

"I Dunno, Brother. Knowing has never been something I've been good at." You say. "But I can tell you why you're a hero."

"...Why?" he says despite your finger.

"Because you care more about everyone else than yourself." Gamzee said. "So if you ever wanna stop being a hero and think about yourself for once I think that's just fine."

"..." he sighed and relaxes a bit. "Alright. now move your hand."

"Okay." You say and move it to his cheek."

"Dumbass."

"Fuck yeah I am." You smile, but then that smile fades.

Your stomach hurts. He's staring at you. You know why your stomach hurts.

You're Nervous.

"Karbro...Karkat? I just...I was thinking about how all this shit with the rebellion winning and a new world order means seconds chances And I was thinking maybe it can mean first chances too?"

"I guess...why?"

You slowly move your hand off his cheek. "Thought maybe it could mean first chances for us...as something...pale..."

"..."

"..."

You are The Grand Highblood and you're pretty sure if Karkat doesn't say something soon you're gonna Grand Highpuke all over the carpet.

"I'm assuming this is a yes or no question...so Yes." You open your mouth to speak but Karkat cuts you off "If and only if you promise me something."

"What's that?"

"...that you do forgive me...For Feferi."

You're silent for a long moment. But then you pull him close.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you." He whispers. You can feel Karkat shaking in your hold and you realize that he was never looking for punishment.

Just forgiveness.

And Fuck if you won't forgive your own palemate.

You both stay like that for a while, comfortable together but separate in your thoughts.

You lay back, holding Karkat against your chest. He's so warm.

You could stay like this forever.

And you're gonna pray to The Messiahs every day that you get to be with your Karbro and your Tavrbro forever.

In this life and the next.

* * *

Your Name is Terezi Pyrope and fuck if you know how this new system is supposed to work.

Somehow the legality of all of it has become your problem and you've gone from upholding the law to writing the law.

Someone has to do it. And that seems to be the whole setup of this government-someone had to a thing to keep things from crumbling so...someone started doing it. What's frustrating about that is that despite its lack of structure and that jobs and roles seemed to be assigned simply by whoever's around it's working. Kinda.

It's not exactly the clearest and easy system to follow, or enforce. But that's why you're writing a Judicial code to be followed by all citizens of The Republic of Alternia and enforced-preferably in non-lethal methods-by Its Legislacerators

Damn you love how that sounds.

You look over your notes from Karkat and keep writing. You've been telling him he needs to decide on a title since he throws a hissy fit-or as close as he comes these days-when you suggest anything with any kind of regal connotation. And honestly 'Sufferer Spawn' is just…eh. It doesn't quite hold the allure you think a proper title should.

You need a proper title…

"Terezi, I'm home, do you need anything?" Shison pokes her head in.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks." You say, looking up from the law you're in the middle of penning (something about how Subjuggulators can't kill whoever they want just because they're a religion)

"Alright. I'm going to go write to Equius." She says and goes off to do so. Tavros has been getting birds to carry the letters for her. Also ones for her and to and from Nepeta as well. You're glad they all keep in touch. But you're also glad that Island and its location isn't becoming Public knowledge. At least, not yet. It already has its peace and prosperity; it should stay that way you think. Why mess with a good thing?

You hear yelling and look up from your work once more...you better go see what's wrong…

* * *

Your Name is Kanaya Maryam and these last few weeks have been…strange.

But they've also been so nice.

Your Life hasn't change much. After all, it doesn't matter who's in charge, Alternia will always need the jadebloods to do their work down in the caverns.

And You still have Sollux. But he's been better too lately. And you know why.

"Hello, Kanaya." Shison says cheerfully when you enter Your and Sollux's Block

She doesn't live down here. As far as you know she's been staying with Terezi who moved back to her old hive. But Shison is down here more than she's on the surface, she likes being with Sollux and listening to him.

It's good. He likes people who are patient enough to listen and until now that was only you.

She turns back to Sollux who is telling her a story and you sit down by Sollux, letting him lean back against you so you can brush his hair while he finishes the story.

When he's done she stands.

"Well I should go if I plan to beat the sun home. I'll see you soon, Sollux. Goodnight, Kanaya."

"Goodnight." You say.

"Night, S.S." Sollux tells her. It sounds like 'Eth-Eth' with his lisp.

She smiles at you both and leaves. The first time you saw that Smile It was all Aradia. But now that you know her better you only see Shison…

You wonder which Sollux sees.

"Sollux...You're aware Shison is very young compared to you…" You say, prepared to approach the topic with your Moirail very delicately.

"I'm not red for her-I'm not some old creep who preys on Wrigglers you know." Sollux says bluntly. "I just…It's nice…having someone around…I know the others are…around but they're not here like S.S is…she's a good kid."

"What do you two talk about?" you ask.

"She likes hearing about A.A, all the stuff she doesn't remember for herself at least. And she tells me about where she grew up or we'll play cards games and…and yeah…stuff." He shrugs. "I kinda feel…responsible for her. For making sure she turns out okay."

"Really?" you say. "Because she's Aradia's?"

"I guess. I mean, I'm the only person who ever pailed with her so…so She's kinda mine too then, right? And she doesn't have a lusus so…So yeah. I wanna look out for her. I wanna be there for her."

You nod. "Alright." You say, relaxing a little. He sits up and looks at you.

"Can you cut my hair?"

"What? You hate it whenever I even sugg- "

"-I want my hair like I used to have it. Can you cut it?"

"…I'll be right back." You say and get up, coming back with the scissors you use to cut your own hair.

Soon enough you have his hair cut back down to the even and well-styled cut he used to have so many sweeps ago. Thank goodness it still suits him.

"Thanks." He said. "…Hey, K.N? I think A.A. Would've liked S.S."

"…Me too." You say. He relaxes back against you, making a diamond shape with your hands.

"Pale for you."

"Pale for you."

Your Name is Kanaya Maryam and the more things change the more they say the same. And that couldn't make you happier.

* * *

Your Name is Tavros Nitram.

You aren't really sure what your place is anymore. You don't really have any skills you think are super useful in the new government. You're a kinda good leader you guess but you don't really want to…And Karkat's better at it.

He's become such a public and influential figure so quickly. Not like he already was but differently. He's slowly becoming a figure not of revolution but of cooperation and peace.

You could find average work but you feel like you wouldn't be accepted there…and you don't really need to work given your matesprit.

You could live your life as Gamzee's consort too-more than that…his matesprit again. Only now you're equal and able to leave if you want. Which is good. You feel good.

But you feel like you should be doing so much more.

Tavros: Knock

You knock on the door to Terezi's hive. Any of your spare time not spent with Gamzee lately has been spent here. Mainly because you feel responsible for her.

Not for Terezi. The other her in the hive.

"Hello, Tavros." Shison says when she answers the door. No. Not her either-you forget she even lives here...

"Um, Hey." You duck sideways through the door and look around. "do you know how she's doing today?"

"She's…okay. She's at her normal." Shison tells you.

You nod and head back to her block, knocking before you go in.

"Hey Vriska." You say softly, shutting the door and sitting down by her. She's sitting on her pile, painting a magic 8-ball white.

"Hello." She says without looking at you. Ever since Eridan shot her-and in a way knocked some reality into her-she's been off. Wrong in the head-more so than before.

Some days she's the old Vriska and annoyed to all Hell with the way everything has gone. Some days she's convinced She's Mindfang again. And some days she's completely unresponsive, dialed into some task and not speaking or staring blankly at the wall for hours on end.

"How're you doing?" you ask softly.

"Fine. Why're you here?" she asks. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No! Vriska I've…I've told you that won't happen. I'm not the Summoner…." You say.

"You are. You tried to be and you were and you are so You ought to have loved me and killed me by now. But I'd settle for Kill." Vriska replies, still painting the eight ball. Where she touches it leaves fingerprints that she goes back to paint over, leaving fingerprints in other places so she's constantly painting and getting her fingers covered in white paint.

"Well I'm not like the um, the last Summoner so-"

"-then I'll make you like him." she says. You sigh. Her mental abilities have been on the fritz too. She couldn't keep control of you long enough to make you do anything.

"You can't do that Vriska…and you should stop with that." You reach to take the ball from her but she holds it away.

"It needs to be white!" she insists.

"No it doesn't-and it'll work better if you let it dry for A little while."

"No! Let it alone!" she shouts ad slaps your hand away. You withdraw, not planning to push your luck.

You get up to go. "I'm gonna come back with food for you, okay?"

"Will you kill me then?" she asks. You shake your head.

"No."

"…I'll make you like him." she says. You feel her control pressing at the corners of your mind, threatening to take over.

"Vriska you're gonna hurt yourself, please stop."

"I'm not a wriggler, don't tell me what to do, Summoner!" she snaps. "I'M MINDFANG!"

Your head hurts. You try to open the door.

Your kneeling over her, the curtain rod it through her chest as if it were a lance. You missed her heart though. She's bleeding out, not dead yet.

She managed to get control for long enough….oh no…

"V-Vriska!" You yelp. And lean back down.

You're covered in her blood.

"What's going on?!" Terezi's come in.

"She-she-I didn't mean to to She m-made me-oh my g-"

"-Shut up…." Vriska groans softly. "…Don't let me die slow…" her eyes open and she looks up at you, eyes full of Pained tears. "Please. Kill me. Summoner…let me die…"

"…I can't do it…" You whisper. "Vriska I'm so sorry I didn't want to hurt you I'm so sorry-" you're starting to cry.

_SNITCK!_

You stare in shock as Terezi's sword comes down and goes right through Vriska's heart, blood splattering everywhere when she pulls it out.

Within a moment she's dead.

You look up at Terezi, horrified and certain you're going to cry.

"Terezi I didn't mean to-"

"-She smiled when I did it." Terezi says, stone faced. "She got to die with a pole through her chest. It's disgusting. But it's what she wanted." Terezi puts her sword away. "Let's clean up…and let's get her body taken care of…I think she'd want to be buried at sea, correct?"

You nod and get up on shaky legs.

It takes almost two hours before everything's in order again. Vriska's room cleaned up and free of blood, Vriska cleaned up and free of blood and for lack of better place, covered in a sheet on the front porch until the hearse comes.

You don't know what to do, so you wait.

You wait even after they take her body away.

You wait until Terezi tells you to go home so You don't get caught out in the sun.

You go home-Home being a room in the palace with a balcony for now-and you do nothing but lay down and think.

And wait.

Was it murder or suicide?

Life has never seemed more precious than right now.

"Tavros, didn't think you'd be here." Gamzee hobbles in, collapsing on the couch as soon as you sit up to make room for him. He still has a hard time walking but can't use a crutch, not in public where he still fills the role of the Grand Highblood

Even if he is trying to reform The Cult into something less…sadistic.

"Something wrong?" he asks you. You shrug.

"I dunno…Yeah."

"What? What is it?" he reaches out and pulls you close, smoothing your hair and hugging you. "What happened?"

You hesitate for a moment, but then start to speak and it all comes spilling out.

"Well shit bro…" he says softly.

"Was it Murder or Suicide?" You ask, aloud this time.

"Suicide. Now you just know what it feels like to be the rope she hung from."

"…You're always poetic about morbid things..."

"Comes with the territory, motherfucker." Gamzee tell you, turning your face to face his and kisses you quickly and gently. "I'm sorry…you couldn't have stopped it though."

You nod and lean against Gamzee.

"Anything you need, Tavbro?" he asked, arm draped around you.

"…tell me about your day?" you need the distraction

"Alright." He says and begins to talk, letting you space out and listen to the lilt of his voice and enjoy being pressed up against him. It gives you a little peace.

Your name is Tavros Nitram. Your future is entirely unsure.

Except for three things.

Gamzee loves you. You love Gamzee. And you will never NEVER kill again.

* * *

"Eridan?" You say as you enter the room. He's cleaning his weapons but sets them aside and looks up at you.

"Hey, Nep." he says. his hair is a growing-out mess and he's wearing glasses-apparently his eyesight recently started to deteriorate so he finally needs them, using ones that look like the glasses he wore for some pretentious Highblood fashion reason as a child.

"What do you need?" He asks you. You sit down by him and open the journal you found and offer him your pen.

"Can you help me?" I'm writing about Feferi…I already wrote down everything I really know and I spoke to Gamzee and he gave me more but…You knew her best as a child before…before she was the Condescension so will you help?"

He's silent and won't look at you. You're about ready to ask again when he snatches the journal away from you and begins writing at a furious pace.

"Erid- "

"I'll give it back when I'm done!" Eridan snaps and you back off. Then you simply leave entirely.

You don't get it back for a week. And when you do he left it in your block while you weren't there along with another journal, both entirely full.

And both full of Feferi. Every memory he had of her, every little idea she voiced, quirk she had, or thing she did he remembered…everything he ever felt about her and when and why.

Her favorite food, color, place. Descriptions of her laugh, smile, anger. The first time they met…the last time they spoke. It's all here.

And it's all so obvious just how much she really and truly mattered to him.

"Nepeta." Karkat's come into your block, back from meeting with the legislacerators and subjuggulators about new government structure and peacekeeping. All the things that he does because someone has to.

"Nepeta what's wrong?" he asks you. You hand him one of the journals.

"So that no one will forget Feferi Peixes was a person. Like you wanted." You whisper.

He flips through it before setting it down and then hugging you tightly and suddenly.

"Thank you." He says softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." You whisper back before kissing him gently.

Your Name is Nepeta Leijon and you have so much to do and so much to write. Because the more you think the more you realize that Feferi isn't the only one who deserves to be remembered as more than just a distant and legendary figure.

Your Name is Nepeta Leijon and You will be the reason no one forgets that The Sufferer Spawn was Karkat Vantas. Or about all the people who stood for and against him through everything.

Including you.

* * *

Your Name is Karkat Vantas. It's been a month now since The Rebellion officially ended. Currently you're laying awake during the day thinking.

You think a lot of the time.

Is that weird?

Do you think too much?

Is thinking about thinking weird?

You sigh and roll over. You've had a long night and are definitely going to have a long one again when you get up. So you really to get some good sleep in...

Life is so surreal. You're a political leader now. Not a rebel, not a castaway Not a freak of nature...a leader. a Role Model.

You feel like a wriggler.

You feel like an old man.

You definitely think too much.

When you started out on all of this so long ago you had so many plans and expectations. You knew exactly how everything was going to go and looked forward to the day you could lead after the rebellion was won.

Well that day has come and you have no plans, no expectation and no clue how anything is going to go for the rest of your life.

That's the scariest thing to ever happen to you. Because even when your plans failed you still had them.

Now you have nothing...

But you do have a lot of someones.

Such as Terezi: a good friend and hard worker who has essentially written an entire lawbook in a month...and has also written a list of potential titles about as long as said book. You'll help her pick one sometime.

You have Kanaya and Sollux. They're nice to hang around and forget about your worries with when you get the chance. it's weird seeing them together though...and seeing Sollux how he is...or even seeing them at all after so long. But in a nice way.

You have Gamzee...it's weird having a moirail. It's especially weird having a moirail who's a cult leader and who was your best friend as a kid. But you're grateful to have someone to talk to and spend time on the pile with and feel like you can open up to. It's also nice that he's keeping the Messiah Worshipers from being murderous. That part's especially nice.

And you have so many others willing and eager to help make the world a better, safer, more equal and beautiful place for everyone.

People like Tavros and Shison and even Eridan

And Like the lovely, amazing troll who has become your guide and your anchor to reality and who is currently sleeping next to you. The troll you truly and firmly believe is meant to be the Love of Your Life.

You smile at her and kiss her cheek because you honestly can't help yourself.

"Karkat?" Nepeta's woken up and is looking up at you. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nepeta...Everything's right." You whisper back.

"Really?"

"...Yeah. It's just not the right I thought it would be."

"Is it bad?"

"...You know what? It isn't. It's fucking wonderful."

"Okay good now go to sleep you need rest." she says. You smile.

"Alright. Sleep well, Nepeta."

"Sleep Well, Karkat."

And for once, you do.

**THE END**


End file.
